luna genisis
by shewolf2118
Summary: set two years after the last seires. tala is reunited with his half sister who finds that him and her old freind kai have changed alot. Feelings seem to change as well, will kai finally beat tyson and be champ ? Kai/oc editing current-spelling and stuff
1. reunited

chapter one - reunited

It was snowing on a busy street in Russia. The air froze in the lungs of the crowds of people. Everyone was hurrying this way and that, heads down against the cold wind. AS the crowds shifted one person it seemed was not in a rush to get anywhere. A short girl ambled slowly down the street. her long red and black hair blowing out behind her. Most people managed to avoid knocking over the slow moving obstacle and the few that did bump her were meet with a dark scowl.

The girl was around 16. She was little in size, height and form. Her flaming red hair reached past her shoulders and was layered with black highlights. Her eyes were bright sky blue and they sparkled with mischief among over things. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. She certainly wasn't paying attention. Looking at her you got the feeling that was normally the case. she looked like a daydreamer, or maybe there was something else to her deep thoughts.

The girl breathed out heavily into the icy air. A cloud of mist followed. She looked around for her destination, she saw it a park. Surrounded by trees, the place brought back fond memories. The girl walked faster towards it. She had a feeling she was a little late, she usually was. She had got lost several times on the way into town. "Dame my lousy sense of direction!" she grumbled and she speed up some more.

In the park. A tall red haired male stood, the boy was tall and slim but strong too. His hair stuck up, two strands fell loosely over his blue eyes. The boy blew it out the way as he tutted impatiently. Where was she. Was she even going show?. Was she even who she was meant to be?. There were no black highlights in his hair but he had that same sparkle hidden deep in those blue eyes. He sighed and turned on his heal she wasn't going to come, why would she even if she was his long lost sister why would she want to see him after he abandoned her for so long ?. The boy started his walk home up a gravel path back towards the street. The was no way on earth his sister would come back to him, so what was the point of fooling himself?.

Not far away. Gravel and ice crunched beneath her feet as the girl headed further into the park, she was running now red hair flying behind her it looked like fire. It might be her last chance, her only chance. Her brother. Her big brother finally found her. She had missed him so much and now she could miss him again. What if his already left ?. She ran faster in her desperation. However her short attention span kicked into action as she spied two kids beyblading. The girls main interest. "wow cool" she stated, the next thing she said was rather rude.

CRASH !. The red haired boy flew backwards as some ran into him at full pelt. He fell landing on his ass. The boy flushed angrily and glared at the idiot in front of him. The girl was laying flat on her back, red hair covering the pavement and cursing loudly "what the fuck !?" she growled rubbing her head. She sat up suddenly and glared full force at the moron that had got in her way. "look buddy why don't you watch were you.... the girl growled. "hey I'm walking here you....The boy snarled. "TALA !!" "SALLY !!" the two cried in unison. The two teenagers stared at each other in a mixture of shock and wonder.

Tala got to his feet and reached out a hand to Sally. She beamed at him and grasped his hand firmly and he pulled her up to her feet and they just stared for a moment. That is until Sally flew at him again. She glomped him at full force and pulled him into an air tight hug. "why haven't you ever written why didn't you come for me sooner I've missed you SO much" she cried, tears in her patted her somewhat awkwardly. Awkward because one he was never partially emotional and two he couldn't breathe. "I have tried to" he gasped. Sally let go of him tears spilling down her cheeks. The young girl quickly whipped them away. Tala's face softened slightly. He smiled "I really did but your just always on the move England, France, Australia you've been all over ,what have you been doing ??!!" he asked. Sally smiled back "its a long story...but mainly I was just doing what you told me to remember" she replied."yeah well you were meant to keep me informed...I was worried, you can come back to mine an tell me where you've been and what you've been doing" the was a pink tinge on his cheeks as she linked arms with him. There separation hadn't decreased the bound between them after all. Tala smiled at her and lead towards her new home. He felt happier than he had done in two walked in silence at first both lost in memories. One of those memories bugged Sally. It was the one of the last, she shared of her big brother.

Sally was 7, Tala 8 and they were playing in the snow. Also in that memory was a grumpy looking snowman with a large hole in its side. Someone else was there. A boy a little older than the two wearing a smug expression. He had spiky two toned blue hair and was Sally's only other friend, she had missed him as much as she had missed her brother.

Sally stopped suddenly. Tala is Kai still around by chance" she asked. Tala blinked and looked confused "well his on my blading team so he stays at mine at the moment why....? " he smirked "missed him have you" he added in a teasing manner, as he remembers the girls fondness for the older boy. His sister blushed. "Actually he owes me a snowman" she mumbled her eyes sparkled. The blue orbs caught Tala's and then the memory came back to him he grinned. Kai had kicked the hole in that snowman of Sally's, he remembered them having a little argument about it. Tala could wait to see the look on Kai's face when saly turned u demanding a new one. "so he dose... he will be pleased" the boy smirked and the two carried on towards home.


	2. return of the small one

2- Return of the smaller one

Russia. A cold and somewhat harsh environment. In a mansion on the outskirts of the town of Moscow, strange sounds could be heard. Through the doors and down the stairs in the basement the source of the noise could be found. A boy of at least 18 was standing in a huge beystadium. He was tall, his cloths consisted of a tight black t-shirt, blue combat trousers and large black and red boots. He had two toned blue hair light then dark that fell loosely in a casual mess about his face and down to his shoulders. His eyes were purple and on the pale smooth skin of his face were blue triangles two on each cheek. The boy was training. Training hard. His blue beyblade swerved this way and that, crashing through any obstacle in its path. "that's the way Dranzer" called the boy. The centre of the blade sparkled red for just a moment. Nothing distracted him when he was training, nothing and no one.

Just then, there was loud bang upstairs. The door had been slammed open. the purple eyed boy ignored this "probably just Tala" he muttered, his attention still on his beyblade. which as a response to its masters will moved effortlessly around the beydish faster and faster its motions aggressive, his masters usual style.

Footsteps. The blade carried on faster still slicing the air around it. The boy ignored the rapidly approaching sounds. A door opened more footsteps very close now. Still the blader trained, annoyed at the sounds. He ordered his blade to attack, and it obeyed instantly crashing through a pile of bricks, feeling its masters annoyance and feeding of it. It attacked again and left only dust in its wake. The boy smirked.

At that moment the basement door was flung open and a small silhouette stood framed in the light of the door way. The figure stared down at the boy. The blader didn't think properly he just wanted to train and this person was getting in the way. "go away Tala cant you see I'm.. the boy was cut off mid snarl."KAAIIIIIII" said the figure and ran at him. Her red and black hair flew out behind her eyes shone with delight, it had been a long time.

The blader, Kai finally lost his concentration. His head snapped round his eyes widened. His blade spun out of the dish and across the room, as he lost focus. Sally skipped over it and rushed onwards to Kai. "sally ?....oof", again she cut him off his time because she tackled him. Both teens fell to the ground with a large crash. Sally cuddled up closely against his chest. Kai could feel the heat rising in his face and hoped to god he wasn't blushing. "wow Kai, you sure got tall !....so have you missed me ? " the girl babbled.

Kai flushed, he couldn't believe a lot of what was going through his head, firstly he had been tackled and by a girl no less, second that girl he hadn't seen in 9 years was laying on him, thirdly she had changed so much she wasn't small anymore. "I guess...." was all he managed to mutter as Sally snuggled closer. kai felt unconformable, this wasn't his style and knew that he needed to get her off him.


	3. a new team ?

3- A new team

Later in the study, Kai sat in at the far end of the black leather sofa ,back straight , arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed. Tala sat at the opposite end, he was much more animated than usual Kai noted. Tala was usually very quite maybe even cold but their sudden reappearance of his sister brought a drastic change. Kai shifted about a little clenching his fists he didn't like sudden changes.

Kai's pov

"I knew Tala had missed his sister and had been looking for her but he didn't think that the two of them would be together again so out of the blue. It's so weird, on a whole number of levels" (one of those levels being that sally had glomped Kai a number of times since her return and he had found once in her hug she was hard to get free of her.) "Sally had always been affectionate to me though I shouldn't have been so shocked.... or so mean about it, but it's like they were never apart. Tala's is affectionate to her, his acting so different. He allowed her to cuddle him an link arms he listened intently to her every word it was like he had never been to the Abby. Like all the pain has been lifted from his shoulders by this one girl. It's like Tala was like his an average 17 year old. \part of Kai wished she had that effect on him\.... no stupid thought you can deny the past, Tala's just happy for a change be glad about it but don't expect things to change... still it's all very annoying messing up my training he could of warned me."

end pov

Sally sat between her brother and her oldest and only friend, both had changed a lot. Sally hadn't heard all about Tala and Kai's past, she had asked Tala once and his mood changed so suddenly she decided not to bring it back up till he was ready. She could of asked Kai but she felt that he wasn't the person she once knew at least not on the outside, he wouldn't tell her. The boy had nearly thrown her on the other side of the room when she hugged him, it seemed he hadn't missed her at all.

Sally's pov

"I don't understand it Kai never used to mind being hugged....OK so he whined about it being a wimpy girly thing but still he never actually denied me a hug or pushed me away. Now he seems so distant....cold I hope my Kai is still under that sour puss....his gotten way cuter though, wait bad though bad thought !!"

end pov

Sally shook off her previous thoughts, sat up and linked her arm with her brothers. Her eyes glinted "soooooo she said in an offhand voice "you two are a team...who else is in it" she asked. Tala rose an eyebrow "well.... it's not for a few months yet but probably Brain or Spencer will join they have the last two years...why do you ask?" he said. Sally's blue eyes sparkled more "well if you haven't got like a final team then.... can I maybe join up...please ?" she beamed at her brother. Tala blinked at her, glad his sister was still blading. He would had to catch up with all she had been doing. She had always shown interest in the sport but he wondered how good she would be by now, as good as him ....better he got lost in his own thoughts. His sisters smiled, knowing he would want her there.

"Well can I ?... please, I'm good....well at least I think I am" she said still smiling. "Kai's team captain sis, you need to go through him" was her brother's reply. Both teens turned slowly to look at Kai. Who sat silent and still. Sally let go of her brother and edged slowly along the sofa towards her old friend. "please Kai" she asked .No reply. "Please ill train really hard and I swear I won't be any bother" Sally said almost pleading. Why didn't he answer?.

Kai's pov

This was just the sort of thing she said when we were little she always wanted to join in training even then.... this isn't a game though not like then we...I need to get to the finals and battle Tyson like every year only this year I will win.

end pov

Kai opened one purple eye, not looking directly at her "were called the blitzkrieg boys and you're a girl so no you can't" he turned to her and both eyes went wide with shock for the second time that day as sally caught him off guard. His teammates little sister slapped him hard around the face !!. Tala gasped and tried not to smile as Kai hand flew to his now red cheek. He watched the two glare at each other."YOU SEXIST BARSTARD !!" Sally yelled face red. "What the fuck !?, what the hell is wrong with you" Kai snarled with equal venom. Tala sweet dropped he knew it had been a long time but how could Kai possible forget just how bad Sally's temper was partially to that line no girls allowed.

Sally, anime veins dotting the air around her got up and stomped out the room. Leaving Tala with an awkward mess to clear up and leaving Kai with a bruised face and probably bruised ego to match after all Kai hated being caught off guard. Tala sighed and hoped that Kai would see sense, he didn't want to have all this tension.


	4. thinking

4 - thinking

Kai was in his room after the partially shit reunion with Sally, and successfully driving her out of his personal space. He felt a little bad about the way he acted, after all she hadn't meant any harm and he was being kind of sexist. He just wanted to win this year and he wasn't sure that he could do that with her on the team, he had no idea how strong she was.

Right now the 18 year old was laying on his bed, in his night cloths (t-shirt an boxers). His two toned hair was tousled were he kept running his fingers through it. His mind was unusually restless. He couldn't let himself get soft, he couldn't let his guard down he didn't with Tala and he didn't with the Bladebreakers. There was no doubt he had improved with them all but still he wasn't an open book, and there was no way he would stoop to Tala's level. Cuddling laughing, the great big sissy boy !. Kai sighed.

Kai's pov

"I can't believe Tala, his done almost a complete u - turn in 24 hours, all this happy families is doing my head in. I know they're stocked by seeing each other but do they have to make quite so much noise about it. I'm happy for them and everything but I can't afford to have my teammate get distracted and I just don't know how to deal with the new Sally."

end pov

Kai could hear them downstairs, the was muffled talking then sudden outbursts of laughter. The occasional swearing or insults but even that was in fun...fun they were really enjoying themselves. Kai growled with frustration, for him it would never be the same. He couldn't be the person he had been when they were children. Kai thought back to before this had all happened, before the bladebreakers, before the Abby and the harshness of his grandfather, before his father had abandoned him one year exactly before his father had gone and ruined his life. Kai growled with bitterness, his life had been ruined by those men. If things had been different maybe he could be down there with them.

FLASHBACK

Kai was 8 , he had two loving parents but he liked his dad best in fact he adored him. He also adored his new present a gift from his father. He held it in his hand, a perfect shiny new beyblade. Blue his favourite colour. In the centre Dranzer his father's old bitbeast. Now it was his. Kai had ran out into the snow and down to the park to test it. He was a natural, he had been around beyblades all his life it was the best sport ever. As a child Kai practised in the park, one day he felt like he was being watched. Kai turned and fell over out of shock, as inches in front of him the was a small girl and being 8 an all, girls kind off scared him. This one was no exception, the little girl with her sky blue eyes and long red and black hair stared at him then Dranzer. Then she spoke "wotcha doin ?" she asked before he could answer she asked something else "can I play too ?" she asked. Kai didn't answer at first he blinked at her she seemed OK then she pressed him further. " I have my own blade". That got him, Kai beamed at her "sure OK you can play" he said.

end flash back

Kai allowed himself to smile even them sally had been good at blading real good considering she was two years younger than him maybe he would reconsider.... just maybe. Another thought struck Kai and he was surprised he remembered that day so well he wondered if Sally still had the present he had given her that day, before he farther had turned up.


	5. the present

5 - the present

Sally was furious. She couldn't believe how mean Kai had got, sure he was always a little grumpy but now he just seemed cold...she felt sad at this. Sally was outside now, she had told Tala that she needed a quick walk. Her brother had understood he always did she was glad that although Tala was very different her relationship with him wasn't. Sally came the park, the park where it all began. Sally sat down hard on the bench and sighed heavily to herself a cloud of ice particles sparkled in front of her. Pretty she thought and breathed out a few more times then smiled. She had missed this country and this part of it most of all. The memories were coming back sharper and sharper. She got to her feet again she had to find the place it all began. She moved quickly through the park, she knew they way ,she would never forget it she used to take that path everyday with Tala only once did she stray off it and that was how she meet Kai.

FLASHBACK

Two children walked side by side, kids this small shouldn't be out alone but people were used to seeing these two about. Small, thin and a little scruffy obviously the parents didn't care much, so why should anyone else ?. The was a boy about 7 an girl probably a year or so younger. Tala and Sally. Only half brother and sister still close. The children just walked quietly they looked shocked and out of breath, like they had been running. Sally stumbled slightly, she was tired but she didn't want to go home, she just wanted to be with her brother. However she kept falling behind, he was faster than her and she kept getting distracted. As she ran to catch up with her brother, another distraction reared its head.... a sound, her favourite sound. The sound of beyblades. She enjoyed playing the sport with her brother though she wasn't as strong as him...not yet. Sally couldn't help it she ran after the sound.

\ sally smiled at the memory Kai had looked so different than happy carefree even and he was so powerful she had planned on watching t a distance but was drawn in like a moth to the flame. Whether Dranzer or Kai was that flame sally didn't know even to this day\

Sally slowly approached this boy. Usually she headed her brothers words and didn't talk to strangers but she so wanted to talk to him and she knew somehow he could never hurt her. So she went up to him and asked to play and Kai had agreed. The two had really enjoyed themselves, she was no match but she didn't give up. they must of battled a hundred times before Kai finally finished her off "go Dranzer" he had cried and the huge red phoenix erupted from his blade and her little blade went up in flames. Sally had picked up her blade its attack ring was pretty much ruined the boy had come up to her. "you're really good...my names Kai what's yours ?" he had said. sally looked at him then her busted blade Kai's gaze followed. "sorry bout your blade" his face fell a little as he saw tears in Sally's eyes. "hey...please don't cry... im sorry" he said. Sally quickly wiped her eyes she didn't want to look soft around this boy, she wanted to e strong like him. Kai fumbled with his blade for a second he had pulled off his attack ring "here that will fix it" sally blinked at him then took the gift in amazement. No one had given her a gift before. She stared "thank you...Kai" she said and the two shared a smile. It was then the two heard a angry voice "Sally !! I thought I had lost you, I had to get..." the voice didn't finish the sentence. The voice had belonged to Tala and it had been cut off by the sound of an angry man. The man in question was Tala's dad he quickly had grabbed Tala's hand and Sally's and cursing them both, he pulled them away but not before sally had made a promise. "will you come play again" Kai whispered "yes really soon i'll bring my brother two" sally had replied.

END FLASHBACK

Sally kept her promise. She had kept something else two, Sally smiled reaching into the pocket she kept her blade. There it was the attack ring Kai had given her the first gift anyone had ever given her. She had never used it, ever. It was her on of her most prized possessions. Sally got to her feet still clutching the attack ring, she held it tightly to her chest, and she hoped that Kai would soon warm up to her. She put her gift away and headed home. Hoping things would improve and that Kai would have a change of heart.


	6. training

6 - training

Two days after, the sour puss had been so rude to her sally decided she would try an prove to Kai she was good as he had made no effort to apologize or even watch her train. However a huge opportunity had become apparent. The was still 3 weeks till the tournament, two weeks till the final teams had to be decided, before this however Kai's old team the Bladebreakers were coming to visit their former captain. This was a golden opportunity Sally decided she would challenge one of them to battle, and not just anyone she would challenge Tyson Kai's ultimate rival. She wasn't definite if she could win but she knew Kai liked seeing Tyson struggle, Sally knew she could at least make him do that.

The girl had bladed for as long as she remembered and she always loved it. She had worked hard to become as good as her brother. Throughout their separation Sally had watched Tala's progress on TV, wanting to join in but knowing she must stay hidden. He was strong but so was she. Now Sally had become determined to surpass her brother., with her blade and her bit beast Locotta she knew one day she would to just that. Sally though battling Tala might be enough to prove herself but Tyson was stronger than Tala, beating the current champion or even putting up a good fight was sure to get Kai to notice her again.

Right now sally and her blade were in the training in the basement. Sally's blade was the opposite of her brothers his was white and silver hers was black and gold. Tala had a white wolf with the power of ice. Sally's Locotta was a black wolf with fire powers. Smiling at her prized blade, Sally loaded her weapon and got ready to launch. She was completely focused on her stance concentrating as hard as she could on defining her power. She was probably a little two focused.

A sudden loud knock on the door caused sally to yelp and leap in the air, Tala had burst in. "oh there you are, your up early for a change" he smiled at his sister. Who growled back in response . "Tala you scared the crap outta me !" she snarled. Her brother carried on smiling, his sister was so easily riled. "Sorry sis" he said. "Training again? ...trying to make Kai change his mind" he teased.

Sally went rigid, her whole body tensed at the mention of the boy. Tala still knew her so well, able to read her mind almost. "So what if I am" she said, trying to sound casual. Tala's smile fell just a little "your have a tough time sis, usually Kai keeps to his ideals" he said. Tala watched Sally's face fall then turn to a determined frown. He also noted a strange glint in her eye she was planning something, probably something completely nuts.

"Don't worry about me bro I got something pretty awesome up my sleeve, something ole grumpy features wont expect " she flashed him her blade and Tala saw Locotta , Wolborgs complete opposite. He wondered how strong it had become , how strong his sister had become. Sally read his mind."why don't you come here and find out" she said taking up her launching stance again. Tala went on the other side of the beydish. "OK sally ,just remember you asked for it" he grinned.

The siblings stared at each other, finally they were going have the question they both wanted to know was going to be answered. Who was strongest?. As the two prepared to beybattle they didn't realise that a pair of purple eyes were watching. The two bladers cried in unisonin unison "3,2,1 let it rip...."

"let's go Locotta..." Sally called. "show her who's boss Wolborg..." Tala yelled. The two blades raced forward and clashed together in the middle of the dish. Sparks flew and the room filled with the sounds of grinding metal. The blades flew apart and circled the beystadium. Flashes of hot and cold filled the room as fire fought ice. Sally smiled "come on out Locotta" and in response a huge black wolf erupted from her blade. It howled and a spiral of fire circled around it and its master. Sally smirked.

Tala smirked back. "Wolborg show her your power..." he cried. Wolborg obeyed its leapt from its blade snarling loudly it race at Locotta followed by a trail of ice. Tala wasn't unsettled by Sally's reaction to his attack. It was her was her way. "Locotta stand your ground..." she ordered. Again the blades crashed making an almighty explosion. Fire and ice filled the room. The bladers were unfazed. The blades pulled apart only to race at each other again the huge wolf-like bitbeast leaping into assault after assault. Teeth and claw, fire and ice, brother and sister.

"time to finish this Wolborg use deep freeze" following Tala's order Wolborg began to freeze the dish and didint stop there, it began to freeze the entire room !. It was beating back Locotta's flames causing the black wolf to snarl with aggression. Sally growled with it "I can't lose" she whispered. She looked up at her bitbeast. Locotta was her partner and she could do anything with him at her side the ancient wolf was her most loved item in the world. "don't give up Locotta" she said as her blade was being pushed back her bitbeast looked at his master. They nodded at each other.

"Now let's finish this" Tala said smirking, he believed himself to be victorious. "My thoughts exactly" said his sister "Locotta use sky fire the black wolf leapt high in the air then came flying back down in a ball of blue flames. It landed on the white beyblade forcing Wolborg back into it's bitchip. "No !" gasped Tala as his blade wobbled and fire continued to reign down. He looked at his sister. She smiled a glint in her eye. "Finish him with flash pyro" she called. Tala could only stare as the black wolf created a huge fiery explosion.

Tala's blade was thrown back into the wall where it made a huge crater. Tala was pale he had been beaten by his little sister. Outside looking through a crack in the door, Kai's purple eyes had seen the whole thing and although he hated to admit it he was impressed.


	7. kai

7 - kai

Kai couldn't believe what he witnessed, sally she had gotten so strong !. She was stronger than Tala. Locotta and her had trashed his blade completely. Kai turned away from the door he couldn't be caught eavesdropping. He walked quickly down the dark halls and up the stairs. Tala's place sure was big and gloomy even for Kai. However since the appearance of Sally it was slowly improving. Starting on the second day of her arrival Sally had been clearing the place up. She had dusted swept and scrubbed the place clean. She had filled the kitchen with food of all kinds. Also she had bullied Tala into buying new cooking equipment and with it she made them both dinner every night. Kai felt kind off bad about that, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Kais pov

"why is she cooking for me all the time, it's not like I can't take care of myself...and I've been a jerk to her so why does she bother....I wouldn't if I was her. I just don't get why she seems to want me to so close to her all the time. I swear I'll go mad if she carries on being so sweet, I don't deserve it"

end pov

Kai was slightly startled by this thought, he was thinking about this girl and her feelings too much. It wasn't like him to care so much about people other than himself. Still she could be a good addition to the team. As a bench warmer at least, not a main player a sub or something. Then again the team was a boys team, "there I go" Kai muttered. He was being sexist again. The name could be changed after all and it might be nice to beybattle with Sally again, her playful nature would bring something new to the team.

Kai's pov

"arr, there I go again ! ,I've got to stop thinking about this, she's just some girl and nothing more, I'm not who I was then and neither is she. I can't expect it to be the same, i cant be that way anymore, even if I did want to. Which I don't! .What's come over me !?.All this sissy thinking has got to stop, I need to train... that will clear my head."

end pov

Kai stormed back towards the training room, intent on kicking out dumb and dumber. He moved swiftly back down the stairs towards the training room, his trade mark white scarf flicked out behind him. On the way he passed Tala, who had been about to say something but Kai glared at him and he wisely shut up. That was one moron out of the way. Now for the other one the short annoying one.

Kai slammed the door open it thudded against the wall dramatically leaving small groves in the wall. "come on you out, I need this space now". Sally didn't even look up at him. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor. Beyparts scatted about her. In her hands was her blade, she fiddled with it. It looked a little damaged from her battle with Tala but not ruined she was just checking over it, as all good bladders did. Sally shot him a dark look before pocketing her blade then picking up all her spare parts in her arms she got up still glaring at him. Kai scowled back.

The girl put the parts in a box to one side of the room. Then she turned back to him her attention now focused on the boy. Kai found he was suddenly nervous she looked pissed. "Normally I would punch someone for talking to me like that...but I think if I hit you again I may get sour puss syndrome" she said. Sally was angry at the way he talked to her, why he insisted on being nasty to her. She hadn't done anything wrong. She glared full force at Kai wishing he was the way she remembered.

"Oh, you're so funny" said Kai sarcastically. He hated the fact she had used Tyson's favourite nickname on him. With the date of Tyson and the other blade breakers arriving coming ever close he wondered how they would get along with Sally. Not that he cared but he hoped not to well. He didn't want her making friends with them. While all this was going on in his head Kai continued to glare at her.

sally ignored Kai's comeback completely. "Don't worry Kai, I know you don't like me anymore, so I won't force my company on you" she sounded like she was a little sad. Her long hair covered her eyes in a dark veil and Kai could no longer see her expressions .Sally avoided Kai's eyes. "Dinners at 7 if you're interested" she said then she turned on her heal and left.

Kai watched her go. That was easier than he thought it would be. He had been expecting a fight, he was a little disappointed that sally had been so compliant. He also annoyed she was so stupid, why did she think he didn't like her. Of course he did, how couldn't he ?. . He was just cold, he treated everyone that way, hadn't she noticed !?. Did she really think he would be any different for her ?. Kai sighed to himself. He got his Dranzer blade out of his pocket and studied it. Kai had to be at his best, he had no time to talk ideally about the old days with Sally. Even if he wanted to. He had to be the best this year. Kai growled with frustration and launched his blade and began his rigorous training. He decided to skip dinner.

Later when Kai had finished his training( in the late hours of the night). He was tired but happy him and Dranzer were making good progress this year they would win for sure, he knew it. Kai left the training room and went upstairs. Towards bed and a well deserved sleep. He walked through the kitchen on his way there planning on getting a bottled water. The kitchen was messy which was unusual and on the table was a late of cold food. He guessed ,even though he had pissed her off Sally had still cooked for him. Kai sighed "What's with her !?". He tipped the cold food into the bin, he wasn't hungry. He was to confused to be hungry. He made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. walking across the corridor he saw Sally's door was open. For some reason he couldn't resist peeking in.

Sally was curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed. Her beyblade still in her tightly clutched in her hand and still wearing her jeans and t-shirt. The covers were on the floor. Kai scowled "as hopeless as ever" he muttered. Kai walked over quickly and quietly, he picked up the thick blanket and threw it over her sleeping form and smirked to himself. Kai could do nice things but it was just no one could see him doing it.


	8. embarrassment

8 - embarrassment

It was early. Too early for sally's liking when a loud banging disturbed her from her dreams. Then the came a voice of someone with a very big mouth. "Hey Kai lets us in its freezing !!" it exclaimed. Sally jerked awake, blinking her blue eyes sleepily. They were here already ?. Tyson and the others ? . She had to get moving, in a few minutes anyhow. Sally as a rule didn't do mornings. She curled further under her blanket. Listing to them downstairs, She could here Kai open the door to them and them greet him loudly. She heard his somewhat annoyed response, with just a hint of sarcasm. "Tyson I didn't think you raised before noon". Sally smiled "nice to know i'm not the only one his rude to" she mumbled.

Sally threw the blanket off her onto the floor and climbed out of bed sleepily. She yawned loudly and scratched her head trying to get her head in the game, but first a shower. She changed out of her pj's and wrapped a towel tightly around her. Grabbing her wash bag she headed for the bathroom. The room was tiny and the only one in the hole of the mansion. Sally quickly put the shower at a high heat and got in.

Sally's pov

"ahhh that's better I can think now" she sighed as the warm water caressed her skin.

\she listened to them all downstairs\

" Kai won't be able to ignore me if I take out one of his little friends. Who though? .Tyson's the strongest if I could come anywhere near beating him Kai would be impressed but then again if I got a quick win over one of the others that would do the job too. Ray, Max who to pick?

\ the hot water coursed over her it was so soothing she could no longer here noise downstairs\ "

"hmmmm, its gone quiet, I wonder where they have gone" she sighed.

end pov

Sally's thoughts were interrupted by voice right outside the door. The door she had forgotten to lock and worst of all it was his voice. "I'll be there in a second guys" Kai called. "Aw, come on Kai wot you doing" called another. "I'm going for a piss, if that's OK with you" came the sarcastic reply. Sally was frozen in horror couldn't that boy hear the water !?. She couldn't move, she couldn't yell she was stuck. The door handle turned.

Sally unfroze she turned the water off and looked round for her towel panicking. Her eyes widened as she spied it on the other side of the room. The girl sweet dropped. "oh no" she gasped. The door opened an in walked Kai. "Whys it so misty in here ?" he voiced. Then he stopped and realised that it was probably a good thing as Tala's sister was standing in front of him and she was completely naked. Kai, king of cold went a brilliant shade of red. He had never been so embarrassed, also this was the first time he had actually seen a naked women so he was strangely fascinated to. He was rooted to the spot his eyes glued to her, his face gently flushing. Could his really be sally?.

Sally was mortified. She was maroon with embarrassment followed shortly by rage. Why didn't Kai say sorry and shut the door what was he staring. She lost it. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking you great big pervert!!" she screamed. She picked up the nearest thing (a bottle of shampoo) and threw it at Kai with all the strength she could muster. Kai was either to transfixed or too embarrassed to reacted and the offending item hit him square in the face. To top it all Tyson had arrived just in time to see it happen. He saw big bad Kai get attacked by a flying bottle, right in the face.

"What the hell KAI !!" he exclaimed. as he ran to help his friend a angry flushed girl wrapped in a towel leapt neatly over Kai pushed past him. What had Kai done to deserve being attacked by this girl ?. Tyson wondered. "out my way" she growled at Tyson and pushed past him. "What a grouch" Tyson muttered he looked down at Kai. who was flat on his back the older teens face was bright red and a bottle shaped mark to match he looked distressed for Kai perhaps reasonably so. he had been attacked by a girl.

"What did you do to her man ?" Tyson asked grinning. Kai continued to lay there glaring at the ceiling. He just grunted in his usual style. "Tyson you won't ever tell anyone what you just saw...if you do I'll kill you" he said. "Whatever, it was funny though she got you good" Tyson smiled brightly. Kai growled lowly. "Stupid girl, l didn't do it on purpose" he thought bitterly.


	9. the bladebreakers

9 - the bladebreakers

Kai sat downstairs in the ling room of Tala's house, around him sat his old team the blade breakers. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hillary and even the ever annoying Dichi. They were all being pretty noisy too. Kai sat straight backed arms folded eyes closed the usual pose. He either ignored or didn't notice all the glances he was getting. That is till Hillary sided along the sofa towards him. She was examining a large red mark on his cheek. Kai's purple eyes slowly opened and he turned to face Hillary glaring at full force.

The brunette girl made a strange yelping sound and leapt back. "sorry, I was just wonder what you had done to your face" she babbled. The others were now staring at Kai, who growled anime veins appearing above his head. "it's none of your business" he snapped. Tyson laughed out loud at his friend. He went up to Kai putting his arm around him and winked at Kai showing that he wouldn't tell everyone else that he got attacked by a girl for being a great big pervert. Kai just growled in response and shook him of.

Just outside the door was Kai's attacker, Sally. She had been watching them for a while Kai was certainly different round them not by much but still nicer than he was to her. This made sally angry, did that year they had played together mean nothing to that boy and more importantly what turned him into such a pervert. All the embarrassment and anger rose up in Sally. She quickly walked into the room determined to get revenge on Kai, throwing a bottle at the git just wasn't enough.

"He got the mark from me because he is a filthy little moron" she announced. The whole room was deathly quiet. Then everyone sweet dropped except Kai who flushed pink and then let out a roar of anger who the hell did she think she was. "SALLY SHUT YOUR MOUTH !!" he yelled he expected a argument but he was completely ignored for the second time in a number of days. She simply walked past him.

" So you guys are the all famous blade breakers ?" she looked around at their faces her eyes rested on Diche "hey your kind of short to be a serious beyblader arnt ya" she teased, she rarely found people her age shorter than herself. Diche responded in a flurry of anger while Tyson rolled on the floor laughing with others Well Kai of course didn't laugh, he was annoyed at sally for ignoring him and hitting him and embarrassing and a number of other things to many to remember.

"you can talk, you're not that much bigger he is" he muttered. He wanted to yell it but he didn't want to look like he was defending Tyson's partner and he needed to keep his cool, calm exterior. only Tyson heard the comment. He laughed even harder. Sally shot a very dark look at Tyson then at Kai obviously they laughing at her. She glared at Kai who glared right back. The rooms atmosphere shifted abruptly, you could cut the tension a knife. Everyone in the room looked at the two teens that stood silently staring at each other.

Ray broke the silence. "So Kai who's your friend ?" he said. In Sally's opinion Ray seemed he best of the bunch. With his long raven black hair and neko-gin features she found him quite cute. Seemed the calmest. He was the most interesting dress sense, he wore an amazing Chinese style outfit white with red biker gloves and a red ying yang head band. Ray was cool. Sally didn't wait for Kai to introduce her. "My name is Sally." she said and walked up to Ray to shake his hand warmly. "it's nice to meet you guys" she smiled. For now she would play nice.

The others all greeted her in turn and sally couldn't find anything wrong with any of them they all seemed pretty great. Why ever did Kai complain about them ? Max seemed sweet and gentle with his fluffy blond hair, brightly coloured cloths and big blue eyes he reminded her of a plushie. Kenny looked like a frog but was super smart and also kind. Dichi was small loud and full of energy she could tell he was powerful. Then the was Hillary who was sat next to Kai, which Sally found made her feel slightly jealous. Hillary often glanced at him and shot Sally a lot of weird looks too, sally couldn't work out why so she greeted Hillary in a friendly way but moved on quickly finally the was Tyson. Tyson was loud and confidence literary flew off him. He was tall and thin a similar build to her brother. His hair was navy blue and his eyes were dark grey like the sky before a storm. Sally stared at him for a bit. Here he was her opponent. Sally smirked and was unaware that she was being watched. Kai's eyes burned into Sally's back. He felt his blood rise and his skin prickle as she chatted with Tyson, his biggest rival.

Kai's pov

"Why is she talking to him so much !?. Why is she ignoring me and making nice with my old team. What's her problem lately. I haven't done anything wrong, ok so I walked in on her in the shower and I've been kind off mean. I mean to everyone though! .I can't change just for her, why can't she understand that !?"

end pov

Kai was still glaring at Sally, feeling frustrated by the girls moody way. Hillary watched him in a confused sort of way she looked from one to the other something weird was going on here. Kai didn't pay this much attention to her, other girls or in fact anyone. Who was this girl really ?, and what did she mean to Kai ?. How did he really feel about her ?. Hillary watched on in wonder. Sally smiled at the blade breakers she really liked them.

sally pov

" There all so nice maybe I should join one of their teams instead....no I want to battle with Tala at my side ,tala and...

\she looked over her shoulder at Kai he was staring at her they caught each other's eye and Kai had looked away. he turned and started talking to Hillary that hurt Sally a little, she didn't now why\

no I wanna beybattle on my brothers team or not at all. If Kai wanted her or not, she would make him want her !"

end pov

"What ...why do you keep staring at me ?" Kai said glaring at Hillary. She studied him "it's nothing Kai" she said suddenly smiling. It was like she finally understood something. " strange girl" Kai thought to himself. He turned his gaze back to the others.

There was a commotion on the other side of the room. Sally had challenged Tyson to beybattle. "Come on Tyson if your that good then it shouldn't bother you" she said seeming aggravated. "Why would i waist my time with an armature?" Tyson said, smug as always. Kai sighed that was the worst thing Tyson could possibly said to the girl. "Why don't you your beyblade where your mouth is" Sally yelled in outrage. "ok, ok, calm down ill fight you....gezzz Kai was right you are bad tempered" Tyson grinned. "oh and like he doesn't his the saint of patience" sally said sarcasticly. She shot Kai a dark look. Kai started back at her sally vs Tyson this should be good he thought. He followed the group outside the manor to watch. His eyes fixed on the red headed girl.


	10. Sally vs Tyson

10 - sally vs tyson

Sally faced Tyson across the beydish in the back garden of the manor. She knew that Tyson was the strongest beyblader here and that's why she picked him. She didn't think she had it in her to win but she knew that Tyson had underestimated her, and that was a dangerous thing to do. sally knew that she could put up a good fight, one that would get Kai's attention.

Everyone was gathered around the dish. only Kai had any idea of sally's strength. Ray sensed this. "Kai...how strong is sally" he asked. At first didn't respond. Kai's purple eyes watched Sally closely. She wore a black hooded jacket over a red tank top and black jeans. On her feet were a pair of tatty purple sneakers, on her hands red biker gloves. She looked strong, Kai smirked. "if Tyson continues to underestimate her he will regret it" he finally answered. Kai was intrigued by Sally's sudden decision to fight Tyson. "Just what was she trying to prove !?" Kai wondered if it was to do with him. Would Sally go this far just to prove she had what it takes to join his team ? .Was she that desperate to fight with her brother....and him ? .He felt the others watching him they all wanted his opinion on Sally's blading skills. Kai hated it when people stared, "hey stop staring at me and watch it for yourselves" he snapped riled.

Tyson smiled at sally, he was sur she was a excellent blader but not in his league he doubted that Sally being young would even be at Tala's level, let alone his. "this make this quick" he said being cocky. "Just what I was thinking" came the reply. Sally and Tyson loaded there blades. They took their stances, Kenny was being a referee. "Ready guys ? 3 , 2 , 1 let it rip !" he called at the top of his lungs. The bladers launched the weapons right on cue.

Tyson's launch smooth almost effortless his Dragoon raced towards the centre of the dish. Sally smiled her launch wasn't as clean but unlike Tyson she had put all her power into it. Unlike Tyson she was taking this seriously. Her black blade dashed in a zig zag motion at dragoon. sending up sparks of fire, Locotta sensed the need in his master. "not bad girly but not in my league ....attack Dragoon" Tyson called. His blade raced at Locotta the two blades crashed together and to Tyson's huge surprise Dragoon was thrown back landing on the other side of the dish. He looked up at sally. she smiled.

"You shouldn't just brush me aside because I'm a girl, i would of thought the world champion would know that !" she said taunting the boy. She looked angry suddenly. " You shouldn't treat me like that because I'm smaller than you or have less experience either !" she finished, she hated having doubt cast on her. Sally's blade responded to her mood it actions became even more erratic and aggressive. it slashed back and forward hitting Dragoon again and again. To Tyson's absolute horror chunks of metal and plastic flew off his blade. The world champion growled. The time for messing around was over, he had to keep his title.

"Come on out dragoon" he called the blue storm dragon appeared instantly, it roared definitely at the enemy. Sally was unfazed her bitbeast was just as good...better. As she thought that Locotta appeared. The huge black wolf erupted from her beyblade fire dancing from his paws and tail. "Woah ! that things huge" said Max in amazement. "Amazing" gasped Ray. All the others were to transfixed to talk, even Kai was amazed Locotta was obviously a old and very powerful bitbeast. Sally hadn't had him when she was little how did she come by this powerful creature. The beast stood close to its master like Tyson and dragoon, sally and locotta had a strong bond.

As everyone watched Locotta howled skyward. The real battle was about to begin. as far as Kai was concerned it didn't matter who won Sally had a place on the team, she had proved herself enough just by having the guts to start this fight. "Locotta" "dragoon" the bladers called and there bitbeast attacked they meet in the middle of the dish Locotta sank its teeth into dragon's neck. Dragoon swiped it back with its tail and Sally's blade flew away from the fray, landing with a bump on the other side of the dish.

"Don't give in" sally called her blade sparked with fire and attacked again. Tyson growled. "This kids got guts" he thought. However he was world champ he wasn't going to lose to this newcomer. His Dragoon blade launched at Sally's and her blade was forced back even further. "No, not yet" she thought. She caught Kai watching her, she had felt him doing that for some time now. He looked like he always did.....unimpressed. "I have to do better.....Locotta sky fire" sally called. Her blade leapt back from dragoon and jumped into the air. Where it became surrounded with bright blue flames. It flew down and Locotta landed on dragoon snarling viciously. Tyson's eyes went wide for a second. She really was strong but she had just made her first mistake.

"Dragoon use super storm" he called. Wind whipped up around the beydish. The air ripped at sally and Locotta, pushing them slowly back tearing at their body's. "No, no, no !" sally whispered, Locotta whined with her. Then something surprising happened. Kai had been watching so quietly and intently scowled at her. Sally thought he was bored but really he had become curious as to Sally's real power. "Sally if you want to be a member of this team you need to do better than that, Tyson's just playing with you he doesn't believe you stand a chance against him because you a girl...now ...show him what your really made of" the boy called out to her.

Sally gasped Kai had shown faith in her. At first she felt happy but then anger took hold. "You sexist little asshole" she snarled at Tyson. She pressed her body against the wind, Locotta took a step forward and snarled. "Locotta lets show this jerk what we're capable off" Sally called. Her blade picked up speed the audience all gasped as fire span out of the dish and into the air. Dragoons wind and Locotta's fire mixing together dangerously.

"Aw man, Kai why did you have to piss her off like that ?" thought Tyson. He growled he would not lose "dragoon use hurricane, blow her away !" he commanded. "We're going nowhere Locotta use fire bomb" Sally called. The blades came together one last time. Wind sliced through the air slashing gouges in the earth, from Sally's blade there came a huge red ball of fire the two combined into one huge blast of energy. The was a flash of light and the two bladers were thrown to the floor. Their blades followed them both landed outside the dish and both had stopped spinning. "It's a draw" Kenny yelled amongst the cheers.

Tyson sat up at first he was both shocked he hadn't won he picked up Dragoon. Then he smiled at it that battle had been amazing he hadn't faced anyone that tough for a while. He got to his feet and wandered over to where Sally was still laying. She was staring up at the sky with a strange expression on her face. Tyson had been about to help her up when Kai pushed in front of him in his usual rude way. "It's OK Tyson I've got her" he said and he reached a hand down to Sally to pull her up. The girl blinked up at him. "Need a hand ?" said the boy. Sally stared at him then gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, he held hers firmly back. Kai pulled her to her feet. She looked at little pink at their sudden closeness. "Thank you" sally mumbled not meeting Kai's eyes, he smirked "welcome to the team" he said.


	11. changes

11 - changes

It had been a long three days. Kai had got very little training in while his friends were here. He was glad they had gone in some ways. The others had all gone their separate ways, waiting till the tournament started and then they would be fighting against each other. Just over two weeks away ,two weeks and Kai would face his friends. The blader smiled to himself. This year he would be the champion, him and his team. Both Tala and Sally had talent and both could make the distance. Kai retreated up stairs to his room in hopes of some peace (Sally and Tala were fighting over the tv). He walked into his room it was large and gloomy like the rest of Tala's house. Kai kept it neat enough no one came in, he didn't let them it was his sanctuary. This was where Kai came to be alone, he probably spent most of his time here.

Just as Kai shut the door and flopped down on the bed he heard a knock on the door. It was a very quite knock he could just pretend that he haunt heard it. Another quite knock. Kai had a feeling he knew who it was. The door creaked open, Kai lay still maybe she would just go away. "Kai are you asleep ?" whispered Sally. The boy didn't move, she looked at him for a second longer. Sally sighed gently and went to leave, however against his better judgement Kai spoke.

"What do you want sally" Kai asked a little harshly. He laid still with his eyes closed he would rather be alone. Sally didn't answer at first. Kai opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She still looked a lot like she did when he first meet her. Her two toned hair was a lot longer and her bright blue eyes sparkled at him though the gloom. The had been changes, she was stronger, more confident and she was very nearly grown up. Kai's eyes travelled down the contours of her body. Well what he could see of it she was still halfway behind the door, she looked shyly at him. The boy sighed "Do you want to come in ?".

Sally smiled at Kai and walked into his room. She looked around he was neat but the place could do with living up a little, some posters and ornaments here and there would improve it. Kai read her mind "you are not to decorate my room" he said firmly. Sally gave a little yelp he made her jump, she turned to him. Kai was still lying on his bed watching her with a strange look on his face. She walked around a bit more, feeling unsettled by his gaze.

Kai's eyes followed sally. "What was she after had she come to just look around his room" he thought. The boy was getting annoyed. Kai sat up on his bed and glared at the girl "Sally sit down your irritating me !" he snapped. The girl flushed and shifted about awkwardly. Kai patted a space next to him on the bed. Sally blushed more this amused Kai., he smirked and watched her approach.

Sally sat next to Kai. He had changed a lot. When she meet him Kai was happy playful little boy full of fun. Now Kai was moody and mean but at the same time he had become a man. He was taller stronger and had a lot of confidence. The two looked at each other for a moment. "What was it you wanted ?" Kai asked her. He looked annoyed but he always looked that way. "it's not really important...I could come back later if you want" Sally said. Kai's eyes on her made her nervous and reminded her all too much of that incident in the bathroom earlier in the week. "Your here now, I wasn't sleeping, I was just ignoring you. Now tell me what's on your mind" Kai said he was getting more and more impatient with this girl. Her ever changing moods, shy, sad, angry happy, emotions since his life at the Abby Kai found emotions frustrating why couldn't people just keep to one mood he did.

Sally's mood changed again "you were ignoring me !?, well that's nice isn't it !?" she snapped she folded he arms across her chest and glared at him. "Don't get moody just get on with it" Kai replied he was now glaring too. He wished that she was more like the old sally, who was very listened to his every word and did whatever he said. However he had changed so he couldn't expect sally to have remained the same. Sally was now glaring at the floor "well like I said its nothing, I just wanted to thank you for finally letting me join your team....and" she trailed off, Kai wouldn't want to talk about his past and she shouldn't push him into it. She wanted to know why he was so distant with her but just couldn't ask.

"You don't need to thank me....you proved me wrong you are very talented..for a girl anyway" Kai replied not wanting to seem to nice. He couldn't get soft now. Sally gave him an even darker look "thanks, I guess" she said. "is that it?" Kai asked. Sally studied him the teen just looked back at her "no its not...but I'll leave it for now" she stood up suddenly and walked to the door. She felt so awkward around Kai, he was so hard to talk to. He was also very bossy though he had always been that way didn't he get that she wasn't a kid now. That he couldn't just treat her like a child. Just then she remembered that Kai still hadn't apologised. Sally flushed red and turned to glare at Kai once again his purples eyes followed her "oh and before I go I would just like to say....next time knock on the bathroom door you dirty pervert !" she raged then she turned around and walked out the room.

Kai stared after her no one talked to him like that. "you should lock the door you idiot" he yelled back. He growled and went up to the door he watched her disappeared down the hallway then he slammed his door shut. Down the other end of the building sally had done the same. Both growled angry in their rooms at nothing but air and their own frustrated thoughts.


	12. Tala

12 - Tala

The tension in Tala's apartment was ridiculous. The red head was feed up with Kai and Sally's constant arguing. He was sure that eventually the two would start to get along but he wished they would hurry up about it. Tala remembered when the two of them had gotten on so well.

FLASHBACK

Tala was 7 and he was walking along hand in hand with his sister, for once she was leading the way. Sally pulled him quickly down the street and into their park. She often liked to play here but today she seemed desperate to get there. He didn't understand why. After all they came here almost every day, all day often till the early hours of the night. Nothing special here but anything was better than home. Even if you were cold, hungry and people stared at you. Here was better than home.

"Come on oni-chan" (this means big brother...I think) sally urged him. Tala smiled his sister was happy about something. she beamed at him looking extremely excited. He wondered what could cause such joy."I'm coming, I'm coming" he had replied. His arm was being wrenched out its socket but it was worth it if his sister was smiling again.

They had raced down through the park, off the gravel path and towards where the pond was. In the distance Tala heard the sound of someone beyblading. Had Sally found somewhere they could train together ?. It didn't seem that was the case. "his there" sally said "his really there ,just like he said" she chanted. Tala was confused "who's there ?" he asked. "Kai is" sally replied simply, she was still smiling. They had rounded a corner to a clearing where the was a boy a little older than the two of them. He was clean and tidy. His cloths looked expensive he was just some rich kid, with two toned blue hair. The boy turned around and looked at the two. He had purple eyes.

Sally had finally released Tala's hand and rushed up to Kai. She then hugged the boy. Tala felt jealous, his sister had never hugged anyone but him before now. Not even their parents. He scowled, he never wanted to lose his sister like that to some rich kid. He vowed from then on to keep a close eye on Kai and Sally's relationship. He had watched the two form a close bond Kai had always lead the way, Sally followed without question. Tala had tagged behind at first but eventually with Sally's encouragement he joined in and began to like Kai. Once they had all been so close.

end flashback

Tala smiled he remembered a lot of good time the three had, had. Kai had been somewhat bossy even then sometimes even mean but both he and sally had accepted it and followed. Maybe things hadn't changed that much after all. Kai lead the way, he and sally followed. His sister looked to them both, Sally needing him for security and Kai ...well Tala still didn't see the attraction she had to Kai then or now. She had changed so much and the two didn't really get on anymore but still the was something between sally and Kai as her brother he could sense it. Tala decided he would still keep a close eye on the two just in case.


	13. brother and sister

13 - brother and sister \this chapter is set in the past, it looks into sally and Tala's past, they have known Kai for almost a year now \

The winter was a harsh one even by Russian standards. on the outskirts of Moscow away from the glamour of the expensive shops and homes of the city centre things were even tougher.  
Things were partially hard on children in this area, most families were very poor. Their families struggled to keep them feed and warm. Well most families tried for their children anyway some really couldn't care less.

In a partially run down house there lived for people. the was the farther, tall imposing, he was strong too. He had dark eyes almost black his hair was long brown and dirty. His name was John and he knew how to throw his weight about and it's what he spent most of his time doing. John aimed his weight often at his wife Jane. She was very little, she always looked pale and had long red hair which hung down in front of her face, covering the bruises. She never spoke out about her husband's behaviour. she wouldn't because it was her fault after all. She had, had the affair she had giving birth to a bastard child. Her daughter.

At only 6 Sally had learnt to avoid her step dad. He hated her and often turned his drunken anger at her. The child never understood what she had done that was wrong. The girl cried most days and avoided both parents she didn't want them dad was cruel and mum never stopped him. she wouldn't even pick her up when daddy knocked her down. She would sometimes say "it's not her fault" but then he would turn on her. One day after this happened the mother just stopped talking to her a tall. She never defended her or Tala. Sally hadn't understood this either. she would remember that day always. She was 6 almost 7 now, though birthdays meant nothing in this house. She was sitting on the rug in the living room playing with bits of fluff. Her brother Tala sat on the other side of the room leaning against the wall watching her carefully. He always did that sat watching, not playing often. He had a job to do. watch sally keep her safe. Tala loved his sister more than anyone in the world. He would do anything to see her happy. Even if it was watching her play with nothing but dirt. Today he would have to do just that, as they hadn't been able to sneak out and play in the park with Kai.

Their mother sat nearby her eye lifeless and cold like normal. She didn't speak to them anymore. unless it was to "be quite for daddy" or "behave you big kids now". Tala doubted that she loved them, he hated his mother almost as much as his farther. He hated the way they were always cruel to Sally and always ignored him. For a & year old Tala was very wise about how things were and how they should of knew sally was "some other assholes lovechild" as his farther frequently yelled it. to Tala that meant sally was different she didn't belong to his farther but to him that didn't matter. She would always be his little sister. He would always watch over her just like he was doing now and it's a good thing he was watching so closley.

The front door slammed open and in walked John. He reeked of alcohol. Like every night. He had a empty bottle in his hand even now. He stumbled into the house. The children's lifeless mother had got up quickly to greet her husband. "Hello love how was your day" she took his coat and hung it up "I'll make dinner" she said. She tried to be a good little house wife. Tala sensed something, something wrong usually his farther would have thrown a 100 insults at his mother by now but he ignored her. Johns eyes were resting on Sally who was still playing with the rug fluff.  
"What are you doing brat" he slurred, tension filled the room but Sally didn't understand the feeling yet she turned around looking over her shoulder. " Hello daddy, how are you ?" she asked brightly. Tala tensed he knew what was going to happen.

John growled. Jane froze and Tala reacted before his farther he leapt up and ran at his sister grabbing her and pulling her out of the way just as there farther threw the glass bottle at his daughter yelling "you are no child of mine". Tala had been quick but he couldn't keep up sally was ripped from his hands by her hair. She screamed loudly tears in her eyes .Tala snarled at his farther "leave her alone you asshole" he hated him so much he launched himself at his dad with surprising power knocking him to the floor. Sally was released. Jane joined the fray. "hunny please calm down don't hurt them" she pulled both Tala and Sally back. Tala pulled his sister close, his mother was doing her job for once she was defending her two children. He smiled maybe she loved them after all.

Neither sally or Tala realise that this would be there mum's ultimate downfall. The last thing she would ever do for them. The two horrified siblings watched as there father's faced turned into a purely evil smile. They watched as he picked up the bottle he had thrown at sally, it was now broken, they watched him advance on their mother. They watched as he made the first stabbing motion. They heard her screams of pain and her cries for help. They saw blood run scarlet.  
Then finally Tala snapped out of it he grabbed his sisters hand "Sally we must run" he whispered. The two raced out the open door into the cold Russian night. They ran down the streets faster and faster both so scared there farther would follow them. They ran all the way to the city and into the crowds. Then they heard him "Tala....Sally where are you come out come out kids....come on come to daddy". Tala turned to his sister she was crying silently. She stared at him looking for help. Tala squeezed her hand. "we need to run some more" he said pulling her along "we can never let him catch us".

sally stumbled as she ran tears running down her cheeks. "what did i do oni-chan, what did I do wrong" she spluttered. "nothing, sally this is not your fault you mustn't think it is, your innocent" Tala said to his sister she gave him a weak smile. The two were in their park now. Tala wondered if Kai was about he didn't like Kai all that much but he knew that he would help him protect sally. They slowed to a walk both out of breath, both tired hungry and scared. What could two small children do in a world so big. How would they survive?

Sally let go off his hand to rub her eyes, she didn't like crying. The two continued to walk. It was dark now. Ice crystals misted the air as the two breathed out. They both shivered, they had been walking a very long time now, when they heard footsteps behind them. slow heavy footsteps. The two children froze at the sound of his voice. "Hello there kids, you've given daddy a run around haven't you" he said his tone one of fake kindness. They both turned and started at their dad, the man who now wanted to kill them.

Tala knew what he had to do. "Sally I want you to run, run as fast and as far as you can" his sister went to interrupt "Don't worry sis I promise ill find you, just hide and wait when its safe ill come for you" they held each other's gaze finally Sally nodded at her brother. "I love you my oni-chan" she said kissing his cheek. "I love you to now go" Tala smiled his sister nodded one more time and raced off. John his farther roared with anger and raced at his children. It was the daughter he wanted to kill most but Tala had to die to. There could be no witness. As farther ran at son, Tala launched his only weapon, his beyblade. It flew through the air slashing his dad across the face. Tala then ran in the opposite direction from his sister, his plan worked his farther followed him, cursing loudly.

Not that far away Sally was running as if from fire. Her limbs ached all she wanted to do was curl up and cry but she wouldn't she needed to be strong, she had to hide away and wait for her brother to find her. That day she promised herself that day that when the two were back together she would be strong enough to look after herself. Sally took comfort in knowing no matter how long the separation was her and Tala would always be brother and sister. She hoped that it would be soon when they found each other. She hoped Kai would be there to. Sally felt a warm glow inside her chest and ran faster, suddenly feeling much stronger.


	14. depature

14 - departure

The time had finally arrived. The was only a few days till the tournament now and Kai and his team were leaving Russia to go to England this year's host country. Kai was looking forward to all the upcoming battles, though he didn't show it. Tala also appeared calm his sister was a different matter though. She seemed excited and nervous at the same time. She kept fidgeting on the bus ride on the way to the airport. Constantly asking questions. How was it run ?, which other teams would be there ? how many ? how strong ?. wold ray and the others be there ?. She was a little annoying.

Kai growled at the girl but she just growled back. Tala was much more patient with Sally he said gently "look we don't know yet OK ? the tournaments differ from year to year...you should know this you said you watched them on TV" he said. His sister turned to him. "yeah I did, but I'm just so excited I've never done anything like this before" she said. the girl was so thrilled to be going to the championships she was literary out of breath.

"If you don't calm down your going to have some sort of attack" Tala laughed. He reached out and grabbed his sister's hand. "please try and settle down" he said. At her brothers touch the girl settled down a little though her face betrayed how she was feeling. She smiled brightly about her as they walked into the airport. Each carried their own luggage in rSck sacks or suitcases they all packed light, Sally didn't really have much at Tala's anyway.

"one more question.....(Kai sighed, Sally glared) where will we stay" she asked. "they will put us up in a hotel" Tala answered. He liked his siste'rs enthusiasm and the fact she wouldn't let Kai dampen it. Sally released his hand running over to a souvenir shop. He watched her go then turned on Kai. "Would you back off her Kai !?" he snapped. Kai turned to him and said "she needs to settle down she can't act like that at the games, she's worse than Tyson". Tala sweet dropped that was impossible. He then looked back at his sister who was still running about in the shop. Nope Tyson was worse. Sally wasn't as loud or annoying at least not to him. Kai watched her to.

Kai's pov

"Stupid, moody cow, why does she keeping getting all hyper ?, and why does she keep glaring at me what the hell have I done...OK so I walked on her in the shower but I found that equally embarrassing as she did if not more. Perhaps it's because i haven't apologized for it, I shouldn't though it was her fault, still I need her to concentrate and listen to me, maybe I'll say sorry just this one time.... when Tala's about though if he finds out what happened ill never hear the end of it from either of them"

end pov

Sally armed with a whole bag of goodies wandered over to them seemingly a little calmer. "What did you buy ?" her brother asked. She smiled and showed the two boys a bag filled with nothing but scraps of different coloured fabrics, and other random things. Kai looked back up at sally "and just what are you going to do with that lot ?" he scoffed. Sally winked at him "it's a surprise" she replied. Both Tala and Kai blinked at her as she walked past them towards their gate "come on boys we got a plane to get, your both so slow" she called. Tala smiled and ran to catch up. Kai carried on walking behind them his white scarf fluttering out behind him.


	15. the swan hotel

15 - the swan hotel

England, finally they had arrived in the host country. Kai was surprised how quite the plan ride was. Sally calmed down a lot, she even slept a little. Kai found this awkward though as she had rested her head on his shoulder while this wished she had snuggled up with Tala instead, Tala probably thought the same. He had been watching Kai like a hawk repeatedly asking Kai to be kinder to sally.

Right now however neither teen was in site, lost in the huge building. They were at their hotel now. The it was called the "swan hotel". It was large and glamorous. The were images of the white bird all round the building, often accompanied by water or sometimes moonlit scene. Kai was interested slightly he wondered why a bird from the countryside would feature in a hotel in the city centre. They were in London after all very few swans here except maybe on the river. Kai didn't know why but the images of the swan kind off creped him out. Particularly in one painting. The lobby of the hotel was spacious with red and gold walls. The were oak tables and big squashy red chairs dotted about. Then the was the reception desk was a dark mahogany with a riverside scene carved into it and there above the desk was the painting.

It was massive, two maybe three times Kai height. The painting featured a twisting torrent of water and in front of that was a swan, but this swan was very different from the rest. It had extra features including long purple and blue tail feathers, golden bands around its feet and neck, strange green patterns that looked like weeds decorated its body. Kai looked closer. On the birds tail the was an image of a crescent moon and she had the most intense eyes. Bright green and imposing, the painting was striking, the creature beautiful but the was something there something ominous. He read the title beneath the masterpiece. "Luna the water phoenix" he read, he looked back up into the eyes of this creature "water phoenix ?" he puzzled.

Kai found himself thinking about Dranzer. How he was a phoenix, a bird of fire. Water phoenix's didn't exist! .That was a stupid idea and the name Luna that meant the moon, this bird was the exact opposite of a phoenix. Kai came to the conclusion however made created this piece was probably mad. "Interested are you" said a gentle laughing voice. Kai turned and almost had a heart attack at how close the owner of the voice was. a girl of about 16 was standing behind him, right behind him inches in fact.

"hn" Kai grunted moving back. The girl took that as a yes. She flicked her long blue and silver hair out her eyes which were gold they reminded Kai of a cat. she smiled up at the painting. "Luna is the spirit of a lake that stood here millions of years ago. It's said at first Luna was nothing more than a simple swan, beautiful, intelligent, gentle but incredibly fragile" said the girl she turned to Kai to study his reaction. He looked bored and slightly annoyed. The boy closed his eyes and folder his arms over his chest.

The girl laughed quietly "maybe some other time then" with that she turned and left. Kai watched her go then turned back to the painting. Then quite suddenly the boy shivered as he held Luna's gaze. Usually he like old legends and although Luna did fascinate him but for some reason she scared him to. He sensed some unknown power and shivered again.

"Kai did you catch cold" said another voice, Kai felt someone touch his arm. It was Sally, she had come back to find him. "talking to me again are you ?"Kai replied, a little colder than he had intended. The girl scowled at him but reached up and felt his forehead. Kai suddenly felt very warm what the hell was she doing. He felt his face flush. "you don't have a fever, what made you shiver ?" Sally wondered out loud.

From behind them there was a lot of loud noise. Shouting. Whopping. Whistling. Sally and Kai turned around to see the Bladebreakers approaching. Tyson in the lead grinning at them, Ray with a strange little smirk on his face the others were all laughing, smiling or wearing very shocked expressions. Kai felt more heat rising to his cheeks. "it's not what you think !!!" he almost yelled. Sally blinked, an just said "eh ?" in a confused sort of way. Then went bright pink when she finally caught on. "No its really not !!!" she said. Her and Kai rambled on as the others teased well sally rambled, Kai just decided ignoring them was better. He glared at them daring anyone to tease him.


	16. sorry

16 – sorry ?

Sally rambled on and on to the blade breakers how they had the wrong idea about her and Kai. Eventually Kai just grabbed her buy the hand and dragged her off. This only caused all his friends to teased more but him and Sally could escape the madness of now. Kai reasoned with himself that his friends wouldn't dare pick on him for too long.  
"Honestly your friends Kai there so immature, I mean I was just checking to see if you had a fever" Sally was blushing, still rambling. Kai turned to the girl, she looked very warm and pink. Was she really that embarrassed ?. "Yes about that, there was really no need. I do not wished to be babied" he frowned. Sally looked up at him, her eyes darkened and she looked back down. She looked hurt.

Kai groaned "now what" he scowled. "I'm sorry Kai..it's..I just care that's all...I was just worried about you..."Sally trailed off. Kai found himself thrown off by the girl's ever changing mood, to him it was kind of daunting. He sighed and ran his fingers threw his light blue hair. Sally shifted about in front of him, she looked all around the corridor they were standing in. She looked at the paintings the expensive vases and furniture. She looked a everything but Kai. He continued to watch her for a second."I already know you care..." Kai whispered. Sally looked up at him again his hair was covering his eyes in a dark veil. The boy continued. "A lot has changed since we were kids sally...it can't be that way again, I can't be that person anymore"

Sally's eyes widened where in god's name was all this coming from ?. Why had Kai's tune suddenly changed, why was he suddenly exposing himself to her?. "Kai" she began. "Shut up a minute" Kai snapped. Sally sweet dropped. The old Kai hadn't gone that far apparently. Normally she would go into defence mode but she choose not to. Kai spoke again. "look I'm sorry I know you want it to be like old times but I'm....a lots happened I've changed since we were children" he paused this wasn't his way but now he started he couldn't seem to stop. "A lot happened to me and Tala, stuff you can't imagine" he said quietly. "Don't be so sure Kai you don't know where I've been or what life was like even for me even when we were small, there is a lot you don't know" Sally said she sounded sad and the boy even heard a little fear in her voice.

Kai gave her a very small smile "one day ill swap horror stories with you" he said shakily. The were just a few more things to say. "you've really changed sally" he said the girl looked at him their gazes locked. "How so ?" sally whispered. Kai smiled for the second time "you don't let me boss you about anymore for one thing; you're stronger and way more confident than you were". Sally shifted about nervously "That's good right?" she asked. Kai nodded. The girls sky blue eyes were still locked on his purple ones. "Yes it is" he said barely audible. Why did he still feel so hot his heart was hammering.

"If you uncomfortable you can stop" Sally said. Kai shook his head this was hard but "I've got one more thing to say" he said and took a breath "I'm sorry about walking in on you in the shower. I know it was very embarrassing and it was rude of me, I'll be more careful in the future". Kai said hurriedly. Sally went a bright shade of red "let's just not mention that ever again" she stammered memorise flooding back to them both. Sally remembered throwing a shampoo bottle with almost deadly accuracy. Kai remembered peachy smooth skin and subtle curves he went even redder. "Why the hell is that still so clear in my head he thought am I really a perv ?" he wondered.

Kai changed the subject "are we OK now ?" he said looking at Sally's expression. She smiled "we're great....and I'll try and be good I am a little moody" she said. "Little that's an understatement" Kai smirked. "oi don't push it Kai" sally growled. "why ? what are you going to do about it ?" the taller teen said smugly. "don't start ya lanky git" "short $$" "sour puss" "hobbit". the two threw insults back and thoth but this time because they were friends. Not like when they were children, both were reaching adulthood now and were very different people now. No this was the start of something new.  
the teens walked back into the lobby. Thankfully the blade breakers had now gone. As she walked the painting of Luna caught her eye. She stopped to look and her jaw dropped. Was she the only one seeing this ?. The torrent of water moved up and around the great white bird. Luna herself had spread her beautiful wings out turning slowly in the water. Then the creature's eerie gaze meet Sally's. Sally felt a strange tugging sensation in her chest and then in her left pocket the pocket she kept her blade in. the tugging in her pocket stopped chased away by another sensation. Burning.  
"Ow" sally yelped. The pain stopped her transfixion. Kai looked at her strangely. "Sally are you OK ?" he asked, faint concern in his voice. She looked at him then ran her hand over her forehead and then over her eyes, "yeah I think I'm just a little tired" she was no way she was going to say what she just saw. "Come on then let's find our rooms, then you can rest" Kai said he walked off Sally following behind. She didn't look back at the painting but she felt it watching her. The creatures eyes glinted and it said in a voice no one could here "finally I have found the one, finally I will be free".


	17. the tourdement begins

17 - the tournament begins

"Come on you two, hurry up " Kai yelled to his team. He glared and strode on ahead the of two siblings. Tala and Sally lagged behind, Sally holding Tala's hand. In Kai's experience this could mean one of two things. One she was very excited and Tala was trying to calm her down. Secondly it meant she was very nervous and was seeking comfort from her brother. Kai had a feeling it was the second. He turned back to them, the two were talking quietly. He wondered if he should wait for them.

Sally turned to her brother "there's gonna be loads of people isn't there oni-chan" she said blue eyes wide. Tala smiled at her she always used that expression when she needed his reassurance. When she felt smaller than him and this was happening less often now. "There always are sally, but don't worry you strong your do fine" Tala said. Sally squeezed his hand. "What's wrong ?" her brother asked gently. Sally looked up at him, she looked like she did when they were little she looked small and vulnerable. Tala knew it was just first tournament nerves. He was about to confront her when something distracted him. A very loud annoying something.

"Hey guys wait for us" it was Tyson. as sally saw Tyson and the rest of that merry lot she seemed to brighten up. She turned to them and smiled waving at them. Kai had stopped a little ahead of them. He watched his ex team advance on Tala and sally. He watched as sally let go of Tala and raced up to them. She greeted them all cheerfully. There was some friction between her and Tyson which made Kai smirk, but his face turned sour as she greeted Ray. She smiled at him and the two began talking. Kai felt a strange sensation in his chest. A rising, burning heat he couldn't explain. he found himself glaring at Ray. Kai continued to watch until Tyson and the others departed. He ignored all of them angrily as they walked past. However unlike sally they were used to this treatment and thought nothing of it, though ray did wonder why he got Kai's super dark\evil glare.

Sally watched the blade breakers go she wondered who would be on their new teams. She also wondered why they would break up in the first place they must have been unstoppable together. However their loss was her gain, now she had Kai on her team. Sally felt a lot better now, this was going to be fun. She walked quickly to catch up with Kai who was still walking ahead. She caught up with him smiling broadly. "I really like your friends Kai, there all so nice" she stated. Kai turned at her, glared and carried on going.

Tala saw this and sighed. Him and Sally just looked at each other and shrugged both confused by the older teens behaviour. "his a moody git, just ignore him Sally" he said to his sister. She smiled at him. "It's OK I don't mind anymore" she replied. Tala was slightly taken aback. "Really ?!" he asked. Sally simply nodded, Tala had a feeling he had missed something. He decide to leave it for now. In his mind Sally was just accepting that Kai wasn't who he used to be. He had no idea of the moment that sally and Kai had shared earlier that morning. He had no idea that the cold, cold boy had actually apologised to his sister.

Finally the three arrived at the beystadium. It was a huge building and decorated brightly with posters, balloons, streamers, and stalls everywhere selling different beyblade merchandise. Sally's eyes widened and she drew a long breath. Tala and Kai knew what was coming. Sally was gone in 3 seconds flat, disappearing into the crowds. "Sally come back we don't have time" Tala yelled. Kai sighed and walked in the direction that Sally had gone, he reappeared only seconds later with sally tucked under one arm like a book bag. She looked really pissed off. Her brother sweet dropped. "come on Tala hurry up" Kai said simply.

The team continued into the building, Sally still under Kai's arm and growling quietly to herself. "Has anyone ever told you you're a jerk !" she whispered to Kai. "Frequently" he replied, smirking. Tala was following behind feeling confused this was different. Kai was acting almost playfully and Sally didn't really seem to mind the attention. Soon Sally began to squirm. "Put me down ! Moron" she said still growling. "Can I trust you not to run off at the first shiny thing you see ?" Kai asked still smirking. "Yes" Sally said this time trying not to laugh. Kai dropped her to the floor. "Ow....you really are a jerk Kai" Sally frowned rubbing her limbs. "would you stop picking on my sister" Tala snapped, helping sally up. His sister smiled and hugged her brother. "It's OK oni-chan his a moron but I still like him" she laughed. Kai felt his cheeks burn and had that strange sensation in his chest again, the one where if felt like his heart was racing. Kai looked away and walked off.  
Tala and sally followed. The three arrived in the centre room of the stadium, the colossal room where they all would battle but now this room served as an announcing hall. Sally looked around the stadium was full of cheering fans up on a settled area above them and around her Kai and Tala were the other teams. A spotlight turned on over their DJ, tall with spiky brown hair and sunglasses. He twirled his mic in his left hand smiling widely, gathering excitement from the already madding crowd. Sally felt nervous again. As the crowds gave a loud woop she made a little yelping sound and hid behind Tala. He smiled at her "aw don't go all shy sis" he laughed but sally remained hidden. Kai just stayed silent watching the two.

"OK folks here are this year's line up" called the DJ. Sally peeked out from behind her brother only to be pulled out completely from behind him by Kai. He kept his hand on her back and made her stand in full view of the crowd. "Don't let people see your nervous" he whispered. Sally's blue eyes fixed with his purple orbs for the smallest of seconds. She nodded and they both turned away. Kai smiled as sally relaxed.

"First up we have Robert and the Majestics" called the DJ. Kai glared over at them, he still hated those annoying rich kids. Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique all equally irritating but beatable.  
"next up and the All-stars" Sally looked over interested she recognized Michael, Rick and Emily from TV. Then of course the was Kai's ex teammate. Sally smiled, it would be fun to battle Max.  
"Then there's that terrible twosome Raul and Julia" the DJ yelled. Sally saw the tag team.  
She was confused that the were only two. "They were like that in the last two tournaments too" said Tala, sensing her thoughts. "There brother and sister" he finished. Sally smiled "like us" she said. "like us" Tala repeated. Kai rolled his eyes, Tala was turning into a great big sap .

"Then there's Ray and those White tigers" the spot light was thrown on said team and Kai felt the heat in his chest once again. He glared at Ray but he wasn't looking he was too busy winking at Sally, who smiled back. Ray had a new team Mariah wasn't there. Lee was so was Gary and a new girl that Kai recognized from somewhere but didn't know her name. She had blue and silver hair and silver cat-like eyes. Kai continued to glare daggers at the team as the next team were introduced. "Then there's a new team called the Demonbladers" Kai's team all looked at this strange team made up of four boys all with a strange force about them they only recognized Brooklyn he looked smug as always, it was obvious he believed he would win. Kai felt anger and hate burn even stronger in him. However that feeling came to an abrupt halt. "and here's team Ming Ming" yelled the DJ. Kai. Tala and Sally sweet dropped. Ming Ming had several other girls on her team including Mariah and Matilda. All looked very girly and rather pathetic in Kai's opinion. "dibs on Ming Ming" whispered sally and both Tala and Kai nodded knowing she could take her.

"Then there's the dragon masters with last year's champs Tyson and Diache" the crowd went even louder when the spot light landed on Tyson, everyone seemed to love him. He and Kai held each other's gaze for just a second. Then Tyson raised his hands calling to his fans. "dick" Sally and Tala muttered in unison. It was their turn under the spot light now. "and last but far from least last year's runner ups the blitzkrieg boys and their leader Kai" and the spotlight was on them for only a second before Sally erupted "you guys didn't change the name !!" she yelled and Tyson and half the stadium roared with laughter at the look at Kai's face as the girl ran at him.


	18. rookie

18 – rookie ?

In order to keep Sally from killing Kai in front of several hundred people not to mention those watching on TV, Tala decided to sit on her. He sat on her back preventing her from moving, this didn't stop the insults she threw at Kai tbut kept him physically safe. Sally called Kai every rude name under the sun. Kai of course refused to apologize to her. He was Kai after all. Tyson came over to rub the incident in Sally's face. This however was a mistake on his part as Tala was not opposed to Sally killing him. He contemplated letting her up. Sally grumbled then sighed heavily. She was incredibly angry at Kai but had to try and calm down. "I'm OK now Oni-chan let me up" she said.

The was a gasp around them. It came from not only Tyson but it came from Ray, Max, Diachi, and all the rest of them. The ex Bladebreakers. "ONI_CHAN....BROTHER !?" they all chanted. Sally who was still under Tala looked up at them "yeah his my half brother...didn't I tell you that already ?" she said, dame her forgetfulness. "and his also heavy, seriously Tala get off I'm not going to kill Kai....at least not yet ill get him when there no witnesses" Sally added said in a matter of fact sort of way. Kai grunted at her "Oh I'm terrified" he said sarcastically. Sally glared back at him and stuck out her tongue. "Grow up I forgot OK ?" Kai retaliated, she was being childish.

Tala got off Sally and she went back to ignoring Kai, that would show him. The cameras were off now she could slap him but she didn't want to really. "um hello sally, Tala related ? Why didn't you tell me that when I battled you, I might of taken you seriously then" Tyson said looking smug. Sally turned slowly to face him. "and just what do you mean by that ?" she said menacingly. Kai and Tala exchanged a glance. "well I just thought you were a rookie when I battle you. I went real easy on you, me and Dragoon will thrash you next time" boasted the champion. Sally's eyes were covered in a dark band, her eyes glinted "Why you obnoxious little twat" she yelled, she ran at Tyson full pelt. Tyson yelled in shock. Tala sat back decided to watch, this would be funny after all.

However Kai spoiled his fun he grabbed sally and placed her once again under his arm. "Let me down Kai, let me down he needs a slap" she growled. She tried to wiggle free but Kai's grip was tight. "Whilst I agree with you Sally, me and Tyson have a date to keep in the finals" Kai said. Tyson grinned. Sally blinked at the boys. "Your dating ?!.....I didn't think you were gay Kai, Tyson maybe" she said. she had a dumb moment which caused Tyson to fall over anime style and Kai to yell at her once more "I meant a battle, A BEYBATTLE. NOT A ACTUAL DATE !!" he snarled. Sally blinked again, still under Kai's arm. She smiled then laughed "oh I get it, well why didn't you say so" she said "honestly boys can be so stupid" she added. Kai glared "you seem to be under the impression I'm gay with Tyson and yet your calling me stupid ?" he growled at the girl.

Tyson had just got up when Sally said "I'm sorry Kai, I still think Tyson gay though" and he fell down again. "I'm not gay!!" he snarled. Sally continued to laugh at him. Kai smirked he liked the fact that her and Tyson didn't get on. He wished it was the same for her and Ray because at that moment the neko-gin appeared between them. Ray laughed and patted sally on the back "you sure know how to deal with Tyson don't you ?" he said. Sally smiled "i do my best" she giggled cutely. Kai's face turned sour partly because of that and partly because Tyson was bending his ear. "Can't you do something about that brat!?" he said. Kai said nothing; he just glared at the champion. Tyson got the hint and made a quick exit with the others.

A little later Sally, Kai and Tala were walking back together towards the hotel. Tyson had left Sally feeling a bit down with all his "rookie" comments. She ws glad it was just her and her team again.  
She laughed a little behind Tala and Ka, not knowing that pair of eyes were watching her carefully. As Tala pulled ahead of the team Kai saw a chance. He had to be quick. He dropped his pace so he was level with Sally, she looked up at him, her sky blue eye looking distresses. Kai looked up to make sure Tala wasn't paying attention. Then he lent down to Sally and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, don't listen to what Tyson said your are many things but you are not a rookie". Then he pulled away walking ahead of her and Tala, leaving Sally to stare after him a pink tinge on his cheeks


	19. the first round

19 - the first round

The day had finally arrived, the day when the first rounds of the beyblade world championships would begin. Sally had never felt so nervous in her entire life. She kept squeezing her brother, Tala's hand. They were walking down a corridor, down to the stadium where they would have their first battle. These weren't just pre tournament jitters though. Her brother didn't know it, it was Kai that was making sally on edge. Even now she could feel his purple eyes on her body.

Sally shifted about awkwardly. The boy was certainly acting strangely. He seemed less moody, kinder too. Whenever he caught her eyes he would smirk and give his usual grunt before turning away or had he always done that !?. Sally couldn't remember. All she knew is that when Kai had whispered in her ear the day before, something had happened. Some knew feeling had surfaced. She suddenly felt very aware around Kai. He was still watching her now.

In her pocket Sally still had the attack ring Kai had given her when they were kids. She reached into her pocket squeezing it tightly. No one knew this but she kept it with her most the time. Partially if she was beybattling. It was her lucky charm. It made her feel stronger as a blader and a person. Still Kai watched and Sally felt her heart flutter.

Tala watched his sister carefully. She was being strangely quiet. Kai was different too, although Tala couldn't quiet work out how. The boy just seemed to be more relaxed for some reason. Tala was feeling like he was constantly missing things. He looked between the two puzzled. So lost in his thoughts was the teen that he jumped five foot in the air when Sally suddenly yelped.  
"oh i just remembered something !!" she cried. She turned around heading to the locker room. Tala recovering from the previous shock managed to grab her before she had gone to far. He pulled her back by her wrist. "Too late sis we're on" with that said Tala dragged his sister into the arena.

The stadium was full of cheering kids. Sally gasped. Tala grinned at her. Kai went "hn" and closed his eyes and folded his arms causing his team mates to sweet drop in his direction.  
The DJ's vice echoed outwards, "Hiya folks all you all ready for our first match !!?" he yelled. The fans all whopped ecstatically. Sally looked about her, curiously. She wondered who they were up against. In the audience she saw some of the other teams including Ray's team and Tyson's.

Kai watched Sally out of the corner of his eye. Part of him was glad she want jumping around and he was very glad she didn't seem to nervous but she was being weird with him again. The girl kept shifting glances at him but barley met his eye before she looked away and went all pink. At this point Kai realised girls were hard to understand. Then again he thought it might just be Sally that's odd. Kai didn't really notice other girls so he didn't know. His purple eye opened fully and he turned to watch as sally tried to attract someone's attention. Someone in the audience. Kai looked where Sally was waving.

He saw Tyson, he was sticking his tongue out at Sally. She wisely choose to ignore him. However he wished she would ignore the others too. He glared as the girl waved to Ray and his team, all waved back, Ray giving her a thumbs up. Kai growled as he felt that heat again. The one that rose in his chest and felt so uncomfortable. It was rather like anger but somehow different.

As sally waved at Ray and the others her view was cut off as Kai stepped in front of her. She looked up at him "Kai ?" she said in a strangled sound, her cheeks tinged with pink. "concentrate !!" Kai snapped back "It's starting, now focus" he finished and walked off to sit on the bench. "Yes, Im sorry" Sally babbled going even redder. Tala looked at them still confused. He sighed to himself and sat on the other side of the bench Sally sat in the middle.

"and here's our first contestants" called the DJ "is the blitzkrieg boys (Sally growled to herself) vs the Majestics ". The crowed went mad, this would be good. "this year's beybattles will be sorted by the computer it will pick two bladers from each team to go against each other in tag teams, lets see what or rather who will be up first !" he announced. All attention (except Kai's) turned to the giant computer screen on the bit her lip, she was eager to fight she wanted to prove she wasn't a rookie.

The screen flashed with the team members, finally it settled. "OK there you have it the teams are Kai and sally vs Robert and Johnny" the audience went wild. Sally smiled at her brother who whispered "kick there $$ sis". Kai meanwhile had a somewhat evil look on his face. He knew who he wanted, he wanted Johnny. They were old rivals. He would make the snob the first victim of him and Dranzer the last would be Tyson.

All attention turned back to the screen, which was flashing again. Who would be first ?. On the other side of the stadium the Majestics were smirking. As far as they were concerned Kai would be a problem but Sally was a nobody. Tala sensed this, his little sister had a way to go yet. This first battle would be where she started to show people how good she really was. The screen stopped, the images on the screen were Johnny and Sally. Tala's sister gazed at the image and then at the blader himself. "He looks like a right jerk off" she stated but her voice shook slightly. Sensing her nerves Tala reached over and brushed his hand over hers. This touch alone was enough to settle her, as long as Sally knew her brother was there she would always settle.

Tala knew once sally was actually in battle she would be fine, all the shyness and nerves would just disappear. He watched as his sister took a deep breath and stood up. Sally walked a little too fast to the dish, not because of nervousness but because of eagerness. She wanted to beybattle, she wanted to show everyone how good she was. Just as Sally got to the dish she felt his eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder catching Kai's line of sight. They looked at each other for just a second. Then Kai nodded and closed his eyes, back to his usual pose. He was saying good luck to his team mate.

"OK folks let's get this battle started, representing the Majestics is Johnny !!" called the DJ. Cheering filled the room. Sally looked carefully at her opponent. He was short in stature but he still looked strong. He had reddish brown hair that stood up. "looks like he stuck his finger in a plug socket" the girl mumbled to herself. Johnny smirked at her, smugness radiating off him.  
"And first up for the blitzkrieg boys is Sally" continued the DJ. At her name the was a lot of gossip in the crowds, though there were loud cheers coming from where Kai's friends were. After a few seconds rest of the audience joined in with them. "Sally's knew to the scene but as a relative of Tala's I'm sure she's no pushover" Sally smiled at the DJ's last point.

Across the dish Johnny smirked "well I must sally you're a strange looking boy" he mocked. "God, I can't believe I have to fight a rookie" he added with a sneer. Sally's eyes went dark. She clenched her fists and she exploded "oh wow that was clever, careful you don't hurt your head there thinking too hard" she growled "and I'm going to show you and everyone here I'm no rookie" she finished with a snarl. Johnny was a little shocked by his opponent reaction but quickly recovered. "Yeah, yeah whatever" he said. He had wanted to battle Kai but messing with this girl could be fun. He smiled and him and Sally prepared to launch. Both bladers intent on winning.  
over in the stands Kai's purple eyes opened. He wanted to watch this now. He knew Johnny had said the two worst possible things and would no doubt say more. Kai smirked, he would enjoy seeing Johnny fall against Sally and Locotta


	20. tagteam supream

20 - A tag team supreme \ yes i no the title for this chapter is cheesy lol\

The audience were already on the edge of their sets. This battle, Johnny vs Sally would be the first in the tournament. Everyone was keen to see how good this little red headed girl was. She was certainly determined. Johny tried to stare down his rival but Sally glared right back, her blue eyes glinting. Her black blade was small like her. Smaller than the average blade, and no doubt easy to smash thought the boy.

Sally smirked she knew what he was thinking and she was gonna make him pay. The Dj raised his arm above his head. " OK contestants 3 2 1 let it rip !!!" he yelled pulling his arm down through the air. It was the equalivilant of a starting pistol. The two blades launched there weapons, both landing in the dish with a crash. Johnny grinned evilly at the little black blade. " ill finish this quickly....go Salamolyon" he yelled. His large orange blade flew in a deadly line straight at Locotta. Sally responded in the same way she had with her battle with Tala. "stand your ground locotta" she encouraged. The audience gasped was this girl insane .

The orange blade hit its target at full force. It was a lot bigger. Sparks flew across the dish but Locotta stood strong. "What the hell !?" exclaimed Johnny. "Push her back" he urged his blade. Salamolyon increase its power. Sally grinned. Suddenly her blade moved to the right. So suddenly that its orange opponent went flying it rebounded against the side of the dish making scuff marks.

How did he not see that coming ? Sally thought to herself still grinning. "That was a cheap trick" Johnny growled at her across the dish. Sally still smiling, silently she ordered her next move. Her rival went very quite as he saw his blade being thrown against the wall again, this time Locotta right behind it. The sound of grinding metal filled the ears of the on lookers. Smoke rose from Johnny's blade. Sally was a whole lot stronger than he thought, he would have to battle harder than he expected.

"Come on out Salamolyon" Johnny yelled. Fire flew, blowing the smoke and Locotta out of the way. The black blade flew through the air landing neatly on edge of the dish, where it stayed balancing perfectly. Sally looked up at Jonny's bit power a huge salamander, it stood up on its back legs its teeth bared at her, its tail swished. The girl just continued to smile, this beast was strong but Locotta was stronger. She was stronger.

The black blade continued to dance on the rim of the dish. It and its owner were mocking Johnny. Kai and Tala were enjoying watching Sally frustrate Johnny. They knew that sally was only playing at the moment and that he was about to see just what made Sally so confident she would win.  
"Salamolyon use flame spiral" called its keeper. Fire flashed up from his blade in a huge, turning tower of heat. It raced at Locotta. Who to everyone's surprise raced to meet it in the enter of the dish. There the two blades clashed together and the little black blade disappeared in a wall of fiery embers. Seconds past the fire died. Smoke and ash filled the dish. The orange blade raced back a bit to escape the explosion it caused.

Johnny stared to laugh. Kai glared at him, the foolish boy really thought he had won. Kai knew otherwise his purple eye studied Sally, she was really something few blades could still be in one piece. As the smoke cleared he smiled and closed his eyes the battle was nearly over. There still in the absolute centre of the dish span Locotta not a scratch on it. Johnny paled and his jaw dropped.

"Not bad for a lizard, now I'll show you real fire power" Sally said, glaring now. It was time this asshole paid for his insults. "Locotta let's finish this. Upon its masters call the black blade glowed in a blue light. Gigantic flames erupted from the centre followed by the huge black wolf. The wolf raised its nose to the sky and howled with it Sally cried " Locotta now Sky fire" and wolf raced forward, fire leaping round its form. It bounded into the air where it and is blade were emerged in a ball of blue fire, together the two crashed down on Johnny's blade. "No !" yelled its owner. The fire disappeared.

The smoke cleared. The wolf bit power howled once more and everyone stared at its fallen victim. The orange blade lay at the beast's feet, in pieces. There was a gasp. Then a cheer erupted from the stands a cheer for Sally and her bitbeast Locotta. Sally raised her hand her blade jumped into it. She brushed the dirt of it then held it up above her head. The audience went wild. Johnny sank to his knees, no one had ever beaten him so quickly and no one had actually broken his blade before. Sally shot him a look "that will teach you and anyone else to under estimate my skill she snapped. With that passing comment she turned back and walked to her team.

Tala greeted her first "nice job sis" he smirked "you sure showed him" he added. Sally beamed at him "thank you oni-chan" She said and flopped down next to him on the bench turning her attention to her captain "erm Kai....she began. The boy stood up suddenly "well done" he muttered quickly his face turned away he walked to the dish for his fight. His stomach knotted because he hadn't said all he wanted to like the fact she was amazing. Kai could feel her bright blue eye watching him "good luck Kai" she called out. The knot in his stomach died instantly and his heart skipped at beat. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile not caring if Tala saw him. Sally went a little pink.

Tala did indeed notice his eyes narrow slits shifting suspiciously between Kai and Sally and thinking "just what the fuck is going on here !!?. What in god's name did I miss !?. OK," he thought "I need to keep a close eye on these two. They're both being weird. This so better not be heading where I think its heading". He pondered eyes still flicking between the two.

Kai and Robert were preparing to battle. Kai noted that the Majestics hadn't got any better at being a team. Johnny was getting little comfort at losing his battle and his blade. In fact Kai heard Oliver and Enrique giving him a hard time for losing to a rookie. Kai's chest hurt his blood boiled even after that battle they didn't think Sally was any good!?. Kai glared at Robert, he hated that snob. With the blood rushing in his ears and anger welling up inside Kai vowed to always win not for himself but for his team, for Sally.

The DJ raised his arm "contestants take your positions" he said. Robert smiled smugly at Kai not sensing the danger he was in "well at least I get a real blader to fight with" he said. "iwis hi could say the same" Kai said coldly. Robert smirked over at him, thinking Kai was being his usual self. Kai glared over at him whilst preparing his blade." 3 2 1 let it rip" called the Dj using the same arm motion as before.

Robert launched his purple blade wasting no time he told it to attack. " Take a chunk out his blade Griffolion" he called. Kai's launch had been quick and full of anger fuelled power. Dranzer went straight towards its rival beyblade. Kai would show anyone to put down his team. "Dranzer blaze" he ordered. A bright red and gold bird appeared shrieking loudly, sharing its masters anger. Fire surrounded the whole dish, the air became humid. Kai's blue blade fired itself repeatedly at the purple one. It moved so quickly one attack after the other. Flames burning the ground and gashes were gouged into the dish from the violence of Kai's attack.

Robert was in shock the match had been going for only seconds. What was up with Kai ?. He was pissed. Kai was on a warpath. Each move more aggressive than the next there was nothing, nothing Robert could do to stop this onslaught. The purple haired boy growled as he is doom came near. "Dranzer finish him inferno attack !" called Kai. Red feathers rained down on Robert's beyblade each bursting into fire. The was one explosion after the other, pushing the purple blade back towards the other side of the dish.

Finally Robert's blade was in the right place. Kai smirked and Dranzer obeyed the silent order and smashed into it. Giffolion went flying out of the dish over its keepers shoulder cutting the fabiric of Robert's shirt and crashing into the wall above the opposing teams head. The blade was now embedded deep in the wall in a huge burning crater. "The blitzkrieg boys win "!!!!!" called he announced and cheering filed the large room.

Kai shot another cold look at his rivals then walked away his long white scarf swishing behind him. He walked straight past his team where Sally and Tala waited to congratulate was too angry to stop he need to be alone. He need to think.

Sally watched Kai go, he had never seen him blade properly. She though he was fantastic. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off him for the whole match. He was so strong and so..... Sally's heart beat a little faster her skin felt hot. She wanted to run after him but Tala stopped her. "his best left alone when he looks like that sis" he said gently. The two looked at each other for a moment till Sally nodded and she followed her big brother back to the hotel.


	21. the voice

21 - The voice

It was late at night and Sally was waiting for Kai in the lobby. The boy hadn't been since their battle earlier the day. Sally was worried, despite Tala's reassurance that Kai was fine and often wandered off by himself. So here she sat alone, in the huge hotel lobby. The walls brightly decorated in red and gold wallpaper. Expensive vases dotted the room each had a water them to them. Sally ran her finger across one such vase, she couldn't understand this places obsession with water.

Then the was the swans. It seemed that there were references to the white bird everywhere. The were tapestries, vases, ornaments and other junk. Then was that had avoided going anywhere in the painting since she had first seen it. It had giving her a sense of foreboding. Now however she found herself drawn to where the picture hung.

It was so quite in the hotel most people tucked up in bed this late. Looking at a creepy picture probably wasn't the best idea but it would pass the time. So the teen left her comfy chair and went over to the desk where the image was stationed above. She leant on the desk. The room was dimly lite ans she was alone. The white bird was still unlike last time. Sally was thankful about this maybe she had just imagined things last time. Her skin prickled. Sally shivered. "Luna the water phoenix" she read "water phoenix !?" she whispered confused. A Phoenix was a bird of the sun not the sea.

Sally looked up at Luna. Their eyes locked. Green and blue the colours of the sea. Sally couldn't look away as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't. Luna's power held her still. Once again Sally felt a tugging sensation in her chest. Then to her horror she heard a voice. A strong but impossibly sweet voice. "Good evening young lady" it whispered.

Sally was frozen. The voice laughed gently." Don't be afraid I'm not dangerous. I just wanted to ask a favour of you." it continued. Sally gulped then she shook herself as she saw Luna move again. The beautiful creature move its face down out of the painting so she was level with the girl. "I just want to be free, please help me Sally it can be only you" she begged. Sally was transfixed. Was this real, could she really help this beautiful creature to be free and what would happen if she did ?.

Without really realising what she was doing Sally reached up to touch Luna's beak. Then it happened again. The was a burning sensation in her pocket where she kept her beyblade. Another voiced rang out this one filled the room with a rumbling growl. It was earthy its owner was full of strength. Sally couldn't see him but somewhere in her heart she knew it was Locotta.  
"no ! the girl belongs with me you will not have her you beast" it rumbled. As it said this Luna's eye flashed dangerously before she flew back into her painted prison.

Sally dropped her outstretched hand. Her heart hammered she was short of breath and "OK I've gone round the fucking bend. I've lost it, gone loopy !" sally exclaimed. The male voice rumbled once more "you are safe, you are sane but beware of that bird. She seeks your power but she also seeks vengeance". Then there was only silence.

Sally sighed and went back to her chair flopping down on it wearily. Her bit beast had talked to her. Luna had talked to her and the two seemed to be fighting over her. The girl was confused, why did mad things always happen to her. Her eyelids dropped over her blue orbs. Sally curled her back into the chair. Her legs up against her chest and her arms tucked in, she had curled herself into a tight ball. "I hope Kai comes back soon" she yawned and with another sigh Sally fell asleep still waiting for her captain


	22. feelings

22 - feelings

Kai sat high above the streets of London. He was up on the rooftops where no one would find him. the 18 year old sat with his back against the wall. He felt confused, angry and for some reason sad all at the same time. The boy sighed to himself what had happened to him at that match ?. He had never gotten so angry so quickly before. Kai had never been so protective of a team member, not even the Bladebreakers. Heck Kai had never been that protective over anyone in his entire life. He sighed again running his hands through his hair ruffling the blue bangs.

He stood up and began pacing about his frustration overwhelming. What was different?. What was it that made him act strangely around Sally. She made him feel .... Kai didn't know how she made him feel. Kai didn't know this feeling. He wanted to watch and protect her. Kai wanted to see her smile, he wanted her to get the respect she deserved he wanted her.

Kai stopped pacing, he gasped and his cheeks went a little pink. He had a flash back to the day he walked in on her in the shower. Kai flushed even more. He thought about ever since she had arrived. He had found it hard not to look at her. She was so different confident, strong and very pretty. Kai thought about all the times he had got lost gazing in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.

Kai clenched his fists and growled, he couldn't feel this way. It was distracting he couldn't lose focus and he wanted to win after all. The boy trembled. Why was this happening now ?. Why did he have to feel this way ?. Was this really what love felt like ?. He didn't feel like himself and that scared him. It terrified him. Where had all this come from .Kai had always been distant whether he liked someone or not. He kept a wall between himself and other people always. He had no desire to change that until now, he wanted to let Sally inside. He wanted to be with her. To hold her by his side always. Kai growled "No it can't be that way, not now I need to focus I can't afford any distractions" he yelled out to himself.

Kai glared at the floor his anger returning. Anger directed at himself for being a fool. Childhood friends do not become lovers, that was ridiculous !. Besides he didn't deserve her anyway not after all that had happened all he had done. Images from the past at the Abby came back to him in floods. All the harsh training, dirty cramped cells, the beatings, Boris advancing on him evil intent upon his face. Kai shook his head to stop those thoughts, then he whipped away the tears that threatened too flow from his eyes. "Emotions are for the weak" he said to himself but his voice shook.

Why would she even want him anyway ? he thought bitterly. No he had to focus he needed to just try and ignore this strange feeling until it went away, it was probably just a little crush anyway. Kai set of for the hotel, determined to deny his feelings towards Sally even if it made his chest ache and his eyes to sting. Kai decided he would just have to do his best to avoid the younger girl, at least till the end of the tourdement. "It's the only way" Kai thought as he hurried to get back to the swan hotel and the sanctuary of his room.

The boy went through the door into the hotel lobby and there she was. Curled up on a squashy red chair, smiling in her sleep was Sally. She had come down to wait for him. Kai's heart leapt and a voice in the back of his head said "she at least cares very deeply for you maybe she will love you back". Kai kept to his word pushing the thought away, like it had never happened.  
He walked over to the sleeping form. If he was going to deny what he felt he should just wake her, but she looked so sweet curled up like a little kitten. Kai stared at her with his purple eyes.

The girl mumbled inaudibly and her cheeks tinged a little pink, she giggled. That did it she was to cute like this. Kai couldn't wake her. He instead lent down and scooped her up in his arms. She was extremely light to the well toned boy. As he did this the girl snuggled up to his chest sleepily still muttering to herself. Kai stared at her for a second and wondered who or what she was dreaming about. The voice in his head was back "kiss her" it suggested. Kai looked away face flushed, he took a breath and then pushed the voice away once more Kai held Sally tightly and made his way to their room.


	23. onichan

23 Oni-chan

Several days into the tournament it was time for the Blitzkrieg boys to sit and watch the others beybattle for a while. So far the Majestics and team Ming Ming had lost and were out of the tournament. "Aw, I wanted to thrash Ming Ming and Tyson got all the fun" Sally pouted. Kai was once again watching her "dame she's cute" he thought to himself. Sally pouted in his direction " I hope he doesn't get to fight all the good ones before we do or we're gonna have no fun at all" she said still cute.

Kai grunted turning his back on her "your get you fight soon and the next one will be serious so concentrate, we have to get to the finals" he said the tone of his voice was flat and cold. Sally noticed this so did Tala, the siblings watched their captain walk away from them. Tala frowned he wished Kai would back of a little, they wanted to get to the finals just as much as him. The boy turned his attention to his sister who was staring after their captain. He saw her sadness and knew he should help.

Sally's heart fell and so did her face, Kai had suddenly got very distant from her and it hurt. Her blue eyes betrayed this. Her brother stared at her then put his arm round her. "It's OK sis he gets like this, sometimes when he gets close to a person and starts to open up he tries to pull away. He doesn't really like being so close to people even his old team say his distant" he said trying to be a comfort. Kai was being stupid and mean to Sally but she had to understand that he was like that to everyone.

Sally blinked up at her brother, still looking sad."So, does that mean he doesn't want to be my friend anymore ? Will he just drift away ?" she asked. That thought made her want to cry. She liked the older boy so much and after last night she finally realised just how strong her feelings were. Kai hadn't realised this but when he had carried her up to bed the other night she had been half awake, just too exhausted to talk.

FLASHBACK

Sally's eyes felt heavy, she wanted to wait for Kai but her body demanded sleep . The girl had curled up on her chair and closed her eyes. Seconds later Kai walked in, Sally's eyes flicked open. She never noticed how handsome Kai was when they were little but now she found it hard to look away. Her lids shut again. She wanted to run and hug him but really didn't have the energy. The incident with Luna had drained her.

Sally heard Kai walk up to her and pause, then to her surprise he did exactly what she wanted he pulled her into his arms. She felt her cheeks go pink and she muttered at him to put her down. Kai didn't hear her either because she was too quite or because he didn't want to. Sally didn't care deep down she wanted him to keep her there....forever. She longed to open her eyes and be caught in Kai's purple gaze. She could get lost in those eyes happily. Her cheeks went pink as she imagined what it would be like to kiss him and the thought made her snuggle into his muscular chest. She babbled nonsense as she always did when embarrassed.

Kai began to walk and held her tighter, keeping her safe. It was the best feeling in the world, her and Kai Locotta and Dranzer that was how it should be. Quite suddenly her stomach knotted and she heard the sweet voice of the great white bird "no its not" it whispered. Frightened by the intense power of this creature Sally buried her face further into Kai's chest. The sound of his steadily thudding heart calmed her.

END FLASHBACK

Sally shivered at the thought of the dreams she had been having since that night, dreams of Luna. She had dreamt that the bird escaped and caused chaos and destruction in its wake. Tala didn't know anything about the nightmares and figured that his sister was upset about Kai being a jerk. "It's OK sis, Kai likes you differently from them" he said, he fidgeted as he said this. Tala knew his sisters feelings and Kai's. He a spent the last few days watching them exchange glances. He saw what was in their eyes when they looked at each other. In fact the only ones who didn't see was them. "morons why cant they just get it over with and spare me the trauma for watching my sister in such pain" Tala thought whilst looking down at his sister.

Right now as she looked up at him, she looked small and timid. Her blue eyes were unsure. "Do you really think so oni-chan" she said. Tala could tell she wanted to cry. She looked tired like she had been up for several nights. He knew she often had bad dreams about home. That was why she liked to lie in late, to catch up on the sleep her mind deprived her of. He smiled at her, he didn't have to worry Sally would always need her brother. They would always share a close bond. "Really sis, you don't see what I do when Kai looks at you, he feels very strongly for you it's just that his a little scared but how much his feeling" he said.

Sally still looked sad and confused "why is he like that though?, what made him change ?" she asked fiddling with a strand of here long hair. She wished it was like the old days. She looked to her brother, people said that he was a lot like Kai but she didn't see it. "You don't seem to have changed that much, not to me anyway" she said thinking hard about her brothers behaviour as he stared silently at her. Tala spoke only to her and Kai. He seemed to have no other friends and like Kai he could be bad tempered and cold to others. Maybe it was only her that saw the real him after all. "ok so you have, but you're ok with me, so why can't Kai be the same ?" she asked a pleading tone in her voice.

Sally looked exhausted, this thought must of been on her mind for a while. Tala heaved a sigh. It was time to tell her. Time to tell Sally about him and Kai's past. How both had turned so cold. After all if Sally could cure him maybe if she knew the truth she would heal Kai. There was no way Kai would ever tell her so he would have to do it for him. "Sally there is a lot I have to tell you and you need to listen and try not to interrupt" he whispered. Sally's sleepy eyes brightened a little and she pulled a finger across her lips as if to zip them shut. "Good" Tala laughed.

TALA'S TALE

Tala had finally managed to escape his murderous farther. He had launched his blade at his dads face making blood fly. He didn't care, he wanted the bastard to bleed to death. He hated him, he hated him with all his heart. This hate drove him into the dark streets of Russia seaking sanitary. He also hoped to find a way of ridding john from his life.

As the small boy ran he hoped his father would chase him and Sally, Tala looked up at the starry sky and wished that his sister would find a safe home till he was sure it was OK, then he would find her. The little boy had no idea that upon hearing his wish an ancient spirit of fire had answered his call. Locotta's voice rumbled "your sister will always be safe with me" and at that moment a black wolf bitbeast had appeared in sally's beyblade.

Tala's attack on his farther had been witnessed by one other creature. This one a man, a man with purple hair and crimson eyes. Boris. Tala had been approached by the man who offered him shelter and food. A place for young boys to train in beybladeing, Tala's blade was his only toy. The only thing thing he had left even if it was only a second hand thing covered in scratches and dents. He loved beyblading. Despite the warning in the pit of his stomach Tala accepted. The only thing he thought about was becoming strong enough to protect his sister besides this man couldn't be any worse than his dad.

How wrong he had been, Boris was just as bad if not worse than John. It was all niceties at first but then the beatings began. The intense training. The experimentation, his body broken and tortured in the name of science. The nonexistent food and the dirty water. Tala had suffered alone for months every time he did something wrong he would be punished. Sometimes he was whipped into a inch of his life some times worse things happened things he couldn't even tell sally.

After six months Tala did grow into a stronger blader, but he was still emotional. He often cried for his missing sister and if he was caught he was taught otherwise. He was so lonely, Tala would of given anything for a little comfort, a little peace. So he began to find little hiding places where he could go to be alone, to think, to dream and cry. On one such day when he was doing this he was greeted by a voice "what do you think you're doing ? " it snarled. This voice didn't cause fear to race through his body. Instead it brought back beautiful memories of him and his sister playing in the snow with another boy. Tala looked up, smiling broadly "Kai" he exclaimed.

The older boy was indeed Kai but he wasn't the smiling child he had been. His face was full of anger and hate. "I said, what are you doing" Kai pressed "why are you here?" he added venom. Tala opened his mouth to explain but before he could even begin he was cut across. "Is sally here to" Kai said looking around glaring. Power flowed of the boy but under that fear. The fear every boy had that was here, the fear that still ran with most. Little Tala knew Kai was in a great deal of pain. He knew that he was alone just like him.

"Sally's gone" Tala had sniffed tears welling up in his sky blue eyes. They were just like his sisters and Kai was staring into them, a strange expression on his face. Then overcome by a sudden rage Kai pushed Tala over "oh pull yourself together, just be thankful she's not here....she'd probably be dead by now" he spat. With that Kai turned away from his victim and stalked away, head bowed down against the freezing gale. Tal stared after him, tears till in his eyes "jerk, I thought we were friends" he muttered.

END

Tala looked up at Sally " I guess Kai cared more about you than anyone else even then" he said quietly. Sally's blue eyes went wide then tears spilled out of them and down her cheeks. Without a word she reached forward pulling Tala into an air tight hug. She snuffled into his shoulder "My poor oni-chan" she wept hugging him tighter. Tears leaked down over Tala's face too and he held his sister close. She had allowed him to release all his pain, she had been his life line to him, saving him from a cold lonely existence. Hopefully she would be the same for the cold hearted Kai, his friends had begun to thaw the ice at his heart but maybe just maybe Sally could melt it.

The siblings cried a little more before pulling away both sniffing and wiping their eyes. No one could find a closer brother and sister, well not without it being incest anyway. Sally blue eyes red and puffy chocked out a question "how did Kai end up there and why was he so angry ?" he stammered. Tala frowned a little Kai had never told him, the two had never really been that close. "your have to ask the others. Tyson or perhaps Ray....Tyson's' got a big gob on him, he tell Kai your being nosy and then Kai will just sulk more" he replied smirking. Sally nodded, she couldn't quite believe everything she had heard. All the pain her boys had been thorough while she roamed the world. Sally was overtaken by a fresh flood of tears "brother" she sobbed and threw herself at him. She successfully glomped Tala to the ground, there the two stayed crying together. Though all the tears through Tala wondered what Sally's past had been like.


	24. ray and the green eyed monster

24 - Ray and the green eyed monster

Another battless day. Sally had thought hard about everything Tala had told her about Kai's past. At least he had told him what he knew anyway. The girl was now out to find the rest of the story because she wanted to help Kai. To end his pain. To help him break those walls he had placed between himself and the world, even if it was just for Sally was doing as her brother suggested, looking for Ray.

After a long walk she finally found him and his team training. Rays keen cat-like ears heard her before she arrived. He stopped blading and raced up to Sally a strange grin on his face."hey sally" he said still smiling. "erm hi Ray" Sally bean she wasn't sure how to say what she wanted, she shifted her weight about uncomfortably. Ray however seemed to know what she needed. "let's go somewhere private" he said.

The team watched them walk off, including the silver catish eyes of their female player. Sally had learnt that the girls name was Sue. That she controlled an ice powered leopard called Lesain she was extremely bright and powerful. She helped the team by knowing a lot about how to make bey blades and even more about bit-beasts and their origins. In short Sue was the brains of the team and probally one of the smartest bladders out there. Sally and Sue caught each other's gaze for a second and the silver eyes frowned at the blue ones.

Ray looked back at sally "hey come on" he said and he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Sue's silver eyes now flicked over to the trees where a tall boy with two toned blue hair stood, Kai. "this could be problematic" the girl mumbled realisng that her captain had just gotten himself in hot water. Sue's eyes flicked to Ray and Sally then back to Kai. His face was hidden by the shadows but fool could see he was angry.

Kai had followed Sally, he needed to apologize or snapping at her but now he was just following. Anger coursing in his veins. Kai was so angry that he lost the two, too focused on the idea of punching Ray in the face for touching his girl. He was confused as to why she would be meeting up with him anyway!?. She should be training with her brother not messing about with that bloody cat!.In his frustration Kai got further and further away from his victims.

Meanwhile Ray and Sally had come to a clearing, quite, comfortable and completely hidden to anyone who didn't know it was there. They sat down on the floor. Sally started plucking the grass out ground. Nerves strained. After all did he really want to know about Kai's past? ."OK his is going to sound weird Ray but I need to talk to you about "Kai" Ray finished for her. She looked up into his golden eyes. "How did you know ?" she asked. "Call it my feline intuition" Ray said with a toothy grin "or the fact Tala called might of helped" he finished. Sally fell backwards in shock, her fall sending clouds of dust in the air. She sat up as suddenly as she fell glaring at the neko-gin.

"He did what ?!" Sally snapped her face was pink and flushed. What else had her brother told him? That she wanted to help Kai heal? That she wanted to learn more about him so she could close the gap between them ? The fact that she loved Kai with every part of her being ? Sally began to babble again highly embarrassed by all the possibilities, "and Tala had accused Tyson of having a big mouth" she thought to herself.

Ray tried to calm the girl. He grabbed her waving arms and held her still for a second "Sally please settle down, look we already knew you were in love with Kai, in fact I think probably everyone that's in a 2 mile radius of you two knows" he said. This really didn't calm her down like he expected she actually went a bright shade of red and began babbling more.

"I really don't know what you mean" was all Ray could make out. "Oh, come on sally you two are constantly looking at each other. I've seen you completely transfixed by him and him with you. We have all known since that day we saw you checking his temperature, Kai doesn't let anyone touch him if one of us had tried that stunt he would have broken our arm" said the neko-jin, smirking. Sally was blabbing again. Ray pressed harder "his way kinder to you than he is to any of us, it's obvious he likes you loads" he said gently. That stopped her, Sally blue eyes widened and she gave a shy smile "so you think Kai likes me back then" she whispered. Ray sweet dropped " Tala was right you two are pretty useless....haven't you ever had anyone be in love with you before?" he asked.

It was impossible for Sally to go even redder so she giggled instead, like a school girl "no" she managed to squeak. She thought about it for a second, ever since she had been apart from her brother she had been constantly moving just in case her farther was following. She had never stayed anywhere long enough to fall in love or to be loved herself. What's more she had never really wanted to, all the time she had been gone her mind had just focused to her brother and her captain. Sally felt a little uncomfortable as she realised just how inexperienced with boys she was.

"Neither has Kai that I know of, it's very cute really Kai getting a virginal girlfriend lucky him" Ray teased, watching as Sally had a small fit. Going bright red and babbling endlessly. Ray couldn't resist. "You are a virgin right !?" he asked. Sally nodded rapidly her face maroon. " I thought so, Kai might be one as well. Your first time will be fun and really special....I wonder who would be dominant" he added thoughtfully. Sally continued to spazz out as the neko-gin threw more and more personal comments at her. Ray smiled he enjoyed torturing her as much as Kai enjoyed torturing Tyson.

Over in the bushes Kai had found his prey, he watched them talk for a bit. He watched Sally smile and blush. He watched her giggle cutely. Kai growled his heart ached. A voice in his head said " Go snog Sally and then kill Ray, beat him into a pulp". another told him to "calm down and not to jump to conclusions, there just freinds". Kai growled again as confusion seized his mind. He turned on his heal and walked away kicking over a bin as he went.

The sudden noise to the side of the two friends made them jump and brought a new and more serious tone. "OK down to business" Ray said. Sally composed herself by talking a few deep breaths. "OK I'm ready" she said sitting up straight."well you know all we do about the Abby though there is more to it, Kai won't tell us. All we know is that it's even worse than we already know, when the place was shut down the workers were charged with child abuse, neglect and in few cases rape" Ray began. Sally's eyes widened, her stomach turned, she felt ill.

Ray watched the girl carefully "Kai doesn't tell anyone but each of us has heard him cry in his sleep we've all tried to comfort him but he gets defensive and the walls go up so to speak" he continued. "He seems to be hiding a lot of pain and we really want to help but he won't let us in" Ray added. Sally felt like her heart was bleeding, her captain gave everyone a hard time just for caring. Poor Kai, Sally knew what it was like to hide things from others. She looked up at Ray "how did he end up in such a place." she asked. Ray thought back to what Kai had been like when they first meet him, he began to tell Sally Kai's story.

"At thirteen young Kai was filled with anger. He was angry at everyone and everything that seemed to be good or happy. Kai also had a deep running hatred for beyblading. He went around smashing kids blades with his team called the blade sharks" Ray began. Sally kept quiet, absorbed in the story.

"Kai joined our team as captain, even though he didn't really like any of us. He kept his distance and was angry a lot of the time he directed most that anger Tyson because Tyson as always able to beat him. Kai hates losing more than most people" Ray continued. He knew that this haunted Kai he wanted be the best. Sally lent forward her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees.

The neko-gin carried on."you see Sally Kai's loves bladeing now but he did hate it when he was younger Tala told me you three played together and that you moved away. Well shortly after that Kai's dad and granddad had a big argument about the future of their business. Kai's dad enjoyed making blades, that's what he wanted to do with his life. To make Kai and other children smile. At this point Kai loved his dad and the choices he made but the next choice caused Kai to despise his farther." Ray said. Sally was mesmerized; Kai had never mentioned his family even when they were kids. He always just wanted to show off his new blade to her, sally wondered if Kai's dad had made all those wonderful blades. Ray interrupted her thoughts and continued the story.

"Kai's grandpa told his son to choose the company or beyblades. He chose beyblades but that meant he was disowned from the family. As far as Kai is concerned his dad had abandoned him. Kai came under his grandfather's rule, his heart filled with a deep burning desire to get revenge on his farther and blading. He was put in the Abby, where they twisted his mind and body. Kai donned blue warpaint triangles in show of his rebellion" he said. Sally blinked she had always wondered about them. Ray looked back at her wondering what she was thinking and how she would react to the last part of the story.

"Boris and Voltaire made Kai what he is, they just used him to do their dirty work and for a while it worked Kai really was evil" Ray said Sally noted Ray looked a little scared. "In the first year we knew him Kai tried to destroy blading for good by using a bit beast called black Dranzer to steel our powers. He hoped to finally ride the world "of those stupid spinning tops" as he called them. He stole a lot of other bitbeasts, and most people still haven't forgiven him for that. Then he challenging us. He battled us on a frozen lake but just as he was about to win we used Dranzer on him. Kai sort of just snapped he began to sink under the ice and it took all of us to convince him to come back to us. Kai said sorry and he cried, he realised that all he did was wrong, we pulled him out the water and he gave back what he stole. We took him back though Kai is still rather cold to us we know his good." Ray finished. Sally blinked at him.

He studied the girl in front of him, waiting for a reaction. "He now loves blading again but can't seem to get over certain aspects of his past, like his anger and his need to win" he added.  
Sally looked up at Ray her blue eyes filled with tears. Ray smiled at her "I think you just what Kai needs" he whispered. Ray had always guessed that Kai was waiting for someone, ever since he had first heard Kai having a nightmare. Ray had gotten up in the night to check on his friend, some nights Kai cried out in his dreams but others he would smile and whispered a name "Sally". Ray smiled and decided to leave it to Kai to tell her that.


	25. nightmares

25 - Nightmares

Kai had stalked away from Ray and Sally. "How could she ?"he thought bitterly. Kai felt lost , Ray was his friend he should be happy for them if they liked each other but he wanted Sally for himself. His blood boiled at the idea of her with another guy. The boy had walked in a silent rage around the town. His thoughts spinning, he wanted to focus on his training. Kai needed to be prepared physical as well as mentally if he wanted to beat Tyson. He couldn't beat his rival if his mind was so focused on Sally and what he wanted to do with her. He might go soft.

Again that voice bugged Kai "No with Sally at your side you would be stronger" it whispered. Kai couldn't help it, he listened despite he had the feeling he was going mad. This voice had a terrible habit of chatting to him whenever he was thinking of Sally and it always urged him to take her for himself was it his conscience ?. Kai didn't think so. "Your meant to be one" the all too sweet voice said. "With her you two will be almost complete" it said this time its tone had an edge to it, . "you have loved her for so long, its time you told her" it cooed. Kai sucked in a deep breath. "it's meant to be, don't deny your and Sally's destiny" it said urgent now. Then it fell silent, it never stayed long.

Kai frowned as he walked back towards the hotel, pushing past anyone in his way. The skitzo voice in his head had made a good point. How long had he "loved" Sally. The answer ?.

Kai's pov

"Sally's always been important to me since we were little. I loved her even then but was it the same as the love i feel now" he pictured the time they first meet, he was playing with his new blade. He remembered hearing a noise and turning to Sally. Kai remembered jumping out of shock partly because she had crept up on him and partly because of her startling blue of her eyes. The young boys heart had pounded in his chest and he knew he wanted this girl to stay and play....forever. He loved her. He loved her strength, timid smile and her gentle playful nature had love the way her eyes sparkled with mischief, strength, love and hidden under that a deep running pain.

He stopped walking. Sally's eyes still showed that pain, though it was well hidden. He wanted to know what hurt her and her brother so much, and why the two who clearly loved each other were separated for such a long time. He needed to talk to Sally, even if she loved Ray. Kai needed to know what hurt her. "I can help her, I'm better for her I could understand her better. Anyway what dose Ray got that I haven't....other than childhood trauma and the ability to show how his feelings" Kai growled, his fists clenched.

"That's the reason !, Ray is able to show love...well if that's what it stakes I'll do it. Ray cant beat me at beyblade and he won't take Sally away from me, she's mine, she always has been. I loved her first after all" he thought. Sure she wasn't timid anymore but that was a good thing Sally may of changed but he loved her all the more for it.

end

It was like a weight was being lifted of his chest. The more Kai admitted his feeling to himself the better he felt. The stronger he felt maybe that strange sweet voice had been right. Kai allowed himself a smile ad made his way to his room. The was a battle tomorrow and he needed to rest. Kai still smiling voiced what he was thinking "fuck Tyson and fuck training alone, with Sally at my side I'll be invincible". With that comment let out Kai felt even better and let himself into his room. He pulled of his boots, trousers and scarf. Now he was just in t-shirt and boxers, he climed into bed for a good night's sleep or at least what he thought would be a good nights sleep. However as soon as Kai had closed his eyes old memories returned, images trying to put doubt about his new beliefs. People screaming at him for being a coward and a wimp. "emotions are for the weak" they jeered. Then the worst of them all Boris advancing on him, that cold calculating look in his crimson eyes.

Outside in reality, Kai thrashed about in his bed, sweating and whimpering. He longed for someone to wake him up from this nightmare. He longed for someone to heal him, to tell him that he would be OK. "someone help" Kai whispered in his dream "please help".


	26. the healing begins

26 - The healing begins

Sally had learnt a lot today, a lot about Kai and a lot about herself. She knew now that Kai wasn't as strong and sure as he always had made out. He like her had, had a rotten time growing up. Like her he dreamed about it. Sally wanted to help Kai forget and move on. She was desperate to help him to heal his scars, to take away the pain and break down the wall between her and the boy.

Sally didn't care much if he kept the wall up for others but she wanted in. She always had. She had loved Kai from the first moment he had looked into his purple eyes. She didn't care that it sounded cheesy but it was love at first sight. She had told ray as much and her feline friend had responded by laughing his head off. Sally taught him a Lesson by slapping him round the face, her temper resurfacing for the first time in days.

Growling at the memories she made her way out of the lounge towards her bedroom. Not over keen on the idea of sleeping alone with all the sad things she had in her head. Occasionally she would sneak in and cuddle up with Tala when Kai was absent (he was sure to disapprove). The siblings would sit and talk or play computer games till she felt better, then she would creep back to her room. Sally pondered on the idea, Kai wasn't around, she could do that tonight. It was probably a bad idea they had a match but she wasn't going to sleep anyway. So she made her way down the corridor to her brother's room intent on spending the night with her oni-chan.

Sally was just passing Kai's room when she saw a dim light under the door. He was here after all she would have to be careful, though she wanted his attention she didn't want to be told off. She began to tip toe past, "the big jerk will probably still hear me" she thought a little bit bitterly. She only wanted a cuddle but she was sure Kai would tell her off if she had a late night. Sally smiled she was almost past his room.

Then she heard it, a small strangled whimper "help". Her blood froze her hammering heart ground to a halt. Her blue eyes turned back to his door her face paled. "Kai" she whispered, another sound... crying. Was he in danger? Was someone hurting him? Her comfort session would have to wait, Kai needed her. Sally had to find out what was wrong she took a breath and opened the door. The only light was from the bedside lamp; he slept with the light on? The girl looked closer there was no one around, her attention move to her captain. The dim light reflected the paleness of his skin. Kai had pale skin anyway but this looked wrong. He was white as a sheet and covered in sweat. Sally moved closer still on tip toe.

Kai's face looked pained, tears had smudge his blue warpaint which he had forgot to remove. Sally gasped. What was wrong was he ill? "Kai...Kai can you hear me" she whispered. She touched his arm lightly. His skin was smooth but had an icy clammy feel to it caused by the boys sweat. The boy thrashed out startling the girl.

Kai couldn't wake, as much as he wanted to, as he needed to. The dream was one he had often. A old recurring memory, one of the worst. He was in a dark cell. It was dank and dirty. Water dripped down the blackened mouldy walls. In the centre of the room Kai laid strapped to a metal table, like an operating table but this was use to hurt not heal. No one was here to heal Kai. No one could even hear his screams of pain. No one could see the shame that was behind inflicted on him by that bastard Boris, Kai was just thirteen when he had his virginity forced from him. Tears filled Kai's eyes and ran across his cheeks.

If his was honest Kai was glade no one could see this. It made him feel dirty, no one could ever know they would reject him if they knew. Except maybe her, she would still accept him. More tears and another cry "someone help" he groaned. Then it heard it. The thing he had been waiting for. Her voice, the voice of the woman he loved. His Sally. "Kai .... Kai it's OK I'm here, Kai please wake up". He wanted to greet her, to thank her but he still couldn't wake .

Sally understood now. Kai wasn't sick he was dreaming and it was a bad dream, a really bad dream. She watched the older teen thrash about as if trying to escape from something. Something haunting him from his past him, even now he couldn't escape. "Kai please wake up, you're dreaming!!" she almost yelled. She reached over and stroked his face very gently "Kai wake up, it's OK I'm here" she soothed. She needed to calm him, to stop the pain.

Kai could feel himself slipping slowly back into the real world. Sally kept reassuring him, if she just kept it up a little longer he would be safe in his bed again and even better he would be with her. He would be with his girl again. He felt her stroke his face. It felt good her skin was cool against his sweaty face. He felt a sigh coming on, a contented one. The nightmare began to fade away into nothing. "That's it Kai, wake up its OK I'm here" Sally whispered. The more she said it the better Kai felt. He could wake up if she was there. The dream ended and Kai's purple eyes opened, immediately seeking out sally blue orbs.

The two locked. They gazed at each other. Sally smiled at Kai's tear covered face, he looked terrible but she was relieved that he was awake. She was about to voice this opinion when Kai's strong arms reached out and pulled her close. Sally felt herself go pink, she couldn't talk she was completely tongue tided. Sally was being held tightly to Kai's chest and she loved it. She could feel the warmth of his skin on hers and feel the muscles under it. She could breath in his sent, his strong musky sent that made her feel hot all over. Best of all she could hear his beating heart. Slow. Steady. Sure. Sally could feel her own heart slowing down to match the rhythm of his.

Kai loved Sally even more than he thought was humanly possible. He had her curled up to him. He loved the softness of her smooth skin. Her sweet sent that made him want to keep her there forever. Her heart and his were perfectly in sync. He leaned further into the girl and whispered in her ear "thank you" he said huskily and he felt a shiver run down her spine. "Anytime" was all she could reply. Slowly she reached her arms up round his neck and rested her head in the crock of his neck, breathing gently against his skin. Kai smiled, he liked how that felt.

The boy fell backwards onto the bed pulling Sally with him so the two were now laying together in the tangled covers. Both felt exhausted but good at the same time. Slowly there eye closed.  
The two spent that night in each other's arms. Both had the best night's sleep they had had in years each dreaming of something else...each other. This is how it was meant to be they were almost complete.

\


	27. dawn

27 - Dawn

The morning sunlight shone threw the open curtains casting subtle shadows on the two sleeping form. Kai lay flat on his back his hair all ruffled. He had one arm draped over the pillow behind him and the other was till securely around Sally's waist. The boy breathed deeply smiling in his sleep. As he let out a contented sigh he felt Sally snuggle up even closer into him. His heart quickened and familiar warmth passed through him and he sighed again.

Kai's lids fluttered over his purple orbs and he blinked several times trying to remember exactly what had happened last night. It all came back to him very suddenly. The thought of that nightmare made him shiver. The boy was glad it was over. He turned to look at Sally he wanted to thank her again for rescuing him. As he glanced at her form Kai allowed himself to smile. She was curled up tightly against his body. Her head resting on his shoulder and one slender arm was draped over his chest the other tucked up in between them. Kai looked down even her legs were wrapped around his. He loved the way that felt, her skin on his. It was heavenly.

Just then Kai was gripped by another feeling. A strong urge that was common to any guy his age at that time of the morning. As Kai watched her Sally sleep he couldn't help but run his eyes over her body. She was wearing her night things, a white tank top and matching shorts they were cute on her. Kai found himself closely surveying the smooth peachy skin of her neck. His purple eyes trailed down over her chest and breasts, across her flat stomach and the curves of her hips then down her thighs. Then he started back up again his eyes resting on her face. He wanted her.  
Kai stopped thinking as his blood began to run hot all throughout his body. He really wanted her. He wanted her right now !, this second.

The unwitting girl nuzzled deeper into his already overheated chest. Kai had to hold back a moan. Where the hell had all this come from !?. Then he remembered the time he saw Sally in the shower his blood surged. Kai's heart thudded in his chest was he going to do ?. He couldn't just jump her. Was in really love or was it lust. Kai stared at her face, it was love that was certain but then why all this sudden frustration. Kai was shocked when the voice started again. That sweet familiar voice that made Kai liked but believed it was a sign he was going mad.

"It's perfectly natural to feel this way, you've been denying it for so long it's just hit you harder than normal" said the voice. Kai moved his other arm around Sally and slowly ran his hand up her thigh. "So I should do this" he whispered. "um in a word no" said the voice loudly it sounded insulted by the very idea. Kai stopped his action, feeling all the more frustrated and annoyed. Sally mumbled something and squirmed in disapproval while she still slept.

"You said it was natural" Kai growled. "It is but it's too soon much too soon" the voice said. "Just what are you getting at!?" Kai snapped his body was urging him to ignore the voice and having who he desired so close was making it hard. "Kai stop!, take a breath and think about what you're doing. Now I know you don't know much about relationships but you can't just jump someone even if you love them. You don't want push her away" The voice reasoned.

Kai felt his heart freeze, the very idea sent ice running through his veins. "No of course I don't....so what should I do then ?" Kai asked. "Start by telling her your feelings, then maybe a date some kissing....the voice trailed off sounding suggestive. Kai scratched his head, was that how relationships went? .He looked again at still wanted her but he loved her to much to risk pushing her away. "Kai do me a favour" the voice said. "What ?" Kai said still looking at his girl. "Go take a cold shower ! you dirty little pervert" it laughed ". Kai went pink.

Taking one last look at Sally Kai pulled himself very gently away so he didn't wake her then he went into his en-suit bathroom to do as the voice said. Kai didn't know why but voice seemed to belong to someone he knew but he couldn't place a face to it. Shutting the door firmly behind him Kai got undressed and climbed in the shower, hoping that the warm waters would give him an idea or two.

Sally yawned and felt about her for her pillow aka Kai. She couldn't find him; she opened one eye blearily looking at the clock. It was six am. Sally groaned it was way too early. She raised her head of the mattress and looking about the room. It was empty but she could hear the shower running, Kai was already up and about . Sally sighed couldn't he just of stayed here and carried on being cuddly?. Ridiculous as it sounded she missed him. It seemed that during the night her feelings towards Kai had become even more acute. She pulled his pillow towards her it smelt of him. That powerful musky sent that made Sally feel hot all over. She wanted him close again; she wanted him to tell her that he loved her and to show his love, with a kiss maybe more.

At the very thought of this Sally blushed and buried her face in the pillow. She heard Kai turn off the shower and open the door. She heard him come close to the bed, her heart hammered in anticipation. "Are you awake" Kai whispered. Sally shook her head behind her pillow unable to talk. She could feel his eyes on her.

Kai laughed quietly. He had pulled on a old black t-shirt and some boxers, he should really put some trousers on but sally saw him that way last night so the wasn't any real point. He sat down next to her, playfully he ruffled her hair. "Bugger off" came the tired reply. Kai had forgotten that sally tended to grouchy first thing, he smiled at her. She fidgeted about then removed her face from the pillow her bright blue eyes looked with his. They were transfixed for a moment. Then Sally eyes flickered and she yawned cutely. Kai softened even more, he reached out placing his hand over hers. "go back to sleep for a bit, I'll go get us some breakfast" he said. Sally blushed a little and blinked at him pulling a face he didn't understand.

Sally didn't want Kai to go yet, her and the boy stared at each other again. Kai was looking better than sally had ever seen him. She hoped it was because of her. No sooner than the thought had left her head Kai lent in and whispered in her ear using the same husky tone as the night before making her shiver once more. "Thank you for being there when I needed you. I am eternally grateful to you" he said barely audible.

After Kai had said his thanks he got up to find some cloths so he could go get his girl some food. He had hardly moved an inch when Sally grabbed his hand with hers "stay" she whispered simply. Kai looked at her in surprise he saw a flash of pain in the depths for her beautiful eyes and he was hooked. If she needed him he would stay till she was strong again, however long that took. Kai sat back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He then scooped Sally up in his arms and held her to his chest just like last night.

Sally responded by curling around him and she fell asleep with a gentle sigh. As Kai watched her sleep he couldn't resist placing a single gentle kiss on her pink lips. "Aw now that's the kind of thing I'm talking about" said the voice in his head. "Go away" Kai shot back. "All right all right I'm going, gezz stroppy !" was reply, then silence followed.

Kai continued to watch Sally sleep. He smiled as she mumbled in her dreams and he softly kissed her cheek. He wondered why she wanted him to stay so much, he wondered what caused her such pain. The boy's eyes flicked over her sleeping face."I think the time has come for us to swap horror stories" he said to himself. It would be good for him to open up to someone and for her he would but he wanted her to do the same. It would make them both stronger.


	28. siblings always

28 - siblings always

That afternoon at the beystadium. Kai's team were for two matches. So far the only ones left were left were his own team, Ray's team, those annoying twins Raul and Julia and of course Tyson's. Kai was partially looking forward to those last two. Tyson had already defeated Max and Brooklyn's teams. He was the strongest blader five times the champion but this year would be different. Kai wanted to be the best. He was stronger than he ever had been and Sally made him feel even stronger.

Kai sighed to himself. At the current moment in time he was having to put up with Tala glaring at him. Sally's brother had walked in on him while he was still in bed with Sally. He wasn't too sure how Tala would take him and Sally being together. Not that he cared anyway but Sally might. Would Tala's jealousy cause her to reject him, his heart said no but his head argued with it, after all Sally and her brother had an extraordinary close relationship. Kai kept his eyes on the two.

Tala and Sally sat close to each other, they were sitting on a bench waiting for their match. The Sally smiled at her brother she shouldn't enjoy the fact he was irritated but it was still pretty funny. "So nothing happened ?" her brother pressed. "Nothing happened...well at least what you think anyway" Sally smirked "besides you wanted me an Kai to get together didn't you ?" she added.

Tala sighed wanting one thing and watching it happen were two very different things. "I do but I want you two, to take it slow" he said. Sally rolled her eyes "I told you nothing happened" she was getting annoyed. As much as she loved him she didn't want him to be over protective. "Tala he had a bad dream and I was there....and all we did was cuddle up and sleep" Sally said shifting her weight awkwardly. She Kai's eyes on her as her brother's lecture went on. "OK just promise me you will take it slowly at least go out on a date" Tala said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Sally flushed although her and Kai had spent the night in each other's arms she wasn't sure if they were actually a item. She looked over her shoulder at Kai, purple meet blue. Their eyes locked and as always each found it hard to look away. She needed an answer from him. She didn't quite understand the relationship between her and Kai, it seemed to be getting more intermit by the day. Sally liked that and hoped it would continue.

Kai smiled at Sally before looking away. He had read in her eyes that everything was fine. Tala was just doing his job as her brother. Kai had also read an uncertainty in her eyes. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her how he felt before he lost her to someone else. He couldn't stand the idea of her with being with anyone else but him.

Sally turned back to her brother he looked stressed. As she looked at his scowling face a thought occurred to her " oni-chan just because.... just because I love Kai doesn't mean that I love you less, you're always be my brother and ill always need you." she said only so he could hear. Her brother beamed in response. "and I you sis" he said he caught her in a head lock and ruffled her hair. "argh, let go let go let go !" the girl squealed. Kai rolled his eyes at the two.

Just then the spotlight came on. "Hiya folks you all ready for the next match" yelled the DJ into his mike. The crowd went insane. the DJ egged them on " an the two titans facing each other today are... the blitzkrieg boys vs F dynasty !". Kai was still watching sally, she was distracted by someone in the audience. The boy had a feeling he knew who it was and that burning feeling appeared deep in his chest as she waved at his old friends.

Over in the audience Sally spotted Tyson, he pulled a face at her. She mouthed an insult at him. Ray was there too and Sally waved to him smiling. Kai who had rather enjoyed watching her be mouthy to Tyson was now annoyed again. "Stupid cat" he muttered. Kai couldn't wait to show Sally who was better.  
He cleared his throat, Sally turned to him "stay focused please" he said trying to hide his irritation. The girl smiled at him "sorry Kai" she said. Tala looked at the two, he watched them gazing at each other yet again. He smiled and made a reaching sound causing both Sally and Kai to glare at him icily. He just grinned deciding that it might be fun watching them after all, partially if he could make them feel awkward. He figured it might make them hurry up and make it all official.

Then all the teams attention turned to the arena. The giant TV flashed something new. " as one team only has two members we thought we would do something a little different." began the DJ " would Tala and Sally step up to the dish please". The two siblings looked at each other confused then went to the dish, opposite them stood their competitors both grinning widely. "for this match we will have not two but four beyblade fighting at the same time, we are pitting these two families against one another to see who holds the stronger bond, who will work better and more importantly who will win !!!" finished the DJ.

Kai growled, this was a fix Raul and Julia were hugely powerful as separate members but together they were almost invincible. Then again he had never seen sally and Tala battle as one but Kai knew that they would win in the end. This would be an interesting match. Kai looked on. At the dish Tala and Sally grinned this would be fun, fire and ice will fight as one.


	29. the hunters and the hunted

29 - The hunters and the hunted

The four bladers stood glaring at their opposition. Tala and Sally vs Raul and Julia. Kai sat watching carefully, watching Sally mainly. "you and your one track mind" said the voice in his head. "Piss off I'm trying to concentrate" Kai replied to his schizophrenic friend. "Fine I'll be back though" came the reply. "great" Kai said internally.

"blades ready ?" asked the DJ. The teens all raised their launcher's without a word. Tala caught his sister's eye and she nodded the plan was set. "3 2 1 let it rip !" they all called. They all pulled their rip cords in unison, blades crashing in mid air. The arena filled with the sounds of crunching plastic and grinding metal. Sparks flew out in a technicolor blaze. Then they flew apart gain both teams were testing each other.

Black followed white as Tala and Sally's weapons circled around the dish. Then without a word from the owners the blades moved into attack. Tala's wolborg sending up ice crystals behind it a white wolf erupted out the blade and it made its way straight for Julia's yellow blade snarling viciously. "thunder pegasus attack" the girl cried and her horse bit beast appeared sending sparks at wolborg pushing it back.

"Ive got your back bro" Sally grinned, he little black blade dove in front of his. It stood its ground as the storm advanced. Julia and Sally's beyblades smashed into each other and the smirk that had been on Julia's face disappeared. Locotta didn't budge it kept her away from Tala and wolborg. Sally smiled "No one touches my brother" Sally growled.

"I'm coming sis" Raul called. His blue blade became surrounded in flames and his flaming pegasus appeared, charging at sally's blade at full force. "Not so fast" Tala snarled, wolborg snarled with him. They would defend their pack sister. His blade flew at Raul's causing it to crash into his sister's blade then the white blade raced down to join its black companion. The two stood close, ice particles and embers danced about them.

Kai allowed himself a smile "wolfs" he muttered. Like a alpha wolf watching over its pack, Tala watched over his little sister. The two worked well together Tala's strength and aggression with Sally's nimbleness and clever strategies. It was like they were two sides of a coin. Fire and ice. yin and yang. Black and white. Kai smiled again the battle was already over. Raul and Julia had already lost.

The two red headed siblings Looked at each other and nodded, their prey was now in the right place. "Locotta come on out" Sally order and her black fire wolf erupted from the blade, it and wolborg howled as their Master's unleashed the ultimate combo attack. "sky fire" ally yelled, " wolborg follow him and use icicle assault" Tala cried.

The smaller black blade was consumed in blue fire as it jumped into the air its bit beast gave a savage cry. Wolborg followed Locotta in its display now Sally was the alpha wolf. The air in the stadium fluctuated with hot and cold flashes. Fire and ice rained down on the opposing blades followed by a huge explosion as the four of them meet. "whoa" yelled the DJ as the audience screamed for more but as the dust settled it was apparent that they would be no more. In the centre of the dish were still four blades but only two were still spinning, a white blade stood in the middle still crating sparkling ice clouds while a smaller black blade danced around it playfully.

Kai who had closed his eyes a while back opened them. There was nothing more to see in terms of a battle but he could feel her happiness at winning. Sally beamed and laughed as her blade still raced wildly about the dish. Tala was laughing to, Kai couldn't help but be amazed at how much Sally had changed their team. His purple eyes softened, tonight he was going to find out the truth about why she had ever left. Tonight he would spend another night with Sally. He Saw Ray waving at Sally again "and tomorrow I'm going to show that bloody cat and Sally who's the better blader around here" the boy growled. "You know she doesn't even like him that way don't you ?" said the voice it was back just like it said it would be. Kai argued with it in his head, still watching his girl.

Up in the crowd hidden in a dark corner someone else watched Sally and her man had dirty brown hair and dark almost black eyes. No one dared sit near this imposing man, he reeked of alcohol and looked like he was spurring for a fight. He watched as the two laughed and messed about not a care in the world. He was about to change that. John would have to change that. All he needed was to get them alone, at least one of them that bastard child.


	30. a open book

30 - a open book

It was late, Sally had been waiting for Kai to come back for hours !. He had an annoying habit of disappearing after a match, Tala had told her it was usually to train. Now that was all very well but Sally needed him here she had a gift for him. The girl clutched her prize, she had worked hard on it. She had made it all by herself and was immensely proud of it, it was a perfect likeness. The little gift would bring Kai luck.

Whilst wandering around the lobby Sally once again found herself looking at the panting of Luna. She had, had many dreams about this strange bird and found she wasn't afraid of her anymore, although she did still feel a strange power flow from the image. Sally looked closer at the painting. Luna was huge she had a long white neck, head and body of a swan. However her tail was not a swans she also had strange markings. Sally took a step closer. Luna's tail feathers were very long, some were a blueish colour and flowed like waves on the sea. Then the were three long purple feathers, one of which had an image of the moon on it. Sally guessed that's how the creature had got its name. Luna also had a golden head dress and bangles on her legs. Sally frowned "just what are you ?" she muttered. With Locotta up in her room Sally didn't have anyone to tell her not do get any closer.

"Come to set me free yet" said a familiar voice, it was Luna's voice. Sally glared up at her. "I'm not so sure about that" she said. "Why not I won't hurt anyone I just want to be free...like you" replied the creature. Sally frowned "just what are you ?" she asked. "I am a water spirit I was guardian of a lake that was centred here well over a thousand years ago" began the response.  
"So why are you stuck in their then" Sally asked suspicion growing.

"I was sealed in here some people disagreed with the way I guarded my home, you humans always fear the things you don't understand or can't control" Luna said, Sally heard bitterness in her voice did this beast want revenge ?. The phoenix read her mind "No I just want to be able to feel again, to fly, to fight....I want to be like Locotta and Dranzer are" said the voice, she sounded strange maybe even sad.

Sally shook her head, this was too weird, why was she the only one Luna seemed drawn too ? and there was something else bothering Sally. "How do you know about Dranzer ?" she snapped. "I knew him long before you did child" Luna responded "but I'll save that for another time...for another dream maybe". Then the was only silence in which the girl continued to stare up at the painting.

Suddenly Sally felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly around her blood running cold. "Kai!" she gasped in relief, her hand on her heaving chest. There he was, finally. His face was scuffed with dirt, his hair messy and shirt was frayed. So he had been training then ?. Sally stared at him her heart hammering in her chest. Her blood ran hot instead of cold as she looked into his eyes.

Kai looked down at Sally her blue eyes were wide "Did I scare you" he said surprised. He watched as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "A little bit" she gasped. Kai smirked at her, he lent in so his face was just an inch from hers "I'm sorry ill make it up to you OK ?" he said in a husky voice. Kai then enjoyed watching the younger girls face turn slowly pink. He smiled at her then he very gently took her by her hand and led her upstairs to her room. The girl didn't complain once.

On reaching their destination, Kai opened the door and went in tugging Sally along behind him. He was intent on sleeping in here tonight. He looked around her room, for someone who had worked hard on keeping her brothers house tidy, her own room was a mess. Books littered the floor along with cloths and various other junk. Sally smiled sheepishly at him "What?, I like my room to look lived in" she said her tone a little defensive. Kai just smirked at her.

Sally pulled herself from his hand and rushed about tying, she would of liked a warning before having Kai in her bedroom. She was glad the was nothing embarrassing on display. Sally finished cleaning up and turned to Kai, she could give him his present now but as she saw him sitting on her bed she got nervous. "I'll do it later....before the match" she thought. Kai's purple eyes were fixed on her, Sally had a feeling they had never left her form even as she tidied. The boy gestured at her to come and sit with him. He smiled at her and Sally obeyed, although she stood by the bed rather than sitting down. Her shy side was acting up again.

Kai was amused by how quickly the girl had cleaned, and thought it was cute that she felt the need to do that in his presence. "You didn't have to do that, I really didn't mind the mess" he said. Sally pulled a face at him "aw now you tell me" she groaned. She flopped down next to him on the bed, her nerves vanished. They looked at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.

Sally wondered what it was Kai wanted, he had never walked her to her room before let alone come in. She was curious but before she could ask him why he was here, Kai spoke. "Thanks for waiting for me, it makes this easier" he said. Sally just got more confused. "What easier?" she asked. "Coming in here, I though you might be asleep when I got back....and I couldn't just let myself in for a chat if you were" Kai replied. In truth he would have come in even if he was asleep, even if he had to pick the lock. He was that desperate to spend this night at her side and hopefully every other night. Kai watched Sally to gage her reaction.

It was very unlike Kai just to want to chat, Sally looked at him closely. His face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking or feeling. Kai was good at keeping a mask on. What was behind those gorgeous purple eyes? Sally couldn't stand it anymore. "What's all this about !?" she said unable to hide her frustration. She needed to know what he was thinking, what he wanted. She also needed to know if he felt the way everyone said he did. Was that the reason he was here?. Would this be the night that their real feelings would be revealed?. She looked more closely at Kai he looked serious and slightly vulnerable for some reason.

Kai cleared his throat, her reaction had unnerved him slightly but he still wanted to do this. He though carefully before saying his next words. "Well I figured as you spent last night in my bed...well by rights it's my turn to sleep over in yours" he said smirking now. Sally went wide eyed and very pink, the boys smirk winded "don't worry I'll be good". Then his tone changed. "Also there is something I need to talk with you about" he finished.

Sally was excited that Kai was going to be in her room, she hoped he would be cuddly again. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, she was going to be sharing her bed with this boy. "Oh OK" she muttered still pink "What about" she said. Kai started to look very vulnerable again. "If you remember a while back I promised that me and you should swap horror stories" he paused. Sally's face was pale. "I think after what happened last night, that now might be a good time to do that....I think we should both hare our stories now" Kai said in almost a whisper.

Sally nodded. This wasn't what she hoped he was here for but it was still good. She felt awkward; she needed to have a think on how much she would tell him. She looked into his eyes "OK that sounds good....do you mind if I have a shower first though" she said quietly. There she could get her head together for such an intense conversation.

Kai looked at Sally she looked confused. He nodded at her to show it was OK if she got washed. As she walked away he watched her carefully. "You're going to tell me aren't you?" he said quietly. She looked back at him, then she smiled "on two conditions" she said. Kai just looked at her in question. "One you tell me everything and two...don't walk in while I'm in here" she said wearing a mock frown. Kai grinned back "I promise, and when you get back I'm an open book" he said. She smiled back at him "good that's what I wanted to hear" she said and closed the door.

Behind the door the girl took a deep breath, tonight would be hard for them both. She jumped in with the shower at a high heat. It would help her think. He would want to know why she left home, why she had been separated from her brother and why she had been so hard to trace. How do you tell someone your running from your own farther? Well john wasn't her dad...she still had no idea who that was. She let the warm water wash over her, lost in thoughts. She decided she would tell Kai everything he wanted to know and she wondered just what Kai would tell her. What plagued the boys dream. Sure she had gotten a rough idea about his past through Ray and Tala but would Kai reveal more pain behind that mask of his.

In her room Kai, pulled off his white scarf which he just set down beside him. Then he slipped out of his shirt and trousers, he felt very hot. He looked at the door which Sally was behind. "don't even think about it" came that annoying voice. Kai looked away from the door with a sigh his face flushed. "Stupid no it all voice" he thought. He folded his arms over his bare chest. "I get why you're doing this but when you going to ask her out on a date ?" the voice asked. "Tomorrow after my battle with Ray" Kai replied. "OK then well I'll leave you two alone then" the voice said brightly. "Woo hoo" came a sarcastic reply. Kai was still bugged by the thought that he knew who that voice belonged too.

The door opened and Sally walked out. She was wearing another tank and shorts set, this one was the same blue as her eyes. Kai studied her body for a few second than looked away a pink tinge on his cheeks, he needed to focus. She walked over to the bed sitting next to him. She made herself comfortable her eyes resting on his own body for just a second. Kai resisted a smirk.

Sally spotted his white scarf and picked it up holding it tightly on her lap. She took a deep breath "OK who's first" she said. Kai shifted "ladies first" Kai offered. Sally glared at him "fine ill go first...you git" she smirked. Kai smiled back she was playing so she must be OK with this. He leaned closer to her and put her hand into his lacing their fingers, it felt safe like that. Sally squeezed his hand "OK Kai, ask away" she said.


	31. the scars run deep

31 - the scars run deep

Sally closed her blue eyes that way she could hold in all the pain. She could feel Kai's body close against hers, the warmth of his body was the only thing preventing her from running out of the door. She felt his breath on her neck and he asked his first question "why did you ever leave us" he whispered. Sally was sure she felt is lips brush against her skin. The memorises began to return after she spent so long trying to block them.

Kai watched Sally concern evident on his face. He had kissed the back of her neck very lightly; he hoped it wasn't that, that had made her go so still. He just couldn't resist it her sent intoxicated him and she smelt even better after her shower. Her sweet smell filled his senses; it was her voice that snapped him out of his trance. It quivered with fear.

Ice shot through Sally's veins as she remembered that night. The night they had to run. The night death stared her and Tala in the face. She took a breath and tried to keep it together. She felt Kai curl his free arm around her. "OK first thing you need to understand Kai is that me and Tala are only half brother and sister, though we have...had the same mother our dads were different" Sally began. "had ?" Kai pressed gently. Sally glared a little and Kai realised he shouldn't interrupt. "I never knew my real farther and...well...let's just say he wasn't nice...not nice at all" sally whispered. Kai was silent.

"My dad was called John and he hated me.... I was born because he was an alcoholic my mother seeking comfort turned to other man as a result I was born" she sighed not looking at Kai " John knew I wasn't his, though my mother wanted him to accept me, as much as she tried he just carried on drinking. I remember that he never called me by my real name...to him I was just a bastard child". Kai had to watch as a fat tear leaked out of Sally's eye maybe pushing her like this was unfair. He tightened his grip on her "you can stop if you want" he whispered.

Sally shook her head abruptly and gasped as she tried to hold back the tears. "No I'm OK....." and the girl carried on. "because of me, John ignored the family as much as possible he was out all day and came home drunk most nights....I didn't really understand it all then, I still considered him my farther I believed him when he said I was worthless" her voice broke "he wouldn't acknowledge Tala at all, my brother was the only one who defended me, even mum just let him..." Sally had to stop as the memories of being dragged across the floor by her hair came back to her. More tears.

"Sally you can stop" Kai repeated. She ignored him she had to finish. "me and Tala just used to escape it in the daytime....he would always walk me to the park, he even stole money from our parents to get me food" finally she turned to look at Kai "that's how I meet you" she whispered, Kai smiled at her and squeezed her hand again, Sally Squeezed back and then snuggled into his shoulder, closing her blue eyes. Kai rested his head on hers he listened intently.

"Finally one day when he attacked me my mum finally did her job she defended me and Tala but....she paid for it with her life" Sally said almost inaudible. She felt Kai stiffen, his whole body tensed against hers. "I'm sorry I left Kai but me and Tala saw what he did and he chased us too, we had to separate so he wouldn't find us.... neither of us has ever reported what he did, we hoped he would leave us alone once he knew we would stay quiet, the last years of my life I have moved constantly....sometimes I was with foster families sometimes I was on the street but it didn't matter where I went there was always a sighting of John sooner or later" Sally explained she knew this was the part Kai really wanted to know. "I'm sorry Kai, if I could of stayed with you I would off" she added looking up at the boy's face.

Kai's purples eyes scanned her tear stained face. "It's OK...Sally is he still out there?" he asked gently. His eyes widened as Sally nodded, she looked away and more tears begin to flow. "He'll turn up he always does....I told Tala I thought it was safe because I missed him so much.... I couldn't live without him or you anymore....., I couldn't stand being alone !... and now I've put everyone in danger" she sobbed. She felt Kai's hand pull away from hers and for the smallest second she thought he would reject her after all she deserved it. "I'm sorry I just wanted to be with you both again I.....she was cut off as Kai cupped her face in his hand and tilted her face up to his. They were an inch apart. Sally could feel his breath on her face and practically taste his musky sent.

"No one's going to get hurt, no one I will keep you and your brother safe" Kai said fiercely, his eyes smouldered. Sally stared back in awe. She snuffled back some more tears and tried to smile "thanks" she bulbed. Kai closed his still burning eyes and took a breath. Breathing in her sent seemed to settle him, he toughed his nose to hers in an eskimo kiss. "I will always keep you safe" he whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her small form.

Sally's heart soared, she believed him and she started to believe that Kai really did love her in return. She just wished he would say those three little words but knew it was probably to soon for that. The two sat holding each other for a few minutes. Kai gently rocking Sally in is arms. The girl was starting to feel sleepy but then she remembered it was Kai's turn to tell. She nuzzled into him "your turn to be the book now Kai" she mumbled. Kai heaved a sigh "we should switch roles then" he said releasing her from his grip and putting her beside him, he the curled his arm round her and rested his head on her chest making the girl blush.

"Kai what are you doing" Sally babbled. The boy was cuddled up against her, leaning into her breasts. "Your my shoulder to cry on now...well chest....yours is probably more comfortable than mine" he smirked. Sally gave him a dark and extremely embarrassed look "just get on with it...pervert" she muttered. The boy nuzzled into her "well I guess it all began when Dad left....I was angry, so angry I ran away. At first I thought he might come back to me but as the days parsed, I realised he wouldn't". Kai spoke very quietly, the was anger hidden in the depths of his voice. Sally knew most of Kai's past already but she wanted to hear it from him. She wanted to know why he had so many walls.

"I began to hate my dad....I couldn't believe that he would abandon me and my mum for a game of spinning tops, I started to hate the game as well it was the cause of my misery after all" Kai said into her chest. Sally listened carefully, she watched him carefully he seemed calm.  
"I ran around smashing ever beyblade I could come across but nothing made the anger fade away, my mother was worried but I pushed her and everyone else away....eventually they all gave up and my grandfather stepped in. He became my illegal guardian and he placed me in the Abby, were his company Biovault ran" Kai's eyes flicked to Sally's face then back to nothing.

Sally watched Kai become more tense as he mentioned the Abby. "I wanted to destroy bladeing and they used that to their advantage, Biovault is designed to use young preferably male bladers and turn them into weapons. The longer I stayed there the more they fuelled my hatred....any other emotions weren't allowed" the boy whispered.

Kai shivered at the memorise. "The dark, dank, stinking cells they kept us in were probably the best thing there....no one was allowed to have friends, they like emotions made you week...at least that's what you were told, I hated it there and after a year I began to fight back using that they had taught me to escape but I was caught and I saw the true side of that place, that was also the time I first meet Boris" Kai strained to say the name, it still made his eyes sting and his blood to chill. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Sally's eyes softened, she knew Kai was having a harder time than he made out. All that he was keeping in was struggling to break out. She ran her fingers gently through his hair "It's OK I'm here Kai" she soothed. Kai closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle attention.

"Boris is one of the worst creature in existence....I hate him more than my farther and my grandfather" Kai gulped as the stinging in his eyes grew worse. "I still dream about it a lot....every time I said something or did something out of place I was punished. Beaten. Starved. Isolated or...." the boy trailed off he couldn't say the word, he tried but the salty tears escaped. He felt weaker than he ever had done before but safer too. Sally would never hurt or betray him. Sally felt his tears on her chest and Kai curled closer to him. She didn't know what to say. She felt like crying to.

Kai snuffled trying to stop all the pain he wanted to be strong for himself and for Sally, he had promised to protect her after all. The was one more thing he had to say, he pulled himself off Sally an knelt in front of her his face inches from hers. Their eyes locked. "While I was there the was only one thing keeping me going. There has always only been one thing getting me through all the hardships. My dad leaving. The anger. The Abby. Even went I was trying to destroy beyblades the was still one thing I wanted more" Kai said his voice was strong and sure again, he has pushed everything back inside. He would let that out another time this was more important, she needed to to know this more.

Sally's blue eyes were locked with Kai's, this happened a lot but never at this intensity. Her breath caught. "and what was that" she managed to splutter her face red, her skin hot. "You" Kai said in a deep husky voice. Then he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. The two fell back on the bed in a tight embrace, Sally's hand running through his hair and across his back, Kai's arms keeping her strapped to his chest as though he would never let go.

Finally the two broke apart. They had to breath eventually. Kai's purple eyes were softly smouldering, Sally's blue orbs sparkling if slightly dazed. The girl ran her fingers over his face whipping away the last of the tears, Kai mimicked the action for her, then lent in and kissed her gently. She gave a gentle sigh of pleasure which Kai joined her in. Then once again the two curled around each other and when they were as close as possible the two closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	32. lucky charms

32 - Lucky charms

Kai awoke early as always. He was planning in getting some more training in before the match but instead he found himself watching Sally sleep. The girl was curled up in a ball, like a kitten. She mumbled now and again, her face smiling. Kai ran his fingers through her soft red locks. He smoothed the hair off her neck. Then he lent in and brushed his lips against her skin. Kai breathed in her sweet sent.

Last night hadn't gone completely as planned, he had wanted to tell her everything. He had done his best but found himself telling her something else. Something no one not even he had realised. Through all the horror and anger set in his past something had always pulled him though. Sally, she wasn't there at the time but he always knew that they would see each other again and that's was what stopped him just giving up.

The boy kissed her neck again. He hadn't expected such an intense feeling as he said it either, he had almost thrown himself on her. Sally responded in the best possible way, she had kissed him back. Now Kai didn't really want to leave her side. He had promised to protect her after all. He watched her sleep on and smiled as she sighed his name. Kai looked at the clock, the match wasn't till the afternoon but still they should get up. "Sally...Sally wake up" he whispered.

Sally groaned, morning weren't her thing. She opened one blue eye then shut it again as the bright morning light hit her pupils. She curled up to Kai and shook her head "No, let's just stay in bed" she muttered sounding irritated. Kai smirked he pulled away from her, knowing eventually she would follow. He though it was a smart way to get her out of bed. Sally opened one eye again searching for Kai, then she crawled forward and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her legs around his waist. She heard the boy gasp and she tightened her grip smirking to herself.

Kai was having that strange feeling again and much to his annoyance that voice appeared in the back of his head "wow it's like every time I visit your mind for a little chat, your too busy being a pervert" it said. "Go away who do you think you are always butting in at awkward times!"Kai snapped back. The voice really sounded offended "what do you mean who am I?!...don't you know me Kai" It cried. "just go away" Kai retorted. "Fine I was going to go anyway, you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife....I'll come back when you have cooled down" the voice said it sounded annoyed. Kai continued to worry about his sanity.

The older boy sighed and Sally curled her arms around his neck. They looked at each other, purple and blue gazing softly into each other's depths. Sally's orbs asked a desperate question. Kai replied by kissing her gently, struggling to hold back the urge his body demanded to satisfy. Sally kissed back and then broke away giggling her face was very pink. Kai loved it when she did that but was confused as to why she was laughing.

Horror struck Kai when he caught on. He was hard. Kai's face grew red and hot and he pulled away blabbing like an idiot. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. He quickly got of the bed and headed to Sally's bathroom "I need a shower, make sure your out of bed when I'm done we have training to do" he said not meeting her eyes. Kai closed the door after himself with a snap.

Sally couldn't help but giggle even more, it must of been every embarrassing for her boyfriend but she thought it was funny. Her face was very pink and she was proud that she could cause such an effect on the older teen. Sally smiled as she realized it had finally happened her and Kai were together. The girls heart soared and she felt wide awake. She slid along the bed and began to get dressed. Usually she just wanted to be comfortable but now she wanted to look good to for Kai. What sort of thing would he find attractive....."oh my god I'm turning into a sissy girl" Sally said to herself. She insisted pulled on her favourite pair of baggy black jeans and a purple t-shirt that revealed her flat tummy. A pair of black biker gloves and boots almost completed her outfit....almost.

On the bed Sally spotted Kai's long white scarf, she had always wanted to do this. Sally wrapped the silken material around her held her face in the folds of it ad inhaled deeply. It was covered in Kai's musky sent, the girl sighed dreamily. Then she remembered something she picked up her dirty jeans from the night before. In the pocket were two things, the old attack ring Kai had given her and then the gift she had made him. Sally stared at the two objects in her hand. She became lost in though and almost jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. She span round.

"Kai, don't do that... what are you trying to kill me !?" the girl gasped. Kai smirked revenge was sweet but then he felt bad as Sally really did look scared. He remembered about John. "I'm sorry.." he said and kissed her cheek "forgive me ?" He said using his husky tone on her. Sally went pink and nodded, who could refuse?. Kai noticed she had her hands behind her back, she was clutching something tightly.

"What do you have there then" Kai asked trying to look over her shoulder. Sally shifted away "nothing" she said too quickly. She wasn't sure Kai would like her gift, it was kind of childish. "no its not ....show me or I'll take it from you !" Kai said his eyes flashed, he hated being kept waiting. He didn't like the idea of secrets. Kai badly wanted to know what she was hiding.

Sally froze if Kai did try and make a grab for it he would see that she still had his gift. She didn't really want that, or did she. He might like that she took it everywhere she went since the day he gave it to her. Then again he might think she was a sad little loser....but which one?. Sally took too long to think and Kai jumped her. The two fell back onto the floor, rolling over and over in a play fight. Sally was wiry and nearly got away but Kai over powered her, pinning her down and holding her two wrists in his much larger hand. He used his free hand to tilt sally's chin forwards. She pouted up at him.

Kai planted a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled the contents out her hands. He was pleasantly surprised to see, a very old attack ring. It was blue and had red markings on it. Kai recognized it to be the one he had given her on the day they meet all those years ago. He smiled at Sally who was trying to look casually in the other direction. Kai looked at the other object. "The key ring if for you....I made it with the fabric I got at the airport" she said still not looking at him. Kai just stared. In his hands the was indeed a key ring, a little plushie key ring that was the perfect likeness of Dranzer. A lump rose in the boys throat. His heat hammered, he had never had a present he liked more. It must take her ages.

"personally i think I'm better looking than that but what do you think ?" started the voice. Kai just pulled Sally up into him and began kissing her again. "....hello magical talking bit beast in your head...hello !...no nothing" Dranzer said "remember to breath you two" he added.  
The two finally broke apart. "thank you..I will treasure him always" he whispered as he nuzzled at her neck "he will be at my side at every battle just like the real thing" he continued. "ill be the one doing the work though right...i mean can you imagine if you called on me and a plushie popped out your blade, how funny would that be huh ?" Dranzer said with a laugh. "Come talk later...I'm kind of busy" Kai replied in his head as him and Sally were once again locked by the lips. "fine....be good though you little pervert" Dranzer said before he disappeared, leaving the teens alone.


	33. the girl is mine

33 - the girl is mine

Sally had immensely enjoyed her make out session with Kai. It made up for the fact that he was now a little more distant. The blitzkrieg boys were at the stadium now and with so many people around, Kai's walls had gone back up. Sally realised that it may take a while for the boy to break them like he had for her. She didn't care really she knew what it would be like later when they were alone.

Sally glanced at Kai before wandering away to see what the others were up to. As she walked away the boys purple eyes opened, watching her leave. Part of him wanted to follow and part of him wanted to stay and keep his distant demeanor from all around him. So he just kept a watch on his secret lover. Tala sat down next to Kai stiffly. "so...you and my sister are you together yet ?" he said trying to sound casual. However his eyes glinted, he was annoyed. " yes thanks we are...not that it's any of your business" Kai said coldly.

Kai looked over at Tala. The red headed boy's body language told Kai he was tense possibly nervous. Tala's hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes. His cloths were also less neat than usual. On his belt was the a small furry Keyring that looked like Wolborg. "yes she made me on too" Tala said he had already spotted Kai's Dranzer keychain. "and it is my business.... Sally is my sister, you should be proud as I am to show that you are close to her" he added his voice hard.

Kai sighed the protective brother bit was wearing thin. "Tala I am proud to have her" he said glaring. His eyes flicked back to Sally, she was talking with Ray again. Kai's blood boiled and he wished Tala would stop distracting him. "yeah well you have a funny way of showing it Kai..." Tala muttered. "Well we are different when we are alone" Kai snapped his eyes still on Sally and before Tala could say another word Kai stood up and walked away. Tala smiled as he saw were the boy was heading, he was off to do the jealous boyfriend thing.

Tala's pov

"I guess I always knew I would lose Sally to Kai but the is no way I'm going to let him have it easy, I'll make sure he treats her in the way she deserves. He has to realise he can't live to separate lives with her. He has to tell her everything too, though she's bound to work out what she doesn't already know. It's nice that he gets so jealous, it will help him come out in the open....I feel sorry for Ray though the poor bastard doesn't know what his in for "  
end pov

Sally had been talking to Ray and his teammate Sue. "Now don't go easy on us because I'm your friend" the neko-gin laughed. "Some how I think that's unlikely" Sue said. Sally grinned in agreement then turned to sue. Rays new team member was very strong though she had only bladed once for her team, she had beaten her opponent in second. Sally wished to fight this unknown blader. With her wide silver eyes and long silver blue hair the girl looked very exotic, Sally wondered where she came from. All she knew really was that she had an ice powered leopard bit beast and battled defensively also she had an intense amount of knowledge about other bladers and their bit beasts. She seemed to know the origin of every spirit. Luna suddenly popped into Sally's mind, she wondered if Sue knew anything about that water phoenix.

"Hey your wearing my scarf" said a voice behind her. Sally turned around sweet dropping "have you really only just noticed?" she said in disbelief. Kai smirked but then his eyes shot a glare at Ray. Making a point of it Kai lent in close to Sally. "I was concentrating on other things remember" he whispered huskily but so quietly only she could here. Sally had a flash back of her pinned to the floor. Kai kissing her over and over again each kiss more passionate than the last. Her face flushed bright red.

"Wow the girls gone pink what did you say Kai" Ray smirked his amber eyes on sally, the neko-gin smiled at her. He loved teasing his new friend. Kai did not like it at all. The boy cleared his throat nosily, then he grabbed Sally by the wrist and dragged her away without another word.

"bye" Sally waved to them. Then she turned on Kai " that was mean, we were talking" she said frowning. Kai had pulled her all the way to an empty changing room, closing the door with a snap. He seemed agitated. "you shouldn't fraternise with the enemy" Kai grunted, he would not meet her eyes. They flashed with something she couldn't identify. Sally leant up and kissed his cheek lightly. "What's wrong Kai" she asked.

The boy looked down at her, he knew she was his but couldn't help the way he felt. He hated the thought of her with anyone else but he didn't want to tell he that, he thought it might offend her.  
Kai sighed and shifted his weight. "Come on Kai you can tell me" sally said gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kai sighed gently and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted so much to tell her what he felt but didn't know what to say.

Sally's heart skipped a beat as the boy kissed her back. She was disappointed when he then pulled away. He looked worried "I can hear Dranzer, he keeps just popping up in my head and talking about really random crap" Kai burst out. It was an excuse to be uneasy, wasn't it? "Do you think I'm going mad ?" Kai asked as Dranzer said "I do not talk bout random crap !!, I offer constructive criticism to you love life.....and tell you when your turning into a perv" the bitbeast said happily.

Sally thought for a second. "Well... no, I have heard about it before, though I don't know what causes it, usually it happens when your bit beast is trying to tell you something" she began. "I am trying to tell him to curb his perverted thought of you...if you knew even half of the things that go though his head" Dranzer said laughing. "Shut up, shut up, shut up" Kai told him. "What she can't hear me....hey Sally Kai really really wants too...."is he talking to you now ?" Sally interrupted. Kai gasped "how did you know" his said eyes wide. "Well you've gone all pink....I thought maybe he embarrassed you" Sally said, she smiled at him wondering what he had said. Then she looked thoughtful.

"That girl on Rays team she knows a lot about bit beasts why don't you ask her after the match" Sally said. "Again with Ray !" Kai snapped, suddenly irritated. Sally blinked at him and looked confused. "Pardon ?" she said simply. The older boy placed his hand over his eyes "it's nothing !...come on we have a match to win! " Kai replied though he still sounded angry. Sally didn't quite understand what was going on, her boyfriend was acting very strangely. He then surprised her buy grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers and he kept hold of her hand all the way to the arena.

The room as always was brightly decorated, a spotlight in the centre of the room over the dish and tones of screaming kids. Kai gave Sally's hand a tight squeeze before letting go and sitting on the bench. Tala was already there Sally sat next to him "oni-chan are you OK you look ill" she said, her brother had obviously had a few sleepless nights. "Don't worry sis everything's fine" Tala said though he wouldn't meet her eyes. Kai watched the two, there was more to Tala's appearance than just plain brotherly worry, he wondered what it might be.

"OK folks you all ready for another awesome match...oh why am I asking of course you are" called the DJ to the screaming audience. "this ones going to be another special one too, Two battles in two unique dishes let's see who's first up" all attention turned to the flashing screen. Tala's picture appeared opposite Gary's. Sally and Kai looked at Tala, was he OK to fight? Sally scooted over to him. She tugged at his plushie Wolborg. "He can do it cant he" she said then made the keyring talk back in a growly voice "of course he can his grrrreat" she barked.

It worked Tala's face brightened and he nodded to his team before approaching the dish. His sister watched him go. "You really are quite insane" Kai said to his girlfriend and he smirked at her in his superior way. "Oh yeah well I'm not the one with a giant birdy talking about...what was it "random crap" ?, in my head" Sally retorted. They glared at each other and looked away. "I like that you're completely insane..." Kai whispered blushing very slightly. He wasn't used to talking this way in public.

Sally smiled at the outward affection" and I like that you're a complete asshole" she giggled. Kai shot her another glare. "Do that again I liked it" Sally smiled; it was fun to tease him. "Shut your face and watch the match" Kai replied. "ooh tough love" Sally said winking at him and poking out her tongue. Then she turned back to the battle while Kai's face flushed even more. She had that effect on him.

"This dish is unique for this reason" the DJ called out and he pulled a sheet off the dish, that had previously been covered up. The dish was covered with obstacles. Wood. Brick. Steel rodes. The was hardly a smooth space in the stadium. Tala smirked this was just his thing. Everything in the dish was a potential weapon and a way for him to release his pent up anger. Gary would be no match for him.

"Bladers ready ?" said the DJ. Gary was huge but that didn't matter, Tala glared at him and his eyes flashed. "3, 2, 1 let it rip !" came the call and the two bladers launched. Gary's blade was huge like himself the bright red blade raced headlong at the white blade hat was Wolborg. Too slow. Tala and Wolborg dodge the obvious attack with ease. It raced up one of the metal poles in the dish were span rapidly, causing sparks to fly. Ice crackled down the pipe and onto the surface of the dish. As the crystals filled the air the room became cold and the dish was covered in a thick layer of ice.

The plan was set. This was easy. It was time. "Wolborg use blizzard rage" Tala called. His blade span faster grinding into the pipe it was on. It was like Tala was giving it extra energy. As the speed increased Wolborg erupted out of its blade followed by a flurry of snow, ice and wind. The white wolf was visible for only long enough to snarl before it disappeared into the freezing storm.  
Garry Gasped "come on Galzley" he called. Gary wasn't nearly as strong as the rest of the team. Unfortunately for him. AS his red blade glowed to realise his bear bit beast it was stopped by a sudden violent attack. His blade went flying, smashing through several bricks and landing on the other side of the dish. It had barley steadied its self when there was another brutal side swipe. Then another and another.

With each hit the red blade took it slowed just a little more. With each flash of white that was Tala's blade, Galzley weakened. The snow storm worsened, Tala and Wolborg both snarled as they launched their final attack "ice shard" called Tala. The air filled with chunks of sharp ice, which fell into the dish. Not at the red blade but into the frozen floor as the ice splintered and the fallen snow began to move. Tala's plan became evident. He had caused an avalanche !. Galzley and Gary didn't stand a chance. The red blade disappeared under a pile of snow and ice and beneath it the blade froze solid. Tala's Wolborg span on top of the pile victorious. "the blitzkrieg boys win the first round !!" Yelled the DJ as the audience screamed Tala's name.

"now who will be next" the DJ continued all heads turning to the flashing screen. When it stopped, the two competitors were of course Kai and Ray. Kai smirked "I'll show her now" he mumbled, Sally heard him "show who ?" she asked puzzled as Tala flopped next to her. "You idiot sally...he means you!" her brother said panting slightly. Kai was already at the next dish. "Sally somehow without even realising or even suspecting it you have made Kai extremely jealous of Ray.

The girls eyes widened and her head snapped in the direction of the upcoming battle. "oops" she muttered but as she looked at Kai she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself that she was able to stir such emotions in the boy. After all Kai did look amazing when he battled Sally's skin became heated and her eyes became glued to him. "good grief, you two look at each other like your something to eat" Tala mocked, sally didn't respond at first then she flushed and punched her brother in the leg. "Ow shit...that hurt" Tala moaned, glaring at his sister but her eyes were already back to Kai. "good grief" tala said rolling his eyes.


	34. catch a tiger by the tail

34 - catch a tiger by the tail

Kai glared over at Ray, part of him knew that his friend had no intention of steeling Sally but another much larger part of the boy was overcome with a burning anger, jealousy. He could feel Sally's eyes on him, he tensed. Kai would prove to her that he was the strongest blader and a strong enough man, strong enough to protect her from whatever or whoever threatened her. He glanced over his shoulder, his purple eyes caught Sally's blue orbs. She smiled at him. Kai looked away.

Ray studied his old friend, Kai had been off with him for a long time now, forever glaring at him. At first he thought it was because they were on separate teams and Kai was just being even more serious than usual but no that wasn't it. The neko-gin had no idea what he had done but Kai was pissed. At least Sally was still his friend he thought carelessly.

"lets look at the next dish" the DJ said and he unveiled the new battle arena. The dish was filled by an immense amount of foliage and rock. Miniature trees, grass, dirt pathways that turned this way then that and rock obstacles jutted out of the hard earth. "Whoa" Ray gasped, it would be difficult to maneuver in a dish like this for anyone else but with his quick thinking and swiftness ray would be fine. More than fine, this dish was perfect. Lots of advantage points for high speed attacks and get aways. Kai may be exceedingly powerful but he would need to catch him first.

"Bladers take your positions" The DJ yelled taking his usual stance. Kai tightened his grip on his launcher, his blue blade glinted in the spotlight as his eyes glinted with anticipation. "You're going down Ray" he said with a growl. "Bring it OK Kai" Ray smirked, still wondering just what Kai's problem was. "3 2 1 let it rip..." came the call and both boys let their weapons fly. Rays grey blade, Driger went straight to the forest where it moved through the trees like lighting. Kai's blade gave chase but it wasn't as fast nor as manoeuvrable.

Ray smiled as he watched Kai's frustration increase. Kai usually used his anger as a weapon. It had made him one of the strongest bladers in the world and most normal people feared Kai's burning rage. However Ray had noticed a difference in Kai this wasn't his normal anger, something was irritating his friend and that irritation could be used to Ray's advantage. If he could annoy Kai even more, Kai may just make a big enough mistake for Ray to take him down.

Kai's blue blade speed after Ray's, as it went it gouged the earth it ran across. Suddenly the grey blade turned around and side swiped the blue. Then it retreated into the trees again. "Get him Dranzer" Kai snarled, flames licked up around the blade as the boys anger grew but he still couldn't catch that dam cat!. Driger attacked again at the blue blades side sending it smashing into a rock. Kai's anger grew all the more, he couldn't lose.

Watching the battle Sally felt a little now felt guilty about making Kai feel insecure and also slightly annoyed that he thought she would ever leave him. "silly boy" she muttered as she watched the battle progress she realised Kai wasn't as focused as he normally would be. Was that because of her too? Was he really that worried about losing her just because he wasn't the best blader? Didnt he understand that in her heart he was already the best?

Kai growled with frustration. What was Ray playing at why wasn't he fighting? and why did they have to fight in this stupid dish ?. Kai decided to take away Ray's advantage and force the boy to fight head to head. "Dranzer burn that forest to the ground" Kai yelled. The flames already licking around his blade grew larger. The red raw heat flowed from it and began to consume the dish, everything began to burn as Kai's heart burned. The boy was determined to make this dish his domain. "Oh no !" ray gasped, there went his strategy. Shot down in flames.

Tala turned and smirked at his sister "Now the real battle begins" he said smiling. Sally nodded her eye still fixed on Kai. Tala rolled his eyes, he scooted over to her and linked arms "he will be fine" he assured her. His eyes flicked to Kai "It's you his fighting for after all" he added. Sally blushed madly at the words.

As the dust settled the trees and grass were no more, Kai and Dranzer had even burnt the earth and rocks to cinders. The two blades faced each other both on opposite ends of the bowl. The grey was still faster and in better shape but with embers still flying off it in all directions the blue was much more imposing. Heat radiated off it and it's master. "Let's do this properly Ray" Kai growled. "Have it your way Kai !" Ray yelled "Drigger attack". In response a huge white tiger flew out of the grey blade, roaring loudly it raced at its opponent. The two blades clashed together and sparks flew. As the blades ground at each other the earth began to buckle under them. Ray urged his blade on, Kai's blade was damaged now he could win !.

Dranzer was pushed back slowly across the dish the flames were dying. Kai was out of breath and his face showed his worry. "I can't lose ! I have to show Sally I am the best ....I have to focus I have to win, if I lose to Ray..." Kai muttered to himself, he couldn't bear to think let alone say that Sally would think he was weak. Kai needed to focus and be strong but as he tried, him and Dranzer were pushed even further back. Would Sally leave him if he was weak ?. if he couldn't protect her ?. The thought of it made his heart feel like t was tearing, if he was losing to Ray so easily how could he expect her to love him ?. Kai's purple eyes longed to flick to Sally's for an answer but if he did that the mach would be over. He cloud feel her eyes on him but had no idea what she was thinking, t probably wasn't good.

Sally's blue eyes wee indeed on Kai, they were worried. Poor Kai was straggling, Ray wasn't going to go down easy but still Kai should be doing better !. The boy just wasn't focusing he needed a wakeup call. Sally got to her feet took a deep breath " Kai, get your $$ in gear" she yelled. The girl jumped up and down on the spot. "come on Kai, you can do it I know you can !". Sally called out to him "and besides if you lose your have me to answer too" the girl added in a mean icing tone. Tala smirked and waved at Kai "you better listen to her" he chanted.

Kai's heart had leapt at Sally's words and in the dish the blue blade, suddenly stopped being pushed back and brutally attacked Drigger throwing it to the other side of the dish. He risked a glance over his shoulder, Sally's eye burned into his. She looked a little angry but still underneath that there was a sparkle that was their just for him. She believed in him not Ray. Kai couldn't believe how stupid he had been. The green eyed monster had nearly gotten the better of him but now its hold on him had gone. Ray was just himself again and Ray he could beat.

The neko-gin had seen Kai was distracted, he had been a fool to look away from the match. "Now Drigger take him out with tiger claw !" he exclaimed and the grey blade flew at Dranzer. The gigantic tiger pounced upward along with the blade. Ray planed on attacking from above. However Kai's eyes glinted, he had seen this on a mile off. Ray just made a huge mistake. "Now Dranzer blazing wing" he ordered.

Kai's blade's speed increased and once again flames erupted out of it. The blue blade and Kai were surrounded in a flash of light. Fire danced about the two and a pair of red wings appeared on Kai's back as if him and his bit beast were one. Then the fire left Kai as Drigger came back into view, the flames revealed Dranzer as he flew upwards to meet the attacking tiger. "No !...." Ray gasped, he could hardly bear to look. There was a huge explosion as Dranzer wrapped its wings around the cat.

The grey and blue blade broke apart as violently as they meet. Kai's Dranzer landed neatly in the middle of the dish, ash dancing off its form. Ray's blade tumbled back to the earth landing next to Kai's. Where it wobbled and fell to the floor. It was no longer spinning."The battle goes to the blitzkrieg boys" The DJ yelled the audience chanted the team's name. "That means the final teams will be Kai and Tyson's" and the crowed screamed in anticipation of such a match.

Kai smiled and walked over to Ray reaching out his hand, Ray smiled and shook it "Nice match" they said in unison. Loud footsteps came from behind them and Kai was glomped by Sally. The girl squeezed him tightly. "I knew you could do it" she cried snuggling against his taller form. Kai felt his face flush pink, they were live on national TV but despite this he wrapped one arm around her then ruffled her hair playfully. "Of course...I am the best after all" he said. "you jerk" Sally laughed poking him playfully in the ribs before cuddling him once more. Kai smirked down at her, part of him wanted to kiss her to but he decided that the feeling was so intense that they should go somewhere private. He wanted to really thank her for pulling him through and for believing in him when he didn't believe in himself.


	35. needs

needs

Alone. They were finally alone. Kai and Sally walked hand in hand down the street, fingers laced. Kai wasn't bothered by the looks from passersby. He knew Tala was right he should be proud that Sally was his and he should show that. After the battle with Ray Kai had been overcome with a need to have Sally to himself. "You're a little possessive you know that ?" Dranzer had said to him in his head. Kai looked down at Sally, she smiled back at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah guess I am....I don't think she minds tough" Kai replied to his bit beast. "Me neither, I think she feels quite flattered.....can you try and keep the smut to a minimum while I'm in here" Dranzer said with a snicker. Kai growled "I can't help it, I'm a boy I get thoughts like that" he snapped out loud.

Sally jumped slightly at her boyfriend's sudden outburst. She looked up at him; Kai's face had a pink glow to it. "What's Dranzer saying this time" she asked with a smile. Kai avoided her eyes "his just being annoying" he muttered. Sally looked thoughtful for a second "really?.....I thought he would be all wise and mystical being so old and all" she said. "Fuck that...I'm not like that prat dragoon and less of the old please, Locotta is much older than I am you know" Dranzer said. Kai pictured the bird ruffling its feathers with its annoyance. "What's he saying now" Sally asked, moving closer to Kai.

"You annoyed him by calling him old....he said that Locotta is older, his sulking now" Kai said, smiling. "Aw tell Dranzer I'm sorry ....dose he forgive me ?" the girl asked. Kai listed to his phoenix bit beast. "Tell her I'll forgive her if she shags you...then maybe I won't be mentally scared every time I come in here" Dranzer said snickering again. Kai went red. "He forgives you" he said quickly. His skin began to feel hot as Sally smiled and cuddled up to him. The girl was so close to him, leaning onto him as they walked. Kai could smell her sweet sent.

"That's good...where are we going now then ?" Sally asked her and Kai had been walking around for a while now, she liked this but still was curious as to where Kai was taking her. She looked up at him the boys cheeks still had a pink tinge. He glanced at her looking less sure than usual "well I thought that.....I thought we should make this official, I mean if we going to be together we should date shouldn't we ? and been seen dating" the boy said his gaze shifting nervously. It was like he was unsure of what Sally would think of the idea. Sally beamed at him a snuggled even closer into his arm, her fingers tightly griping his. "Aw Kai that's sweet, but you still haven't told me where we are going" she said.

Kai cleared his throat "I believe that dinner and a movie is usually the sort of thing....if the is anything else you want to do though that's fine" he said quietly. He squeezed sally's hand tighter dating and in fact the whole relationship thing was a completely new experience for him. He wondered if sally had ever had a boyfriend before him, would she of ever had time while she was on the run. He looked down at her, their eyes meet and the two stopped walking to gaze at each other. "I don't mind where we go providing I'm with you" Sally said though deep down she just wanted him to herself. The girl smiled as she noted the pink tinge on her boyfriends cheeks.

Kai wanted the same, his heart thudded in his chest and he felt hotter still. Seductive thoughts filled his mind. "Well...in that case maybe...he stammered. "Oh for god's sake just take her back to your room and tell her how you feel....or show her" Dranzer said, helpful as always. Kai tilted Sally 's face up to hers and kissed her lightly The two closed their eyes enjoying the moment. Sally reached up wrapping her arms around the older boys neck, pulling him close to her body. As she did the boys blood began to surge, he hocked his arms around the girl's form and intensified the kiss. He broke away his eyes smouldering with desire.

Sally blue orbs stared back hazily, she smiled up at him "Let's just go back to the hotel...it's my turn to sleep at yours" she said slightly breathless. Her heart hammered and she felt lightheaded from not only the kiss but the way Kai looked at her. That look sucked the breath right out of her.

Kai nodded he realised her from his iron grip but keeping her hand in his, he began tugging her back the direction of the hotel swan. "We can go out tomorrow night" he mumbled. Sally just nodded; the girl had no idea what to say. She let Kai lead her to the hotel, through the lobby up the stairs and to his room, where he hurriedly unlocked the door and closing it with a snap behind them. Sally still held his hand tightly in hers "I want you all to myself" Kai whispered huskily in her ear. Then he locked the door so no one would disturb them. All the while his purple eyes stayed fixed to the girl in front of him. He wondered if this was right but then realised he didn't much care.

Sally was startled by Kai's behaviour but at the same time excited by it. The boy wanted her as much as she wanted him both had always felt a strong pull between them. Over the years that bond had never faltered and now they were teenagers the bond grew even more intense in the hormone filled body's. Sally smirked at Kai and grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling the boy back towards the bed.

Kai followed it was his turn to look dazed, did she want this as much as him. Tonight felt different from the other nights they had spent in each other's arms. Kai's mind wandered again. How far would they go ?. Was it to soon ?. Kai wanted to know more, he wanted to know what was going through her head. Sally toppled back onto the bed, Kai flopped down on top of her. They pressed against each other. He could feel her warm body beneath his own and he could practically hear the girls heart beat rapidly in her chest. Just like his was they were in sync, he leaned in and kissed her crushing his lips on hers, trying to convey his feelings. He broke away, leaving a trail of small kisses starting on her cheek then onto her neck. Sally moaned and leaned into the attention. The sound made Kai feel as though his blood was on fire. His breathing became ragged.

Sally arched her body into Kai's, she didn't care if she was rushing things with the boy. She wanted this, she needed this. Kai seemed to feel the same, his hands began to roam her body up over her hips and under her shirt. Up they slowly went, the digits making light circles on her breasts. She gasped and felt her face blush and heard Kai snicker. Sally growled at him and griped his hair in her fingers before forcing him into another kiss. It was Kai's turn to moan. Sally pushed her body even closer into his, grinding her hips against his, her intent, driving the older teen's passions to heighten even more.

The two broke apart, once again breathless. "Have you ever done this before ?" Kai asked as he stared into Sally's blue eyes. "No....never...have you ?" she panted. The saw a flash of pain deep in Kai's purple eyes as he remembered what Boris had taken from him when he was still just a child. Kai felt dirty. Sally deserved someone whole. He made to pull away from her. The shame was too great. Someone so pure didn't deserve someone as unclean as him to take her virginity. Pain seared in his chest, like his heart had splintered. He should stop before he hurt them both. Kai held Sally's gaze unable to speak.

Sally saw the flicker in her boyfriends eyes and understood Rays suspicion had beer right after all. As Kai move back, she wrapped her arms around him, gently tracing his spine with on hand while the other brought his face back to hers. There was a single tear in the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. "It's OK Kai...you have me now and I'll do my best to make you feel whole again" Sally soothed as the tear escaped down the older boy's cheek.

The tear escape and Kai closed his eyes briefly to gain back his strength. He felt Sally kiss the tear away, the boy took a breath and opened his eyes. Sally's eyes gazed back. How did she know ? the boy wondered. Kai was amazed she still wanted him. The spark of fire filled him again and his heart began to thud hard in his chest. He smirked down at her "do you really think you can keep up" he said. The girl smirked back and pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist "only one way to find out" she said seductively".

Sally tugged at his shirt in a unvoiced demand. Kai got the hint; he pulled off his black t-shirt and threw it to the floor, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. Sally ran her hand over the muscles starting at his shoulders and moving downward toward uncharted territory. She unbuckled his belt smiling as she heard Kai's breath catch in his throat. Sally could feel the heat radiating off him. The boy rolled off her and slipped out of his trousers, his pale skin glowed in the faint light of the room. Sally resisted the urge to lick her lips.

Kai crawled back across the bed towards his girl. He took her face in his large hands "Now it's your turn" he chuckled in her ear, his voice deep and husky. He smirked as Sally flushed and he began to pull at her shirt, the boy practically ripped it off her, all the time covering her with kisses. He kissed her face, her lips, her neck. Then he kissed lower and lower, her breasts, her stomach. His hands gripped the waist band of her jeans pulling them down over her thighs.

Sally's breathing was heavy her body felt like it was on fire. Her jeans were suddenly on the other side of the room, she now only had her underwear on. Kai's kissing was now one her inner thighs. "Kai !..." she gasped. His eyes glanced up at her's , purple and blue locked. Sally's asking a frantic question. She was scared, she had never done this but she knew that the first time was always painful.

"Don't worry sally, I'll be gentle " Kai said a smile on his face, he kissed his way back up the peachy soft skin of her body to her face. Locking his lips once more with hers, nipping on her bottom lip for access before exploring the warm cavern of her mouth. Kai then broke away. With his hands still roaming freely upon her body, he lent and whispered in her ear "I promise to be gentle... I'll be gentle because I love you" he added. Sally closed her eyes " I love you too" she replied gently. Then she arched into him, just enjoying the boys touches and knowing that she was safe in his arms.

\\ i hope you like this everyone, comments please i had to use yet another typing program becaues the site i use to use is playing up so im sorry that its a diffrent typing style sudenly also i had to set up a new email, which is also having problems running so if im delayed with replys or new chaptes that will be why anyways ill update soon as i can xx ps i would like to thank Kayla-m.f and suzieK. for all there comments//


	36. freedom of spirit

36 - freedom of spirit

Sally blinked and opened her blue softly sparkling eyes. Her mind was still full of images of the past night, the night she had given herself completely to Kai. Sally felt a little sore but other than that she was on top of the world. She rolled over to ask her boyfriend how he felt. Kai however was still fast asleep. The boy's bare chest rose and fell with each deep breath. He smiled in his sleep and muttered her name causing his lover to smile with pride.

Sally pulled herself over the tangled covers towards Kai, unable to believe that for once she was awake first. Upon reaching the boy Sally reached out and stroked his face gently. Kai's warpaint triangles were smudged and ruined after last night's passion. Sally giggled at this. She began to trace her fingers along the muscles of his chest, part of her wanted to wake him up but another part said it would be nicer to let him rest.

So the girl climbed out of bed and got dressed intent on getting breakfast for her lover. She collected her money and blade and left a note on the bedside table for Kai. Then she left silently out the door. She stopped for a while in the lobby, which was empty in the early morning light.  
"gezzz dose this place even have staff.... guess I'll have to buy lunch somewhere, I wonder what he would like ?" Sally muttered to herself.

"looks like he already ate you" said a sweet voice. Sally spun around and there she was. Luna, her painting was moving again, water cascading behind her, her feathers fluttering in an unseen breeze. Sally stared at Luna wide eyed, why did this stupid spirit keep doing this to her and what was she talking about Kai handt eaten her ."less of the stupid if you don't mind....and you obviously haven't looked in a mirror this morning, take a look at your neck" the bird said as it flapped its long tail in amusement.

Sally looked about the was a mirror on the wall nearby, she went close to it and examined her throat. As her hand ghosted over her skin she was there were a few small red bruises along the collar bone and up her neck. Sally flushed "there love bites" she mumbled. Her mind helpfully sent a series of flashbacks, frowned as she walked back to the painting "you were meant to tell me how you knew about him....and what you actually are" the girl said firmly, although her mood was still bright she wanted answers, and now seemed like a good time.

The water phoenix sighed "fine ....I will tell you my story though I doubt you will believe me" she said her voice sounded sad somehow. Sally sat herself down on the desk and listened as Luna began her story. "It started around a thousand years ago, when man wasn't a advanced race. Back then the were spirits like me everywhere. Those for fire, wind, earth and water. There were other powers to but those four were the most common also they were the powers of the four sacred spirits who guarded the four corners of the earth. Dragoon of wind. Dracil of water. Drigger of earth and Dranzer of fire. Each had their part of the earth to protect and a variety of other spirits to help them do this....I live where Dranzer did but at that time I wasn't yet a spirit" Sally blinked up at Luna as she talked, already transfixed by the tail.

"I lived here in what would eventually become England, though it looked nothing like what it did back then, You humans tend to spoil the natural beauty of things even then man was changing the environment" Luna sighed, her eyes held Sally's and they frowned at each other. "Anyway I was back then as I said a normal creature...I was a swan, simple, plain and dull. I envied the spirits around me. I was jealous that they had such power while I could do nothing but watch my eggs smashed and my home crumble. So I sort out the leader of our little island...it so happens that England and the rest of Europe was protected by Dranzer" Luna continued her eyes, dimmed as though she was thinking of memorise of events long since past. Sally felt a twinge of sadness in her own heart she knew all too well what feeling trapped and helpless was like.

"anyway...I asked Dranzer to make me a guardian....he was kind and understanding, he listened to all I had been through, but he would not give me any powers. I got angry I knew he had the gift to give but he refused because he was worried I would take to extreme measures to protect my home, he continued to be kind by offering me a newer safer home but I wanted my lake. So I returned home and watched my home die.....I got older and older. With my age grew my anger....not at Dranzer, still at man and that no one not even the sacred four would do anything to stop the world from changing" tears formed in the birds eyes. "they didn't protect us at all"  
"one day I knew finally I wouldn't have to see anymore, I flew to the edge of my lake to die....my body rotted but I couldn't cross over, my spirit bound to the earth by my thirst for revenge....but at first I didn't or rather couldn't get that. I was still just a swan by power standards, I decided it was time to see Dranzer again" Luna's tone became hard.

" I begged Dranzer for years to give me some of his powers, each time he would say no, each time he would be kind enough to offer me a new home...I wish now that I had taken it would of been better than this and at least I would have company...but I was to filled with anger and hate to recognize that Dranzer cared and was only trying help me, I believed that he pitied me and that only feed my anger" Luna said her white head bowed in shame. Sally couldn't help thinking how angry Kai had been, and how she had desperately tried to make him smile and be whole again.

"In the end I waited for my own strength to grow and attacked the humans of my home land with just my anger, but although I did damage...they couldn't see my form like you can so they couldn't fight back against me....however that wasn't a god thing, they prayed for their guardian to save them They prayed for Dranzer but when he didn't show to stop me they blamed him....and all other spirits they began to seal us away one by one, i hide away and watched them do it...I was a coward" Luna paused. Sally just stared at her.

"I decided in the end to make one last stand....two hundred years ago, the four sacred bit beast were the only ones left other than myself, my power as a spirit had grown while I had been hiding, humans called me the white devil as I attacked any human that came near my home. As I suspected they tried to seal me but they were stopped by Dranzer himself....he gave me the power I desired but it cost him his own freedom, which is why he now is the pet of your boyfriend....I was sealed one hundred years after him, in this painting you see before you" Luna finished her voice hard.

Sally slide of the desk and backed rather than backed away had gone close to Luna. The great bird spoke again, lowering her head to be level with Sally's "I am a water phoenix because, Dranzer passed part of himself onto me the night he saved me. I became the two things I loved most, the lake guardian power and a phoenix....that's why you see me, that's why you hear me, because you are bound to Kai as I am to Dranzer and that is why it must be you that realises me !" Luna whispered. Sally just nodded and reached up to touch the bird, she ignored the burning sensation from Locotta in her pocket and his strangled howl filed the room.

Sally stopped eye to eye with Luna "I promise I will hurt know one....I just want to be free, perhaps i will such and find a blader like you" the bird said. Sally nodded again and touched the birds golden headdress. There was a rumbling and then the picture frame started to crack and crumble. The lake guardian glowed in a strange white light then disappeared, Sally felt something cold go through her entire body and heard Luna sing "thank you I will return when you need me" she said her voice was sweet and sounded like chiming bells. "She won't need you as long as I'm here, it is my duty to protect this child until the end" Locotta rumbled.

At that point several things happened. Firstly Sally realised that Luna and Dranzer were strangely like her and Kai, secondly she should really go get her boyfriend's breakfast and thirdly she was going to be in big trouble for breaking the painting. Sally gasped up at the wreck of a masterpiece. The was a firm voice over her shoulder "Sally what have you done ?!", she recognized the voice it was Tala. He wouldn't believe me even if I told him she thought. "erm....I didn't do it...it was like that when I got here" Sally shrugged at her frowning brother. Then she noticed that her brother's eyes were not on the ruined painting but on her neck. "oh fuck" was all the girl could say before the lecture began.


	37. conversation and confrontation

37 - Conversation and confrontation

Kai woke up shortly after Sally left. At first he didn't want to open his eyes, his head was full of images of the night before. Kai smiled as he remembered the words they had exchanged, those three simple little words that meant so much. With his eyes still closed, the boy rolled over and groped around for sally. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body against his once more.  
Kai frowned when he was unable to find her.

Kai opened his purple eyes and looked around fretfully, his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. The boy sat up amongst the tangled bed sheets and looked around the room for any clue to where sally had gone. He saw his cloths scattered about the room but Sally's had gone. Kai was confused. Why and where had she gone? His heart began to hammer, had she rejected him? "Calm down Kai....she left you a note" came Dranzers voice.

Kai blinked and looked on the bedside table and sure enough there was a small piece of paper. He picked it up for a closer look. Kai frowned at the awful handwriting. "it is pretty bad isn't it" Dranzer said. Kai squinted at the untidy scrawl. It said.

_Dear Kai _

_Woke up early and decided to go get some breakfast for us both, stay in bed and rest. I'll be back soon.  
_

_Sally _

_PS: I love you _

_xxxx_

Kai's heart soared at those last three words; he had never felt so good in his entire life as he did now. He was curious though, how did she feel after last night ?. "She seemed pretty happy when she left this morning" Dranzer said. Kai smiled that must mean she had enjoyed herself as much as he did. "When she gets back don't ask her how you were, that's so cliché....besides its obvious from the sounds you both made that you both equally enjoyed yourselves" Dranzer teased.

Kai flushed and growled "you were in my head while me and Sally were...."shagging" Dranzer finished. "No I was in my blade but I think anyone in at least the next three rooms heard you two....next time keep it down I maybe a spirit but I still need my beauty sleep" the fire bird added, pretending to scold his master.

Kai sweet dropped. "I think I should talk to that Sue girl....maybe she knows a way I can shut you up" he muttered, his sacred spirit didn't have the personality he expected. "What did you expect me to be like ?" Dranzer asked. "I don't know, I never really expected to hear you....I thought that was more Tyson and Dragoons thing, his always the special one after all" Kai said unable to hide the harsh edge to his voice.

"Tyson is very open, that's why Dragoon talks to him, only on occasions though....I talk to you a lot more but if you want me to shut up ill do that to" Dranzer replied. Kai thought about it for a second, "No I like it this way it makes me feel like our bound is stronger than Tyson and Dragoon's" he smirked. "Well you have to thank you girlfriend for opening your mind and making you stronger" Dranzer said. Kai's smirk widened "oh don't worry I will" he said. There was a pause and then Dranzer muttered a single word under his breath "pervert". Kai flushed "that's not what I meant" he snapped. His bit beast just laughed at him.

Meanwhile, Tala had taken his sister out of the hotel and down to a quiet place down near the river we they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. The two sibling sat by the river bank, usually they wold sit so close they would be touching but now the was a large gap between the two. It was cold and gloomy outside which only emphasised the mood between the two.  
Tala glared at his sister his blue eyes full of anger and even disappointment. Sally couldn't bear to meet his gaze. Her brother didn't look like himself he was untidy, his skin a deathly pale and ever increasing dark rings under his eyes. His usual quite and kind nature was darkened by something. He had never been angry with her ever before and Sally felt a little scared.

"I can't believe that you have already had sex with Kai....how could you be so irresponsible?" the boy said his tone hard. Sally still didn't meet his eyes, she sat with her arms hugging her legs to her chest. Her head buried between her knees. She thought her brother was OK with her and Kai being an item but now she wasn't so sure. "Sally look at me when I'm talking to you !....Sally, come on tell me what you were thinking" her brother pressed.

Tala watched as his sister lifted her head to look at him but her long red hair shrouded her eyes. "I was thinking that I loved Kai and that I was ready to be completely his" she said quietly. "But it's too soon, I know you love him but think for the consequences Sally...think of what could of happened !, you did use protection didn't you ? ...and what would have happened if it didn't work out afterwards? What if Kai had left you?" Tala said his tone still rough.

That did it sally's red and black hair flicked violently in the quickness of her movement. Her eye glared full force at Tala "of course we used protection...I'm not a child Tala stop treating me like one, i knew full well what I was doing and as for Kai leaving me....well I know he won't, you don't understand how we feel about each other at all." the girl raged, blue eyes on fire.

Tala didn't stop. He was meant to protect his sister. After all he was her big brother and knew what was best, even if she didn't know it herself. She couldn't go getting too attached, not when the was a chance they had to run again. Not when, their farther was so close. "Who decided then....I bet Kai pushed you into it, you always do whatever he wants to do!" Tala said louder than he intended.

"What the hell are you talking about, I know what I want Tala and that is to be with Kai always" Sally growled. "And what about me then we do I stand?..." Tala snapped the boys eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh for fuck sake, we talked about this you will always be my brother...you can't expect me not to have other men in my life, I thought you were OK with this" Sally said, her voice quieter now but still her tone was determined.

"I was till I saw those" Tala growled pointing at the love bites on his sisters neck, "and the way he looks at you, like you're a piece of meat!....I'm not so sure its love more like lust...I'll be having words with Kai, your much too young for this kind off..." before Tala could finish sally flew at him. Her eye full of anger, she slapped him hard around the face and yelled at him at the top of her lungs

"Don't you dare even touch him, don't even speak to him, in fact don't speak to me..." tears streamed down her face."I thought you wanted me to be happy !! Don't you see I'm happiest when I'm with Kai, why are you being so mean..." the girl trailed off and before her brother could stop her Sally turned tail and ran.

Tala watched her go, he was still sitting on the ground. One hand on his sore check he was frozen to the spot. It was the first time they had ever argued over anything. He felt bad now, he knew that Sally and Kai loved each other very much but he had let his tiredness and is fear get the better of him.

He knew Kai would protect her if...when John did reappear. He shouldn't have been so cruel, now she was out there, alone. The boy sighed, there was no way he could catch up with her now. He would go back to the hotel and hope she would do the same. He would apologise and they would be brother and sister again. As he walked away from the riverbank a pair of dark almost black eyes watched him. John smiled to himself "perfect" he whispered and began to walk in the direction that barstard child had gone.


	38. failed protection

38 - Failed protection

Sally sighed as she wandered aimlessly around London. She had no desire to return back to the hotel. Her mind was full of anger which she didn't want to take out on Kai. The girl's usually sparkling eyes were dimmed with worry. Tala had been down for a while now, was that really because of her relationship with Kai?

Somehow she sensed there was something beneath the surface. Her brother was hiding something from her, some feeling or worry that he refused to share. She felt bad about slapping him but was still angry at being treated like she was a stupid kid. Sally new her feelings for Kai and she knew what his feelings were for her. They loved each other deeply and would love each other always.

Sally's walk slowed to a halt as she came onto London bridge. People bustled about her. The girl noticed a couple walking hand in hand. Sally felt a stab of jealousy it was obvious neither of them had an older obsessively protective brother. The girl turned away and looked over the bridge a single tear ran down her cheek and feel into the murky water.

As the ripples faded Sally heard a familiar voice, "what's up with you then" it said. The girl looked closer at the river and there in the depths were a pair of bright green eyes stared back up at her. Sally groaned "not you again...look I set you free, now can't you just bugger off" she muttered.  
"I assure you I'm am here only by coincidence, as my home no longer stands I choose this river bed as a new sanctuary....though I must say you humans are a dirty species. This water is appalling!" Luna replied.

"Then go out to sea then" snapped Sally. "Nope I think I'll hang around here for while, by the way I overheard you fight with your brother, I hope you realise all brothers act that way when they lose their sister....I think that you both owe each other an apology" Luna saidfirmly, Sally frowned down at the water phoenix but before she could reply a rumbling earthy voice cut her off.

"Look bird why don't you just go away!, the child is mine to protect" Locotta snarled. Sally had an image if him in her head, the black wolf bared its fangs. Then she saw Luna, the great white bird ruffled her feathers in annoyance. " Look you old mutt, I'm just talking to her. It's not like I'm dangerous or anything" she snipped. Locotta took a step forward, fire dancing around its paws again it bared its teeth. "lies!, I remember the damage you did last time" he snarled.

Luna flapped her wings "my anger has cooled since then, I'm searching for a new more peaceful existence and why do you insist on saying that you protect Sally. Any fool knows that bladers protect their bit beasts not the other way around" Luna said her voice hard as stone. "you are young for a spirit of your power so ill forgive you insolence" the black wolf growled Sally felt sorry for Luna, she knew what it was like being told you two young to understand, besides the dumb bird had a point why would locotta need to protect her.

Sally remembered how he had just turned up in her blade on the day she and her brother separated. "That's right Sally and you have your brother to thank for that, he made a wish that day. A wish that you would always be safe my wandering spirit heard him and answered the call. I came to your blade and watched over you each time something dangerous got close I would warn you although you haven't actually been able to hear me till now. I just put the idea in your head or gave you senses like my own that's why you always saw him before he saw you!" Locotta explained in his deep rumbling voice.

"You mean to tell me you grant wishes !" Sally said confusion lacing her tone. "No not exactly, I was once a real wolf. I was leader, protector of my pack but my family were attacked one day and although I tried I couldn't save them or myself. However because of my brave act I became a sacred spirit and I choose to deafened those in the most need, in this case that person is you Sally....I will protect you until the danger passes" the earthy voice said and Sally could picture the wolf's dark eyes piercing hers.

A loud bossy voice interrupted. "Yes that's all very well for you two but just what is it you protect her from...like I said I'm not going to hurt her" Luna stormed. It had been lonely in that blasted painting all this years and Sally was still the only one that could see and hear her. She was also close to Dranzer's keeper, as close as she wished to be. Luna couldn't help but be pulled to this girl.

"For starters I protect her from stupid spirits such as yourself and then I protect her from .... Locotta didn't finish. In her mind sally saw his dark eye dilate and his black fur bristle. The wolf snarled at Luna "look what you made me do, I dropped my guard and now his here !" . Sally froze as a large hand touched her shoulder.

Sally hoped to god it was just Kai but she knew his touch well and knew that it wasn't him. She felt herself being swung around. Her blue eyes meet with black ones, her fathers. "There you are my darling daughter....I've been looking for you everywhere" he sneered. Sally starred her heart felt like it was going at least four times its normal speed. She started to shake all over. "Run" locotta's voice yelled in her head but as she tried her farther grabbed he over shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere" he snarled. "Scream" Locotta growled "launch your blade at him and let me do the rest" he added with a snarl but it was like her dad already knew that move. "if you scream, I'll kill your brother....and I'll take that too" let go off her to snatch her blade. The man fiddled with it between his large hands smirking at the brat that's wasn't even his.

His smirked turned into a sneer as he gave her, her first dose of pain. John held up Sally's blade in front of her face and crushed it between his hands; Sally's blue eyes went wider as black dust fell out of his grasp the remains of her beloved Locotta. In her head she heard an agonized howl and that rumbling earth voice cried out one last time "I'm sorry sally i failed you". Then there was only silence.

A onslaught of tears overcame the girl as she watched her dad brush the dust from his hands "now if you want to see your darling oni-chan again you will follow me and you will be silent" he said his voice deadly quite. Sally nodded and made no bid to escape as her father took her by the wrist and lead her down the street to certain doom.

The girl's thoughts spiralled in her head. Kai. Tala. Locotta all of them tried to protect her but now they were now in no position to help. She had known John would always followed her and yet she put them in danger and now one was gone, lost to her ofrever. "I'm so sorry Locotta" she whimpered. More tears escaped as she began to feel like they would all be better off if she just disappeared.

Luna's green eyes had seen it all. locotta's spirit had fallen he was of no use now the old timer didn't have enough power without his blade, but she had strength. Luna was a new spirit with her power sill raw and unrefined and she promised to repay that girl someday. "Don't worry Sally help is on the way" the beast whispered, and the water spirit swam quickly towards the hotel. Her purpose to somehow contacting Tala and Kai the only way she could see how, through Dranzer. She would have to summon up enough energy to talk to him, and enough guts to go through with it. How would Dranzer treat her after all the trouble she had caused, Luna hoped he was willing to help even if it was just for the sake of Kai's lover.


	39. destiny

39 - destiny

Kai paced his room frantic. Something was wrong he didn't know what but he could feel it. He had waited for Sally to come back to him, when she didn't come back he became convinced that she was with Tala so didn't worry. So he spent time training, picked a fight with Tyson and he had tried to distract himself by talking to Ray and sue about the whole Dranzer situation. Now his head span with all that was racing through it.

**Flash back**

Kai sat opposite Ray and his teammate. The purple eyed boy no longer felt anger and resentment much to Ray's relief. "I still can't believe you were jelling on me Kai....what on earth made you think Sally and I were sweet on each other ?" the neko-gin teased. "I said drop it Ray" Kai said coldly. He sat with his arms folded over his chest without the presence of his lover Kai seemed to revert to his usual cold self. "now can we please get back to the subject" at hand" the boy added.

"Oh Dranzer right...well, it does happen with some bladers" Ray said, Kai noted a strange tone and guessed that Ray didn't have this gift. Ray's golden eyes studied him "you and Tyson are the only two I know with the gift" he said carefully. Kai couldn't help it "how often dose Dragoon talk to Tyson" he pressed. Ray smirked "not that often, usually in big matches when Tyson needs a boost" the neko-gin smiled "he won't be happy to hear that you have the bitbeast that never shuts up"he laughed.

Kai glared "you don't know the half of it....so any idea why this is happening". Kai already knew the answer Dranzer had said it himself, Kai was just becoming more open to the spirit but he didn't know if that was the real reason. Ray turned to sue "what do you think?" he said. Sue flicked her silver blue hair out of her eyes and the silver catlike orbs studied Kai intently for a second. Kai felt like he was being x-rayed.

"It is because of three things" Sue began. "One your love for Sally" Kai flushed, he hated the fact that people could see him this way. He was glad they didn't know how close him and Sally really were. "your emotional and physical relationship is the main factor" Sue added, Ray snickered at the word physical. "Yeah...now you mention it, I passed your room last night Kai(Kai froze wide eyed)...you sounded pretty physical then" Ray finished with a sharp toothed grin.

"Shut up asshole" Kai grumbled looking away from his friend, his face bright pink. "Well ?....what are the other two things ?" he snapped at Sue. The girl continued unfazed. "The second is the presence of Luna and the third is the event that happened here just 200 years ago" she said.

Kai stared at her, where had he heard that name before? Luna that was the name of the painting in the lobby, the painting that had disappeared in the night. The boy suddenly remembered the time he first saw the painting and felt its strange power. He also remembered how it was sue that tried to tell him the story of Luna the water phoenix.

"Now Kai are you ready to hear, the story of the lake guardian ? ...make sure you are because she is the key to your new power and she will play an important part in your future, She is part of you and your lover's destiny" Sue whispered.

**end flash back**

Kai stopped his pacing. It was nearly night fall and Dranzer was silent for once. The boy couldn't quite believe what he had heard. Luna was created by Dranzer !?. Dranzer and Luna were connected together through some kind of strange bond.

Kai thought about sues exact words "In personality Luna is or rather was a lot like you full of anger and vengeance, Dranzer healed her because he loved her, much like what Sally is doing to you... the four of you have a destiny intertwined at it is that destiny that has awoken your ability to talk to Dranzer " she had said.

Kai frowned "soon you shall be complete...what did she mean by that Dranzer ?...Dranzer ?" the spirit didn't answer him at first. "I'm not really sure" He answered finally "I'm as confused as you are but I do know this....that painting wasn't stolen, someone freed Luna" Dranzer finished. "How do you know that "Kai asked. "I can sense her, something is wrong with her...Sally too, i feel it in my tallons" the phoenix said, Kai's mind flashed with the image of a worried looking fire spirit, head down tail feathers drooping.

Kai sighed and ran his fingers through this hair, "i feel it too...we should go find her" he mumbled. By this he meant Sally when he said this and again his mind flashed to Dranzer this time he looked sad. Kai wanted to help but didn't see how he could help a spirit, again Dranzer fell silent. Kai decided the best bet was to find Tala. So Kai left his room, without his trade mark whit scarf Kai had picked out a turtle necked shirt, the black material griped his muscles tightly and covered up the love bites on his neck. He also wore baggy blue trousers and black boots.

He bumped into Tyson on the way downstairs. "Hey Kai...where's your scarf giving it to your girlfriend" the navy haired boy teased. Kai stopped and glared, word had gotten around fast. "Dame cat" he muttered to himself. Tyson bounded forward, grabbing Kai's arm. "So then how far have you two gone yet, your smiling a lot more these days so you must be getting some action" The annoying boy said grinning hugely at Kai.

Kai glared. "That is none of your business Tyson" he said coldly, he had no time for this, his gut still told him Sally was in trouble. He pushed past Tyson and walked off he heard Tyson calling after him. "Don't forget our match Kai...I want another chance to kick your $$" he laughed waving his arms widely. Kai looked at him over his shoulder and nodded before walking off. The Russian would indeed be ready for the match but Sally's safety came first.

Kai grumbled as he began to search. Outside in the street he found Tala, the boy looked ill and had a large red mark on his face. Worse than that was the expression on his face and the fact Sally wasn't with him. Kai went to his Team mate. "where's your sister ?" he asked. Tala's eyes darted about him.

"She hasn't come back" he shot at Kai his tone distressed. Kai stiffened "no...What's happened?!" he asked his voice sounded colder than he intended. Tala continued to shift his gaze "we had a fight....about you, she got angry at me and ran off. I though she would come to you, like she always dose now" The red head said self he rubbed his sore cheek.

Kai felt a twinge of guilt. "Tala....your an baka (idiot)" he sighed. Tala glared at him. Kai didn't care, they needed to work together to find the person who was most precious to them both. He would have to comfort the younger boy. "Your sister still loves you...I guess I have hogged her a little but can you really blame us" Kai said quietly. He watched as Tala stared at his feet "no....but your rushing it with her, if you two insist on having sex at least make sure your safe, I have no wish for my sister to be a teenage mother" he said.

Kai clenched his fists in anger but he kept it in check "don't worry we will, now let's go look for her...where were you two last" Kai asked. "Down by the river" Tala said pointing in the direction. "then we'll start there...she might of gone back to look for you" Kai said in hope but once again his stomach began to clench and he knew that they wouldn't find her there. Tala felt it too, he had a bad feeling one he hadn't had for a long time. He hoped against hope that the feeling wasn't was he believed it to be. He hoped to god that John hadn't returned. At his battled with Sally, Tala could of sworn he saw the evil man in the audience. He didn't mention it, he didn't want to scare her instead he looked for his farther intent on seeing him off for the last time. He had spent day and night searching for that evil bastard and he had taken out the resulting tiredness on Sally. As a result his sister was lost and he and Kai had no idea how to find her. He and Kai needed a miracle. Little did the two know that miracle was already on its way.


	40. the sign

40 - The sign

Luna raced through the murky river water following some sort of pull in her chest. She could feel him, she could feel Dranzer nearby, Kai too. It was if the was some sort of bond between her and the phoenix, part of this was because she had some of his power, the other part Luna didn't understand. It was similar to the pull she felt to Sally, the girl attracted her. Luna liked her strength and her attitude. If Luna had been tame she would of been happy to be sealed in Sally's beyblade but that wasn't possible, the water phoenix's power was to strong even for a blader of Sally's skill. Locotta was an old bit beast, owned by humans many times but Luna was still raw and she didn't feel ready to belong to anyone.

Luna frowned as the water rushed through her feathers and felt a tugging in her chest Dranzer was near, he could probably hear her by now. The beasts green eyes flickered, "why do I feel this way...what is the bond that ties me to the phoenix" she thought. She felt warm as she drew closer, if she still had a heart it would be pounding but Luna still had no idea what that meant.

Tala and Kai searched all along the river bank but they were unable to find Sally. Kai noted that Tala was pale and shaking as he observed the area. The two had barley talked Kai sensed Tala was hiding something. "Tala..is there something you're not telling me and Sally" he asked eyes narrow and suspicious. Tala wouldn't meet his gaze at first but finally he looked up. "It's john....my dad" Tala began, Kai cut him off be before he couldn't continue "what about him!?...." Kai remembered Sally telling him John was alive and forever chasing her but he hadn't really expected his name to come up so soon.

Tala rightly guessed that Kai knew about his Dad and continued. "I...I think I saw him the other day...but I wasn't sure, I looked around for him and didn't tell Sally in case it scared her...and I tried to pull her away from you because I thought we may have to run again" the red head stammered. Kai couldn't help but glare "that was irresponsible...besides if you two had disappeared I would of just followed" he said firmly. "There's no way I'm every letting her out of my life" he added. Tala smiled slightly; perhaps he had underestimated Kai's love for his sister.  
Kai sighed and looked down into the water. "What if he has got her? Where would he take her?" he whispered. He watched as Tala's reflection shook his head.

A sudden movement from the depths of the water caught the attention of the two boys. Kai's frantic mind was interrupted by an image of Dranzer, the bird was grooming its feathers as if trying to look its best, after that he too stared at the water. "Dranzer what's going on ?" Kai said in his mind. "You'll see" the phoenix said.

No sooner had Dranzer finished those words, the water began to churn. A foam of bubbles covered the surface and the water spiralled down around a huge shape. Kai could feel the immense power radiating off this unseen creature. The last word Kai heard before things got really insane was "Luna" softly spoken by Dranzer. Then Kai was thrown flat on his back by a torrent of water. He heard Tala yelling. He felt wave after wave course over his body and something cold fly into his chest and down his arm. Then it started to fill his body, the power that surged with this feeling was unbelievable.

Tala could only watch as Kai disappeared under the water. He was flashes of what looked like feathers as whatever it was continued its attack on his team captain. Then his eyes widened as the waves began to disperse and Kai was instead trapped in a strange unearthly glow.

Kai unaware of reality, could see her clearly now. Luna had found her way into his mind. the immense creature stood side by side with Dranzer. The boy knew of the water spirits origin and could see similarities between the phoenix of water and the phoenix of fire. Luna raised her beautiful head and spoke. "Your mate was kidnapped....I think it was Sally's farther" she said her voice sweet and serious. Kai gasped and his stomach knotted "Why didn't she fight back" he asked. "She was too scared, the brute destroyed her blade and dragged her off....I know where they are....I can feel it" the white bird replied.

She then turned to Dranzer. "I sensed he had his own blade and a bit beast of great power, you two will be in for a tough time....so take care of yourselves and the girl" Luna said. Kai watched as Dranzer stared back at her. "Wont you stay, there is a home here for you..." the firs bird trailed off as Luna's form began to fade. "No...I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be sealed again anytime soon" . She turned back to Kai " your find them in the warehouse just on the other side of the bank" and with that Luna was gone.

Kai stared up at Dranzer he felt the great birds sadness in his own heart. "You still love her don't you?" he stated in amazement. Dranzer looked at him and nodded sadly. Kai patted his beak. He didn't really see how spirits could have feelings like these let alone relationships but something told him that it would be OK. "Don't worry old friend I'm sure she'll come back...then you can share my blade or something" Kai offered, still confused. Dranzer made a strange sort of purring sound and nudged his head against Kai's. Then he shook his majestic red feathers and cleared throat. "Right lets go save your little girlfriend then...you should probably wake up now before Tala tries to wake you" He finished. Kai simply nodded.

Tala had been near enough having a panic attack couldn't believe his luck. Thing were geeting really bad, evil farther from the darkest corner of hell, Sally missing and now Kai attacked by a freaky wave. Tala had tried to revive his team captain to no effect. Well at least he had poked him with a stick anyway, he didn't want to really try the other thing but he had no choice. Kai was barely breathing and he couldn't let the guy die. After all Sally loved him.

Tala sighed and placed his hands on Kai's chest and pushed down twice, to try and get the water out the boys lungs. Then he pinched Kai's nose and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to perform c,p,r and his face was literary centimetres from the other boy, Kai's purple eyes flickered open and the two stared at each other.

The following screams were heard several miles away. As the scream died both boys had separated so now each was a good length away from the other. Kai sat on the bank clutching his aching chest, he reached as he coughed up the last of the foul water. He then got shakily to his feet "how about you and me pretend that never happened" he muttered to Tala. The red head simply nodded equally embarrassed by the situation.

Kai began to lead the way to the warehouse "we should try over here the are a few abandoned buildings, Sally might be in one" he said. Kai decided to leave out the part about talking spirits as he suspected Tala would think he had gone insane. As they got closer Kai began to feel a pull in his chest, it told him to go to warehouse three. The boy didn't know how he knew but he could feel Sally was being kept in that building. He also sensed she was alive but in a great deal of pain.


	41. not alone

41 - not alone

The room was dark, cold and empty. A pair of wide blue eyes scanned the room for any sign of danger, No one, not even her brother. John had lied to Sally. Where had he gone and when would the next beating happen? He had tricked her into following, all the time making her believe he had already captured her oni-chan. Tears escaped, they cascaded down the girl's cheeks leaving salty stains. She should of ran when she had the chance.

Sally began to cry with hopelessness, she was doomed. Of course the girl could try and escaped if only she could move. However each time she tried pain consumed her whole body. Sally lay on her side. Her hair a wild tangle from being dragged across the floor to the stinking cage she was in now. Her clothes were soaked in blood. Her vision blurred as a spasm of pain ripped through her. Her breathing was laboured and with each exhausted gasp, there was a faint cracking from broken ribs.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sally thought. The answer was simply that she had been born. If she hadn't existed John wouldn't be angry and Tala could have had a happier childhood. If Sally hadn't of been born Jane, her mother might still be alive. More tears escaped and Sally drew another sharp breath. She could sense his presence nearby. She wished he would just hurry up and kill her. She couldn't take this pain, the physical or the emotional. She had never felt more useless and scared. locked in this dank dungeon set upon by a cruel man, Sally now had some idea what life at the Abby must of been like for Kai and her brother.

As she thought of their names, yet more salty stains appeared. Sally had not gotten a chance to say good bye to Kai but she had at least told him she loved him the last time they were together. On the other hand she had slapped her brother and told him she never wanted to see him again. Bitterness and anger took hold of the girl; she regretted the pain she had caused her brother just for protecting her.

Sally regretted the fact they had ever separated, she regretted all the years she had spent alone. Most of all she regretted that she was now going to die alone, another bolt of pain up the girl's spine. Sally closed her eyes and hoped for the end as she heard footsteps advancing slowly. Her farther knelt down in front of her cage, Sally could smell the alcohol on his breath. She winced as memorise flooded back. "Don't worry brat, I'm sure your brother will be here soon and I'm sure he'll try what he did last time" John spat.

Sally opened one frightened eye and watched as her so called farther ran a grimy finger across a scar on his cheek. Her farther sneered at her and then he reached in through the bars and grabbed a hand full of the girls long red hair. Sally yelped as she felt the bangs being pulled from her scalp. Her face was now inches from her fathers. "I have a little surprise for him though...yes your brother and his Wolborg will come to a sticky end, I'll let you watch of course...I'll let you watch me kill them and then I'll kill you" he snarled then he spat in her face before throwing her back to the floor.

Her farther then turned and walked away, Sally closed her eyes and curled into ball and began to sob. Pain and hopelessness washed over her like a tidal wave. Just a few hours ago she had been so happy and now it was all over, now she was all alone. Locotta was already destroyed and Tala and wolborg were heading to the same fate. Sally wondered what would become of Kai. She wanted to see both him and her brother just one more time. Sally wanted to tell her brother how stupid she was and how much she still needed him and she wanted to tell Kai that she loved him, how they were meant to be together like the sun and the sea.

More pain followed these thoughts and sally's vision went all but black. Her breathing became more and shallower as her lungs struggled against the broken ribs that pressed on them. As Sally lay just minutes from death she heard that sweet voice again "help is on the way Sally just hold on a little while longer....come on, it's not like you to give up, that's not the girl I talk too" it urged. "you don't want to die do you?" luna added. Sally tried to reply but as she did the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and more tears began to fall.  
"No I don't w..want to d..d...die alone" Sally choked. An image for Luna appeared in her mind the huge white water phoenix looked magnificent, her feathers blew in an unseen breeze and water spiralled around her. "Good now keep that up..say it again" The spirit said. "I don't want to die alone" Sally repeated. "Again...louder" the spirit ordered. " I don't want to die !!" Sally yelled specks of blood flew from her mouth, more pain attacked her but she ignored it.

"I don't want to die like this, I don't deserve to die like this...I WANT TO LIVE !!!" Sally shrieked. The image of Luna sighed "that's my girl" it whispered and disappeared. Sally continued in her rage, "let me out of here, let me out now!!, I DONT WANT TO DIE !!" she cried, the tears still flowed freely as she tried to get up.

John came running in. "shut up you bastard child, I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH !" as he got to the cage reached trough and began to shake the girl roughly. "Let me go ! I've done nothing wrong, let me go !" Sally Said. The violent shaking was playing havoc with her injuries, making them worse. Sally coughed up more blood and in her panic she reached out and scratched her dad's face with her nails. He yelled and let go "your pay for that you LITTLE BITCH !" he roared.

Sally tried to back away but a searing pain shot through her entire body and she slumped to the floor, her bright blue eyes widened as John advanced. "No..no..I don't want to die....I don't want to be alone" the girl whispered.

"You won't ! and you're not" snarled a voice. This one wasn't Luna's, it was a male voice and he was in the room. Another voice joined in "everything's OK sis I'll get you out of there". Footsteps came running at the cage. Sally's eyes were just able to see Tala running up to the cage. John made a dive for his son but a bright blue blade dashed out and blocked his path with a wall of fire before jumping back into its masters hand. Sally looked blearily in the direction of the figure. "Kai?!" was all she managed to croak before she blacked out.


	42. fire and ice

42 - Fire and ice

Kai's eyes swiftly assessed the room. The warehouse was large, damp and dark. Boxes lined the walls in a makeshift arena. On the far side of the room there was a large steel cadge, as foul and dirty as the rest of the room. Tala sat outside the metal prison, the boy was picking the lock to get at what was inside. Sally. His Sally lay in side broken into pieces.

Even from this distance Kai could see she was covered in blood. His purple eyes darkened as they filled with anger, anger that Kai would use to destroy this man. John stared back at the boy, Kai hated him. He hated those dark eyes and that long dirty hair. He hated that he hed ruined the lifes of his teammates and most of all he hated what this man had done to his girl.

John was tall and had thick built arms and chest. The man's dark eye glinted as he pulled a small object from his pocket. He held it up in the dim light. It was a beyblade, a dark purple and green beyblade. The bit chip glinted with an unknown power. Kai felt the air mover about him at the energy flowing from that beyblade.

Tala glanced between his farther and Kai, his blue eye caught Kai's. The older boy simply nodded, Tala must focus on caring for Sally while Kai battled. The red head continued to pick the lock, his heart thumping out of fear, anger and hate. The lock finally clicked open and the boy crawled in next to his sister and he began to assess the damage.

John sneered at the two children. "Stupid brats" he muttered and he turned to the boy in front of him still sneering. He had no idea who this boy was but he wasn't going to let him interfere with his plans. "You better get out of here kid...I don't really want a forth body on my hands" he spat.  
Kai glared back as he remembered how this evil bastard had already killed Tala and Sally's mother. He knew that he was now planning to kill his teammates and him if he got in the way. Kai knew that even if he did turn and run John would probably chase him down and kill anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere and the will be no more bodies, you're going to jail" Kai snarled. he glanced over at sally's form, Tala was trying to rouse her and she wasn't responding. More hate filled him, more rage. His power increased with it. Kai pulled out his own blade, its perfect smooth blue surface shone even in the dark room. Dranzer glowed red in the centre of the blade, he was as pumped for battle as Kai was. John spat in the floor his dark eyes small slits of bitter loathing. "Fine...you want it that way kid, then that's alright with me" he growled. The two readied their blades, pointing them directly at each other.

Tala stroked his sisters face gently, "Sally wake up...please Sally" he said. His eyes flicked up to the two bladers, he knew he should try and move her to a safer location but he was scared that he would only hurt her more if he did. The metallic smell of blood filled his nose; he could hear her quite gasps for breath. "Hang in there sis....hang in there for me and Kai, we need you" he whispered. Then he looked up to watch the match, with no judge to count down the fight or no dish to fight in these two would go all out.

John grinned in a inhuman way and in one sudden and violent move launched his beyblade. The purple weapon flew through the air straight for Kai's chest. As the razor sharp instrument came at him Kai's purple eyes flashed and he let lose Dranzer. The Purple blade went flying as the blue hit it but it came back immediately and smashed into its blue opponent.

Kai couldn't help but gasp at John's blade began to glow in a black light. Its owner still smiled in that inhuman way. "Go Khaos" he snarled. There was a strange sound coming from the blade, it was like a laugh. The unearthly laughter got louder and louder and slowly the form of a dog-like creature appeared from the purple blade. Is fur was a dark drown, it had black bristles on its neck and half of its body was covered in a metal armour. Its eyes burned red. Kai glared up at it. "A hyena...well that figures" he stated, the monsters eyes shone and drool fell from its fangs.

"Kai, that's a man made bitbeast" he heard Dranzer say. Kai briefly wondered who, had made this abomination. Then there was a coughing sound from the cage and he realised he didn't really care. "Dranzer, come on out show this asshole!" he exclaimed and the blue blade was engulfed in flames as the mighty red and gold phoenix appeared.

From the cage Tala observed the two creatures growling at each other. "And now the battle begins" he muttered. He looked down at his sister. She coughed quietly; a little blood ran from her mouth. Tala whipped it away and tried again to wake her but still had no response. The boy sighed and ran his fingers through her tangled hair, worrying greatly for her life.

The two bladers glared at each other, their blades clashed together and the floor quaked under their feet. The sound of grinding metal rebounded of the walls and sparks flew out across the dust covered the air Dranzer shrieked and slashed at Khaos with its talon's, the hyena laughed and dodged the move. Kai growled with frustration as his blue blade lost its footing and jerked forward. The purple beyblade moved wildly around Kai had trouble pinning it down, plus that constant laughing and the stench of his opponent made it hard for him to focus. There was another cough and a groan from the cage. He wanted to glace over there but his eyes stayed glued to the match.

John snarled at Kai, his dark eyes glinting with a kind of insanity. His bit beast bared its fangs, its fur bristled. "Khaos use nightmare" its owner called. Kai's skin prickled, he glared at john "what the hell is this asshole playing at !?" he snapped. Then the room grew cold and dark, Kai felt himself immersed in some kind of dark energy that reminded him of his fight with Brooklyn.  
"Dranzer, what's going on?...Dranzer...DRANZER !?" Kai yelled he couldn't see his blade, he couldn't see anything. There was just darkness all around them joined by laughing, cold, harsh, evil laughing, laughter not from the hyena bitbeast but for something far worse, something far more frightening. Boris.

On the outside of the dark force, John grinned and his beyblade relentlessly attacked the blue blade. He sent it spinning out of control. He made it gouge into the ground and sent it smashing through boxes. His grin widened still, while khaos kept Kai under a veil of bad memorise he could destroy the kids beyblade and then the kid himself. John enjoyed watching the boys distressed face as horror consumed him, this boy must have some terrible memorise and John enjoyed watching people squirm as he messed with their heads.

From the cage Tala took a sharp intake of breath. His father was up to the same old tricks, the same old abuse. His bitbeast was as vile a creature as it master. He looked down at his sister, the girl had woken she still couldn't move but her blue eyes watched Kai full of tears. Tala knew she wanted to help. He looked at his sister's broken form and then at Kai and his struggling blade. He glared at his farther, this was his duty as much as Kai's. He had to help protect his sister and sitting here in this cage was doing nothing. "Sally...Sally don't worry, I'm going to help him" he said. He ruffled her hair and pulled himself out of the metal box and out into the ongoing battle. Tala reached into his pocket and pulled out his white blade, he set it into his launcher. "GO WOLBORG !" came a cry.

Kai recognized the voice it cut through the images filling his head. Kai shook himself, trying to think clearly. The darkness was lifted slightly as he tried. Through it he saw his blade being pushed towards a wall, then it was saved by a white beyblade. Kai saw Tala glaring at his farther in determination even though his body shook with fear. Kai blinked, then rage began to consume him once more.

Fire seemed to surged through his veins. "How the hell could I lose it like that !?" he snarled at himself. As soon as he said it Dranzer appeared "it's not your fault Kai...it's that bitbeast it works by getting into your mind" the phoenix said. Kai noted Dranzers scuffled feathers, the poor spirit had tried had to battle alone and that dame hyena had done some damage, over in the cage Sally continued to groan. Kai heard her choke his name. More rage filled Kai. This man and his bit beast were both going to die.

Tala breathed a sigh of relief as Kai seemed to come too. Tala's blade raced to the blue blade and the two stood side by side, spinning wildly as clouds of dust swirled around them. "Wolborg lets take him out" the red head called. A huge white wolf erupted out of the blade snarling at John. Tala caught Kai's eye and he saw fire burning in the centre and he knew that this would be the end.

"Dranzer use inferno...destroy him!!" Kai snarled. In response Dranzer's blade became a blaze of flame. Embers tumbled of it smoke billowed around its master who was surrounded by the same red flames. "Wolborg frozen gale" Tala ordered and ice crystals surrounded him and his white wolf bitbeast, freezing the earth around them. "Attack" cried both bladers. John went wide eyed as the white and blue blades flew forward, they circled each other as they came at him making a huge tower of raging fire and ice. The attack hit the purple blade at full force and as it did John was thrown back into the wall, the two elements surrounded his body. The hyena bitbeast stopped its creepy laughter and whimpered as its form began to disintegrate. It disappeared with one last snarl as its blade shattered. Its owner lay still propped up against the wall covered in burns. parts of his skin were melted others were frozen until the point of frostbite. The man's eyes were the only thing moving. They were flicking rapidly between the two boys, fear evident.

Kai and Tala grabbed their blade. The red head took a deep breath it was finally over he heard the door to the warehouse open and footsteps running in. Ray, max and Tyson came running in. Tala grinned they must of heard the noise and come to help. As he went to explain what had happened he notice Kai wasn't with him, he looked over his shoulder. He wasn't with Sally either. The boys eyes widened as he saw Kai approach John and punch him in the face. "Kai?.....Kai no!" he gasped.

The blade breakers rushed up to Kai and pulled him off. It took all three of them to do it and yet Kai still struggled to get at John. "Let me go...that bastard deserves to die!" he yelled. Tala stood in front of him. "Kai I completely agree with you, but your go to prison if you do and then...and then Sally would be upset" Tala said deciding that should calm the older boy down. It worked Kai's purple eyes flickered and the rage inside dimmed. He stopped struggling and his friends let go. Kai walked away from them without a word. He went over to the cage where his girlfriend was.  
Tala turned to the others. "do any of you have a phone ?" he asked.

Max pulled out a bright green mobile "I'm on it...ambulance and police right ?" he said blowing the blond hair out his eyes as he dialled. "Please" Tala said nodding. "Just what's going on here Kai ?" Tyson asked. Kai ignored him and just carried on staring at his girlfriend. Tyson went to walk over to him but his path was blocked by not only Tala but Ray too. "I'll explain everything Tyson but just leave them two alone foe a minute" Tala said in a firm tone. "Yeah...it looks like Kai would rather be alone" Ray added. Tyson grumbled about it but agreed and Tala began to explain the everything while they waited for the emergency services.

Over in the other side if the room Kai gently brushed his hand over Sally's face. His Purple eyes struggled to keep back the tears. Sally's eyes held his for a second then closed as a jolt of pain travelled up her small form. The girl whimpered. Kai looked at her; covered in blood and barley breathing he couldn't help but fear the worst. "Don't die Sally...please don't die" he said as single dry sob escaped. The girls eyes flickered open and purple and blue gazed at each other. Sally gave him a small smile "I'll try my best" she croaked. A fat tear ran down Kai's cheek "that's my girl...I love you" he said just so she could hear. "I love you too Kai..." Sally said trailing off as her eyes flickered and closed. Outside sirens blasted. Kai held Sally's hand in his own, knotting their fingers tightly. "Hang in there for me" he whispered. Sally unable to talk now just squeezed his hand in response.


	43. ment to be

43 - Meant to be

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Kai's purple eyes watched as the line on the life support machine went up and down. The bright green line flickered along the screen in time to the rhythm of Sally's heat. Doctor's bustled around her form Kai continued to watch from his chair to the side of the room. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEeeeepppp. The green line ceased to be. Kai's eyes closed as the beeping stopped; he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the worst. Nurses rushed around moving equipment out of the way. Kai took another breath and went over to Sally's bead. A doctor pulled the tube out of her throat and Kai's eye burned and stung as the sleeping for of his lover remained still and silent.

Then the was a groan, a cough and a splutter. Kai allowed himself to smile for the first time in days as Sally breathed on her own showing the first signs of life. "At last" he muttered. The boy tuned to the doctor " she'll be OK now wont she?" he asked trying to hid the desperation in his voice. The man in the white coat nodded and smiled at Kai. "We've fixed her ribs up, though they will take a while to heal fully. Her lungs are sealed now though she shouldn't have to much excitement for a good few weeks or they will just burst again....you should get some rest two young man, you look like you need it" he said his tone firmer towards the end.

Kai just nodded, he had intention of leaving yet though, Sally might wake up. Kai pulled out a sleek black mobile phone, something he rarely bothered to keep with him. He dialled quickly and placed it to his ear. Ringing. Ringing, still ringing. "Pick up you wanker" Kai muttered. "Hello" Tala's voice answered. "About time...listen your sisters off the life's support now, she seems to be doing pretty good...just thought I'd give you an update, in case your coming around" Kai said his voice irritable.

Tala ignored the tone in his friends voice. Kai was simply tired the poor boy had not once left the hospital in the week that his sister had been in there. "OK I'll be there in a few.. listen I've been trying to get them to delay the final a little longer but it's a no go we have to fight Tyson's team in three days with or without Sally" the red head said. He knew Kai's answer before he had even said it. "Without her then, she's in no condition to fight....she's still not even awake" Kai said sadness invading his tone. "Yeah I know, it will be weird without her there...she'll be OK Kai, she's strong, get some rest buddy if not for yourself then for her...she'll be upset if you make yourself ill, and besides you go to beat Tyson remember ?" Tala said trying to rouse Kai's spirit.

The boy's purple eyes flickered "oh I plan to win...I'll get some rest soon..I..I just want to stay a bit longer in case she wakes up alone. I'll go take a nap when you get back" Kai replied. "OK that sounds fair, I won't be to long anyways...see you" Tala said hanging up. Kai gave another small smile since the match with John, Tala and he had seemed to form an awkward kind of friendship. He pocketed his mobile and turned back to the bed taking his chair with him.

Kai pushed the dusty old arm chair to the side of the bed and flopped into it. Then he began to gaze at Sally hoping desperately that he would soon hear her voice, see her smile and once again be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes. He reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing gently. "Sally....Sally can you hear me...come on wake up.." he said quietly.

Sally frowned. Everything was dark, she felt sick and nearly every part of her body ached. She tried to look around her but she couldn't move and still the blackness surrounded her. Someone was holding her hand their skin was pleasantly cool against hers. A voice called out to her. "Sally...please wake up...come on for me please wake up" it said. Sally noted that the voice sounded both exhausted and depressed. She wanted to comfort it but found it hard to focus; her body begged her to just stay still. Again the voice called. "Sally..." The voice belonged to a male, she loved how he said her name. His voice cut through the dark veil. Memories came filtering back, her brother, her farther a huge beybattle. Then other images came to her mind, those of a boy with two tone blue hair, pale skin and the most amazing purple eyes.

"Kai...." Sally choked. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at Sally's form. The girl squirmed under her blanket flinching as she moved her torso. He watched he frown in pain. Determined to sooth her Kai reached out his free hand and stroked the girl's face, while the other hand still held hers. "It's OK kitten I'm here" he said, the nickname catching him by surprise. "Well she does sleep like a cat" he thought remembering all the nights they had spent together. Sally had always curled herself around him like a cat would with its owner, she even purred like one if he touched the right places..

The new pet name confused Sally, she opened her blue eyes and blinked rapidly as the bright hospital lights hit her pupils. She groaned "not a kitten...am sleepy though...hungry as well..where are you" she mumbled dazedly. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light she was finally able to make out the face of her boyfriend. Sally smiled weakly at Kai. "Oh there you are.." she muttered a pink tinge on her cheeks, his face was just inches from hers. The pain in her body seemed to numb slightly with the older boys presence. She stared up at him. Their eyes locked. Blue and purple became lost in each other. Kai sighed and closed his eyes, then rested his forehead on Sally's "I was scared I would lose you.." he said. Sally felt a drop of water land upon her skin and realised he was crying. Although it hurt she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's OK I'm not going anywhere without you" she whispered and kissed him gently on the lips. "No more tears ok ?" she told him.

Kai nodded, pulled back and cleared his throat putting on a brave face. "Tala is on his way..his been real worried he..." Kai had to stop talking as a huge yawn escaped his mouth. He blinked in surprise as the wave of exhaustion hit him. His whole body felt heavy and he remembered that he had not been sleeping well over the past few days.

Sally frowned at him in disapproval as she noticed the dark bags under her lover's eyes. "Kai you look like shit...what have you been doing with yourself" She said still frowning. She tightened her grip on his hand. Kai just smiled at her sleepily "you know you're really cute when you're angry" he mumbled. The younger girl sweet dropped, a sleepy Kai apparently had less brain matter than he would normally. Sally was just about to give him another telling off, for using flirting as a way to get out of trouble when Kai pulled himself out of his chair and crawled into her bed.

Kai overcome by weariness and relief snuggled up to Sally careful not to move suddenly in case he hurt her. It took a few seconds to respond but she soon curled around him in her usual cat-like way. Kai smiled and as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm no hurting you am I ?" Kai asked stifling another yawn. The girl shook her head and he could feel her breath upon his skin. He gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes. "I love you" he whispered. He felt Sally cuddle closer ignoring the ach in her limbs "I love you too...and thank you...for everything" the girl said as she breathed in Kai's sent. "You're welcome" came the sleepy reply and the two teens fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tala walked in about ten minutes into their nap and sweet dropped at the scene before him. "Hey guys I don't think they allow that...guys ? guys ?..." the red head got no response and with a sign and a roll of his eyes set off to get some food for his teammates. As he walked down the corridor to the cafe he smiled, as things were slowly getting back to normal. Tala had realised over the past few days that Kai and Sally needed each other to be happy. Something told him that those two were meant to be.


	44. visits and departures

44 - visits and departures

Sally lay on her lonesome well almost; Kai was right beside her but currently fast asleep. The boy had woke even earlier than usual trained extra hard that day for his upcoming match with Tyson. Kai had then rushed to see her, he had been lively at the beginning but then he began to droop and Sally had pulled him in next to her. As the boy lay next to her Sally absentmindedly ran her fingers through his blue body still ached, she hadn't told Kai but even cuddling hurt. The doctors said she would soon recover but Sally found that she grew increasingly frustrated that she couldn't get up and move around. Her legs gave way whenever she tried. What was more frustrating was that Tala and Kai insisted that she would stay in this boring room while they went to the finals.

**FLASHBACK**

Sally woke up after hearing the voice of her brother. "Hey sis... wakey wakey" Tala called gently. The girl blinked her blue eyes sleepily and let out a light gasp. Kai's face was directly in front of hers. His eyes closed in a deep sleep, his breath tickled her face. Sally held back a giggle and then flinched as the movement made her chest ache.

"Hey sleepy head" Tala said nearby. Sally took a breath and rolled over to face him. The two siblings smiled at each other. Kai grunted in his sleep, his arm move around Sally. The girl pulled a pained face. "Shall I move him for you?" Tala asked. Sally shook head "no it's OK....oni-chan... I'm sorry, for what I said and for slapping you" she said sheepishly. Tala smiled and ruffled her hair playfully "that's OK sis...I know you didn't mean it, I know you and Kai love each other and I'm glad you're happy together...besides I would rather it was Kai than anyone else I know" he said.

Sally beamed up at her brother. "Thanks...Tala...what happened to dad?" she asked unable to stop her voice from shaking. Tala's expression turned hard and his eyes dark. "His in prison where he belongs" he said in a harsh tone. He looked at his sister, his face softened "don't worry Sally he can't hurt us anymore...we can focus on having fun from now on" he said gently.

Sally continued to smile at her brother. "Thanks bro..for saving me and everything" the girl whispered. Tala simply nodded, anxious as he watched his sisters pale form. Sally continued to smile "so when's our last match, do you know who's fighting" she asked. Tala frowned slightly "just a few days, me and Kai will fight...I did try and postpone it till you were better but..." the boy trailed off.

Sally looked confused then annoyed. "Wait..does that mean I...You're not letting me go ?!" she said. Tala nodded "you're in no condition to travel, let alone beybattle...I do have a present for you though" the older sibling said trying to divert her attention from disappointment. His sister pouted at him and took the small package he handed her and putting it on her bedside table.

Sally would not be distracted."But I don't want to be stuck here, while you and Kai get all the fun !" she mumbled. "Well that's tough...doctor says no excitement" Tala began. "Yeah..no excitement, you need rest" Kai's voice echoed followed by a small yawn. Sally turned around to pout at him. Kai's purple eye studied her for a second before he promptly went back to sleep. Sally sweat dropped."Poor guy...you know he hasn't left here once since you came in, it means a lot to me and him that you make a full recovery before you leave" Tala said quietly as he watched his sister. Sally frowned but nodded "oh OK..." she mumbled. Her brother smiled ""come on sis, unwrap you're present already" he said, knowing the discussion was over for now at least.

**END FLAHBACK**

Sally fingered the present in her hands she adored it but still it made her sad. The present was a new beyblade. It was the same colour purple as Kai's eyes. This she loved, she also loved the blue patterns that resembled waves on the attack ring and the star patterns on the bottom. The only thing sally didn't like was the lack of her bitbeast. Locotta he beloved fire wolf had failed to return. The girl sighed as her sadness began to consumer her.

Kai stirred in his sleep. "Sally...you OK" he asked somehow feeling the younger girl's distress. She turned to him and their eyes became locked. Sally let lose a single tear which Kai brushed away with his thumb. "I'm sure Locotta will come back...Dranzer always finds his way back to me when we get separated" he soothed.

Sally gulped and nodded unable to speak, for some reason she felt like Locotta no longer belonged to her dream she had been visited by three creatures. The first was gigantic black wolf, it had kept her safe from the evil man that still haunted her thoughts. The wolf kept her surrounded by a wall of fire until the second and third things had appeared, a huge wave of water and a blazing phoenix. The two elements combined, to make one huge attack that destroyed the oncoming threat. One the threat had gone the black wolf faded with a farewell howl.

Sally didn't understand at first but then remembered Locotta's words just before he had been destroyed. The wolf had found her because Tala had wished for her to be safe. The wolf had looked after her like she was his own cub but now that the danger had passed; the wolf's bind to her had been severed. He would find some else that needed his power. More tears escaped Sally's eyes and Kai whipped them away. The girl snuffled into his chest with a muffled "Ow" as she moved to quickly. Kai moved his arms very slowly around her delicate form and he managed to hug her without causing her to be in more pain. "Don't worry kitten, things will work out you'll see" he soothed and he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Sally blushed at the nickname and she looked up and gave him a watery smile.

In the back of Kai's head Dranzer began to chat away. "You two are really cute !!....ah to be young and in love" the phoenix sighed. Kai rolled his eyes and kept his hold on his girlfriend. "You always appear when we're being intimate" he replied in his head. "Not really it's just that your always are fuzzy or at least thinking about being all fuzzy....or purvey in your case, though you have been a good boy lately...keeping all your hormones under control, bet you can't wait till she's better then you two can..."the phoenix's teasing was cut short. "Don't even go there !" Kai said. "Oh ooooooook ....spoil sport" Dranzer grumbled.

There was a short pause. "Dranzer can you sense other spirits like yourself, when there nearby" Kai asked. "Yup" Dranzer chirped. "Can you sense any now" Kai pressed. Dranzer was silent for a few seconds "well I can fell Wolborg, so Tala must be on his way up and there is a spirit in the river....Drigger is nearby too" the phoenix said in a strange voice, Kai was confused then it hit him "Luna is still in the river isn't she ?" he stated. In his mind he saw Dranzer sadly nod. Kai sighed "so talk to her you dumb bird" he said. "I have, she's not really happy in there but doesn't want to be sealed up with me either" the fire spirit muttered. "Well it would be kind off crowded....I'm sure she'll find her peace and new home soon..Can you feel Locotta ?" Kai asked getting to his intended point. "No I cant !" Dranzer was shocked by the sudden harshness of his bitbeast voice but before he could ask what he had done wrong Tala walked in.

"hey Kai could you come out here a sec" the red head asked. Kai noted that Ray was with him. The boy sighed and wondered what they wanted. He pulled himself away from Sally's arms and went to the waiting boys.


	45. the finals begin

45 - The final begins

Sally clenched her fists not in pain but in anticipation. The red head was sat in a wheel chair a blanket covering her bruised legs. She wore one of Kai's t-shirts, the black material was extremely baggy on her small form also Kai's white scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck. With her right arm in bandages and her left still covered in cuts the girl couldn't help but draw unwanted attention. People stared and as they did Sally felt her temper slipping.

Next to her a neko-gin with long black hair grinned at her frustration. "Remember if you miss behave I'm meant to tack you back to the hospital" Ray said. Sally sighed and nodded. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You sure you're not in any pain?" Ray pressed. He had been giving strict orders to care for Sally during the match. She was to keep calm, be comfortable and above all be safe.

Tala had felt bad that his sister couldn't watch the battle and as she seemed to be making a quick recovery he had talked into letting her come. Kai had agreed providing she wasn't to near the dish and she had someone close by to help her if and when she needed it. Right now Sally and Ray sat up in the stands; in a box apart from the rest of the audience though they could still they could see her. "I can't believe this don't they have anything better to look at" Sally growled, glaring at a couple of nearby girls. The teens in question yelped and quickly looked away, as Sally's blue eyes stared daggers at them.

Ray sweet dropped "you look like Kai when you do that" he said. The girl sent the glare his way. "And I can't believe I have to have a baby sitter either....dame cat!" she muttered. Ray just smiled in a cat like way "they're doing it because they love you, and don't worry one the match starts people will look at that instead" Ray said gently.

Sally nodded; she was keen to see her two favourite boys fight. The girl looked down at the arena, it was still being prepared. Sally hoped Kai would have time to come see her before the event began, the girl wondered how it would all end. Sally turned back to her companion to voice this thought. "Ray....who do you think will win ?" she asked. Ray shot her a frown with his golden eyes "not sure it's always real close, Tyson has always won in the end but Kai is even stronger than normal" he said thoughtfully.

"Well he has been training hard" Sally agreed. She didn't realise but she had misunderstood. "No, it's not that it's that he has you now, he'll want to win for you rather than himself...his always been strong but he told me that since his been with you he feels like nothing can stop him from getting to the top" Ray said. A pink tinge spread across Sally's cheeks and she gave a shy smile Ray grinned back he enjoyed teasing the girl. "he says your everything to him" the neko-gin added watching Sally go scarlet.

Just then a sudden cold voice made them both jump. "I told you that in confidence Ray" it growled. Sally and the neko-gin turned around. Kai stood just behind them glaring full force at the raven haired boy. Ray put on a innocent face "I'm sorry Kai, did you want to tell her?" he teased. Kai continued to glare but shifted his weight uncomfortably. He hated feeling embarrassed and that dame cat was one of the only people who knew how to make him blush, the other needless to say was Sally.

With an irritated sigh the blue haired boy turned his attention to his lover. Kai's purple eyes flicked over the body in the wheel chair, he would rather she stayed in hospital recovering but this was what she wanted. Ignoring the somewhat manic smile Ray was shooting at them; he reached out and brushed his hand along Sally's cheek. "Are you feeling OK?" he asked. The girl nodded up at him, still blushing and her bright blue eyes sparkling. "Of course, don't worry about me Kai. You just focus on smashing Tyson into the floor!" Sally said. Next to her Ray sweet dropped at the evil tone the girls voice held, as for Kai he smirked evilly. "I intended to...but I want this for the match" he said tugging at the trade mark white scarf. Sally gripped it "why?" she pouted.

Kai glanced at Ray, the cat had the biggest mouth on him and he didn't want this getting out. He smiled as an idea popped into his head, a way around any teasing. He bent down and whispered in sally's ear. His voice deep and husky, his language Russian "because it smells like you, it will be like I have you down there with me...it will make me feel stronger knowing the one I love is so near. At his words Sally melted and unwrapped the item from her throat. Kai placed it around his own neck and then he inhaled deeply. Then he spoke again in Russian "thanks kitten...now I'm ready for the match" he said smirking at the younger girls blush. As he walked over to the door,  
Kai could feel her eyes following him. He stopped at the door as he heard her call out, like him she used their native language "I know you can win and Kai...remember I love you...no matter what" she called. Kai looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a real smile "love you to" he said still in Russian, with that last comment Kai set off white scarf trailing behind him.

Ray blinked, his head turned slowly from the door which Kai had just departed from to Sally. Who still stared after her lover, still blushing. Again Ray blinked his eyes narrowed ads the girl was bombarded with questions. "What was that?....What did you two say?..." and so on. However Sally just ignored her cat-like friend a smile forming at his annoyance.

"OK folks it's the last battle, the blitzkrieg boys vs the dragon masters" called the DJ. The audience went wild, kids raised their arms and cheered for their favourite team. Sally noted a lot cheered for Tyson, she growled "it's was time that that arrogant asshole was taken out" she snapped as she saw the boy in question waving back at his fans. Ray smirked at her "you have realised that Kai is one as well don't you?" he snickered. Sally smiled "that is different, Kai is MY arrogant asshole" she said with a smirk. Ray just laughed.

"The line up has already been fixed between the two teams as the blitzkrieg boys are down a team mate due to injure" The DJ continued. "That's an understatement" Ray muttered, golden eyes flicking over Sally. "Shut ya face, dumb moggy" sally muttered, she wanted to hear the line up. "Soooo in the first round we'll have Tala vs Diachi and then of course Tyson vs Kai, let's hope that these two live up to our expectations and put on a great show" The audience went made as spotlights whizzed about the team members. "Who will win ?, will Tyson remain the champ or will Kai finally prevail !" the DJ added. "You bet your $$ he will !!" Sally snarled and Ray edged slowly away from the girl as she seemed to be likely to explode at any moment.

"Now let's get this battle on the way, bladers take your positions" The DJ yelled gesturing to Tala and Diachi. Tala approached as usual in his orange and white jump suit that he wore for every match. He looked a lot healthier now, he stood strong and his blue eyes sparkled. He was looking forward to the upcoming fight. Diachi also in his usual outfit, the boys attitude was also unchanged. Diachi was a ball of energy like always "your going down Tala" he yelled. Sally's brother smirked and said nothing.

"3 2 1 let it rip" came the call the two had been waiting for both bladers launched their beating his farther Tala had a new blade and a new confidence to match his new white and silver weapon raced to its purple opponent and unleashed a series of rapid attacks. Diachi gasped but he was confident too. "Come on out Strata Dragoon" he followed was a deafening roar as a yellow and blue dragoon rose up from the centre of his purple blade. Diachi roared with it as it flew at the white beyblade. The white blade went flying backward. Tala growled but recovered quickly.

"Wolborg lets show him what we can do" the red head called.A loud and long howl echoed of the walls as a white wolf emerged from the centre of Tala's blade. Great shards of ice grew from the creatures back and from them a mist of fine ice particles that began to cover the dish. The wolf snarled and leapt forward.

As ice began to fill the battle ground, Diachi let out another ear-splitting roar "Strata Dragoon use fissure!" he commanded and the yellow dragon obeyed immediately. It swung its massive tail into the ground and the earth buckled. As the cracks grew lager Diachi laughed at first but then gasped as the white wolf and its blade leaped neatly over the gaps, the white wolf baying as wolfs do when they are enjoying themselves.

Tala smirked as well "you have to do better than that" he teased. Diachi grumbled and panted. "Fine if that's what you want...ATTACK" the boy yelled. The purple blade along with its dragon bit beast raced at their opponent, smashing into it at full force. Sparks flew, metal began to grind, plastic snapped and the spirits snarled with it. The two blades flew at each other again and again each attack more aggressive and powerful than the next.

Then finally Tala realised it was time. Diachi was sweating and panting, he wouldn't be able to defend himself this time. "Wolborg icicle assault!" Tala called and his white wolf and its blade leaped high into the air. Then it came hurtling back down along with a hundred shards of ice. "Doge it" Diachi cried. His purple blade obeyed but it wasn't enough. The blade wobbled as it was hit by the attack and the yellow dragon snarled as the white wolf jumped at it.

Diachi's eyes widened as his beloved blade disappeared down Wolborg's throat. Then the was an explosion the two bladers and the dish disappeared in a cloud of icy mist. As it cleared everyone saw the dish was full of a mountain of ice and snow. In the centre was a purple blade frozen solid and on top a silver white blade still spun rapidly and a whit wolf howled with joy. "the blitzkrieg boys get the first round !" yelled the DJ, the crowd went wild.

The whit blade leaped into Tala's hand and the boy looked up at the box where his sister sat. The two siblings waved at each other before Tala rejoined Kai on the bench. Kai study Tala for a second then spoke. "Good game" he said simply. Tala couldn't help but beam at the other boy. Though the gesture was small it was a big step for Kai.

In the box Sally beamed too. "I knew he could do it I just knew it" the girl said bobbing up and down with excitement. She then flinched, the sudden movement hurt. "Careful...not too much excitement remember" Ray said pulling her back into her wheel chair. Sally sighed "I'm fine...don't piss on my fireworks, besides the real fight is about to begin" she said eyes sparkling. She was right down in the arena Kai and Tyson glared at each other. Sally and Ray became as transfixed as everyone else in the audience. "You can do it Kai" Sally whispered. She reached under the neck of the shirt she wore on a string around her neck was Kai's old attack ring, the one he had given her the day they meet. The girl gripped it hard "I know you can" she added. The girl didn't know it was the way she was holding the blade but she was sure she felt it pulse with a fiery warmth.


	46. tyson vs kai

46 - Tyson vs Kai

The air seemed to be heavier than normal. The tension between the two boys filled the whole arena with electricity. Kai glared at Tyson his purple eyes full of determination. Stormy grey eyes looked back eagerly. The crowd cheered loudly in expectation of the two boys.

Sally looked down at the two boys, keeping up in the wheelchair so she could lean over the rail and get the best possible view. Kai wore baggy blue cargo pants, black biker gloves, chunky brown boots and a black tank top which clung to the muscles of his chest. His two toned hair had grown out and the bangs drifted about loosely. On his face were his trademark blue triangles and around his neck was the long white scarf. Sally couldn't help but stare at the older boy. "Remember Sally...stay calm don't get over excited, your starting to drool" Ray said his tone playful. The girl shot a glare at him "shut your face...stupid cat" she muttered blushing.

Down by the dish Kai studied the boy in front of him. As usual Tyson wore an assortment of incredibly bright garments. Perched on top of the boys navy blue hair was his trade mark red baseball cap. A yellow t-shirt covered his torso and over that was a red jacket. He also wore bright red biker gloves and a pair of blue jeans over his red and white sneakers. The younger boy grinned at his former team captain. "You ready to lose Kai ?" he said, teasing about the fact although Kai always put up a great fight he always lost in the end. Kai frowned at the annoying boy "you won't win this time Tyson" he snarled. Kai could feel the silky material of his scarf around his throat. The boy took a deep breath, it still smelt like her. Kai smiled, the sent alone made him feel stronger and he could feel her blue eyes upon him even now. He glanced quickly into the stands and his and Sally's eyes locked for the smallest of seconds. Kai smiled at her and then he turned his attention to his opponent.

"Bladers take your positions" called the DJ. Kai and Tyson took their stances. Kai's hands griped his blue launcher and red rip cord, his knuckles went white under his gloves. Tyson pulled his hat to a more comfortable position and whipped out his own launcher. Tyson's white blade and Kai's blue blade glinted under the spotlight and inside them the powerful spirits were restless.  
" 3 2 1 LET IT RIP !" the DJ screamed slicing his hand through the air. With an equally loud yell Kai and Tyson launched their blades. "GO DRAGOON !!" Tyson called. "GET HIM DRANZER !" Kai shouted. The two blades collided in the air, locked in an aggressive fray. Sparks flew out and danced across the dish beneath them. The blades then flew apart each landing on the opposite side of the dish. Tyson grinned, Kai smirked and their blades rushed at each other.

The white blade crashed into the blue pushing it back across the dish. "no way your betting me, I'm 5 times champ and I'm not giving up my title just yet" Tyson said. Kai said nothing, his blade did the talking. The blue blade pushed back against its rival and the sound of grinding metal filled the room. Tyson gasped as his blade crashed into the side of the dish. "is that all you got champ..if it is that's pretty pathetic" Kai said coldly. Tyson just smiled in that infuriating way, "that's not even half of what I got Kai" he said.

Kai's glare hardened he didn't want to play games. With a simple hand gesture Kai ordered Dranzer to attack. Tyson had no idea of the bond him and the phoenix had developed and Kai hoped it would be enough to take the champion down. His blue blade rushed at Dragoon gouging the earth as it went. "Attack Dragoon" Tyson yelled and the white blade speed to meet the blue. The two circled each other then clashed together. Embers and wind dashed out about the two beyblades and their owners.

As the two blades tore at each other the two bladers realised just how strong the other was. Kai growled Tyson's white blade was doing some damage the boy was still incredibly strong. This battle would be a close one but this time he would make the outcome different, Kai was feed up of being second best. Anger flooded the boy he clenched his fists, nails biting his palms. Dranzer felt Kai's anger and the blue blade glowed read as flames licked its surface. Those flames represented Kai's burning passion to win. The blue blade smashed into Dragoon trying to force it back but Tyson and his blade stood firm in the heat. "Come on Kai you can do better than that...what the hell !?" Tyson was cut off as Kai's blade leapt back only to ram back into Dragoon with tremendous force. The white blade, its owner and in fact the entire dish were hit by a cloud of smoke and embers. Tyson growled "Dragoon blow it away!" he called and the white blade whizzed about creating a strong wind. As the ash cleared Kai's purple eyes surveyed the damage, Tyson and Dragoon were both very singed. Kai smirked "how was that?" he asked the boy. Tyson glared "OK Kai, let's do this" he said. As he did the white blade began to glow "DRAGOON COME ON OUT!" Tyson called. The earth rumbled and the white blade was engulfed in a bright white light, from the centre a blue and grey dragon slowly rose. Roaring loudly and slashing its long claws the beast flew at its blue opponent.

Kai smiled and summoned his bitbeast with nothing but a nod, his ability to summon the phoenix through his mind cold be the edge he needed. After all this fight had only just begun. As Dranzer emerged in a flurry of flames Kai couldn't help but feel proud, the phoenix looked stronger and stronger the closer the two got. Its huge wings and long tail feathers fluttered with the fire surrounding it. The phoenix golden crown sparkling in the humid air.

Up in the audience Sally was finding it hard not to jump up in the air and cheer at the top of her lungs. Twice Ray had, had to force her back into her set and now she wanted to jump over the side into the arena. Ray sensed what she was thinking. "In your condition, you would just fall over and probably knock yourself out" the neko-gin said golden eyes flashing with amusement. Sally sighed "you're probably right..." she muttered. Still she wanted to be down there. Sally's blue eyes watched carefully as he red phoenix and the blue dragon attacked each other, each going for the throat. She then looked closely at Kai and she noticed two things. One the lower half of Kai's face was pressed into his white scarf and two he had something hanging off his belt. The girl squinted, trying to make out what it was. It was a tiny red object and then it came to her. It was the key ring she had made him, the little Dranzer plushie was being worn proudly. Sally realised that with that and the scarf it was like she was already there in spirit.

Kai growled as he watched Dragoon grab Dranzers neck in its fangs and force it down. The blue blade wobbled as it was forced back, Tyson was smiling. Kai brushed his fingers over the mini version of the phoenix. The plushie bounced on its strap, its soft material was pleasant to touch. Again Kai felt her eyes on him. He couldn't ever lose in front of those blue eyes !. "Shake him off Dranzer" Kai called. The blue blade stabilised and smashed into the white as the phoenix head butted the dragon. Dranzer shrieked at its rival and Dragoon snarled back. Kai and Tyson glared at each other. They both looked a little worse for wear, hair ruffled, dusty and singed. Their glares turned to smirk's and there lades flew at the rivals, bitbeasts roaring with their masters defiance. Kai opened his arms wide, another silent instruction. As Dranzer obeyed flaming wings appeared on the boys back and feathers surrounded master and spirit.

Tyson gasped he didn't like the silent attacks, but the boy recovered quickly. "DRAGOON whirlwind" he cried and the blue dragon sent spiralling turrets of air at the oncoming phoenix. As the two attacks meet the was a loud grinding noise. Fire blazed upwards as the wind whipped it into a twisting storm. Further and further up it travelled until the twisting mass of power exploded. Both blades and the entire arena disappeared in a cloud of debris.

In the dust ball Kai pulled the whit scarf over his nose, to stop him from breathing the dirt. the boy had a cut over one eye and his tank top and pants were ripped. Kai panted, sweat covered his forehead. He took a deep breath "keep it together Kai" he muttered taking another breath, he sent came to him. It helped he smiled and removed the scarf from his face as the dust cleared.  
Sally gulped upwards as did half the audience, the ceiling had been blown clean off. The girl turned back to her lover unable to contain herself anymore called to him "come on Kai !!...you can do this" she called. Then she was force to sit down by Ray as she yelled and clutched her chest. "Easy there ...Kai will kill me if you get hurt and I'm much too young and handsome to die" he said. Sally sweet dropped at him.

The dish had survived...just. Kai's heart leapt at the cheer from sally and he smirked at his rival. Tyson coughed but grinned back "oops we did it again" he said glancing quickly at the roof "you've gotten lots stronger Kai but I'm afraid your girlfriends going to be disappointed" he added. He turned pale as Kai shot him the most evil glare in the world "wrong Tyson I won't let her down or my team !" he snarled. Tyson blinked then again smiled "fine believe what you want.... DRAGOON LETS FINISH THIS, PERFECT STORM ATTACK !!" the champion called.

The blue dragon let out a mighty roar and then raced at the phoenix. The great red bird stayed motionless as did its master. As the gigantic blue beast advanced Kai and Dranzer's eyes and mind worked as one, each waiting for the perfect moment. It came Dragoon was wide open, its claws spread out preparing to catch Dranzer in a whirlwind. Its blade was defenceless. "NOW DRANZER SOLA FLARE!" Kai yelled. The red phoenix flew behind its master, high into the air and disappeared The a ball of fire appeared in its place. It looked like the sun. Bright red feathers flew off it like rays of sunlight. "NOW ATTACK!" Kai yelled and the beautiful fiery sphere launched itself into Dragoons waiting arms. The champion gasped as he realized what was about to happen "NO! Dragoon doge him quick "he yelled but it was too late. There was a blinding flash of light; everyone in the audience closed their eyes to avoid being blinded.

The flared faded into a small glowing ball of light, Dranzer himself. The beast returned to its blue blade home. It's blade span rapidly on top of the rubble that once was a beydish. Next to it a white blade span, then wobbled and slowed. The blue blade drifted over to it and nudged it and the white blade fell on its side. Dragoon was finished the dragon gave a sad cry and faded into its own blade.

Silence. Everyone stared then went completely insane "the blitzkrieg boys win!, Tyson is defeated... THE NEW CHAMPION IS KAI !" Yelled the DJ. The crown went wilder still. Kai's heart pounded in his chest and he beamed. "I did it, I finally did it" he muttered. He felt like he could cry from happiness but held it in, instead he turned to his former teammate "nice match Tyson" he said. Tyson glared at him at first, clutching his beloved Dragoon. Kai blinked at him. "Sore loser" Dranzer muttered in his head. "Tyson !" Kai began his tone cold. Tyson walked over to him still frowning "you win this time Kai but next year I'm gonna get back my title" he grumbled. Kai just smirked.

"Kai...get your $$ up here !" Sally yelled from the box. Kai looked up at her and purple eyes locked with blue. The boy nodded and turned his back on Tyson, leaving the boy to sulk, white scarf fluttering behind him as he ran. Tala caught up with him "well done Kai, you finally did it...how do you feel?" he asked. Tala's eyes sparkled with excitement at being a champ. Kai smiled at him "I feel great...amazing, there has only been one time I felt better..only one thing that could even compare" he said purple eyes shining. Tala nodded he didn't need to ask what that thing was.

In the box sally had escaped the wheel chair and the babysitting cat. (She had wacked him over the head then tied him up with his own pony tail). She walked or rather she wobbled down the corridor towards the arena, supporting herself on the wall. Then she saw him "Kai!!" she yelled. The older boy's eyes widened at her form and he sighed. "Sally stop right there" he called. The girl did so and Kai approached her with Tala at his side. Tala frowned "bad baby sister, what did you do to Ray?" he asked,waggin a finger at her. "eh...." Sally muttered and her brother got the general idea and went to rescue the neko-gin.

Sally watched him go then yelped as she was scooped up into Kai's arms. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear. Sally blushed "I didn't do anything" she mumbled. Kai's eyes burned into hers "wrong you are the reason I won, you gave me the strength to win" he said his voice deep and strong. Sally was speechless. Kai took advantage to this and kissed her gently, not caring if anyone saw. He broke away and whispered once more in her ear "you are my whole world now".


	47. whole again

47 - whole again

A week after the tournament the new champion was still in England. The blitzkrieg boys had decided to stay until their smallest member was fully healed. Her progress seemed to have slowed down.  
Kai was enjoying the fact that he had beaten Tyson. The navy haired blader repetadly claimed that Kai's victory was a fluke and that he would reclaim the title next year. The rest of the blade breakers had been more supportive.  
Right now Kai, Tala and Sally were in a city called Brighton. It was right next to the sea, the two boys hoped that the salty sea air would quicken Sally's recovery. At the moment the three were on the beach. It was evening and the sun was setting, its rays turning the sky pink. Tala drifted down b the shoreline occasionally skimming rocks over the waves. He was giving the over two some space.  
Sally sat in her wheel chair, her legs tucked under a blanket. Kai's shoot draped over her shoulders. Her long red hair fell over it. The girl's blue eyes stared dreamily out to see, her hands on her lap. Kai sat on the floor next to her, a frown in his purple eyes. He reached out for her hand. "you OK kitten ?" he asked.  
The girl turned to her lover and gave him a small smile. She gripped his hand in hers. "yeah I'm OK...champ" she teased. Kai smiled back at her. He scooted closer to her, wishing she wasn't still in the chair. Sally wished the same, she moved awkwardly in it. "i just wish these would work properly" she gestured at her legs. Sally was referring to the act that she could only stand for so long her left leg kept giving way.  
kai rubbed her problem leg. "doctor said it will be fully healed in a week or to" he soothed. " i could kill that bastard, for all his done to you" he added with a snarl. Sally knew he meant her farther, she shuddered at the memories. However it wasn't just her body that ached, her heart did, she missed Locotta. kai had sensed this was a problem he knew only one way to help this. Find sally another bit beast.  
Just then a familiar voice started to chat in Kai's head. Dranzer, the bird had been coming and going lately. Sometimes the center of Kai's blade had been empty as the phoenix searched for another spirit. "i found her but she wants to talk to Sally alone" Dranzer said, though his voice was calm kai could feel the birds excitement.  
kai frowned and sighed. Sally blinked at him "something wrong ?" she asked. Kai turned to her and their eyes locked. Kai didn't want to leave her side, particular when she was in pain. He shook his head "its nothing..i just need to go talk to Tala real quick" Kai said as he stood up brushing dirt from his knees. sally just smiled and nodded. Kai looked at her for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "your be OK on your own wont you ?" he whispered in her ear. The girl rolled her eyes, "ill be fine" she replied.  
kai nodded but he strained the blanket covering her legs, pulled his shirt closer around her form and then wrapped his white scarf around her neck. The beautiful garment was always being passed between the two. All the attention made Sally blush and fidget about. "kai I'm OK really now go talk to my brother...push him into the sea while your there, give me something to laugh at" she said thoughtfully.  
Kai glanced down at Tala who was still at the shoreline, waves lapping at his feet. Then he turned back to Sally "your mean" he smirked. Sally shrugged "that's why you love me" she grinned. Kai smiled back and was just about to say that it was one of the many reasons he loved her, when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "if you don't get a move on she'll leave" Dranzer urged. "OK OK" Kai muttered and he gave Sally one last kiss he turned and walked towards Tala.  
Sally watched Kai go. Then with a sigh she turned back to the sea, she wished she was better. The girl felt as if she was letting her boys down, both Tala and Kai were trying their best to help her heal but she still felt lost. She wanted to get back to enjoying Kai's company and playing with her oni-chan. She also wanted to blade, she missed it desperately. She wanted to bey battle again with or without a bitbeast.  
"who says you have to be without ?" a sweet voice said. Sally recognized it immediately, "Luna ?" she said in surprise. The girl looked around her. Nothing. "where are you ?" she asked. "in the sea duh ?" the water phoenix replied. Sally scowled clearly Luna's manners hadn't improved with her freedom.  
"so not firey wolf to fight with...thought about what your going to do now" Luna said her voice sounded nervous all of a sudden. Sally shrugged "well i still want to blade if that's what you mean, i know he wont come back so i guess ill go t alone, guess i wont be as strong as i was but still its having fun that counts right ?" she said vice strained. "yeah right, you like to win almost as much as Kai dose" Luna scoffed "...and as i said you don't have to be without" she added.  
The girl blinked, did the spirit mean what she though it meant. "i thought you didn't want to be sealed away" she said. In her mind she was Luna shift her weight awkwardly. "i don't really but there is nothing out here for me...and no one to talk to, its been lonely, if i was with you i would have someone to talk to and i will be able to use the powers Dranzer gave me" the bird said quietly.  
"but what about all your anger, would you be able to keep a lid on it" Sally said feeling unsure. "as i understand it you have a very calming effect on those that feel angry" Luna replied. sally shifted her gaze to Kai, Luna was right at least in the case of her lover anyway. It was a big decision, Luna was very different from locotta. water instead of fire. Bird instead of wolf. It would mean starting all over again, new attacks, new element, new beast and new blade. Sally continued to look at her boys "well at least they will always be the same" she muttered as she saw they were bickering. Then she sighed and turned back to the sea. Luna stood in front of her "OK then lets do this" Sally said, the water phoenix merely nodded.  
A warm breeze flew between the two and Luna spread her wings then launched herself at Sally. Just before she hit the girl the beast turned into a beam of white light. That light proceeded in its coarse and disappeared into Sally's chest. The girl felt a strange tingling sensation travel though her whole body a warmth came with it. The feeling gathered in her heart and the flowed down her arm into her left hand. The hand which she held her new blade.  
Sally's blue eyes widened as her purple beyblade began to glow in a blue light and in its center a image of the water phoenix glinted back at her. as the glow faded sally heard footsteps approach. She looked up and saw kai walking towards her Tala close behind. The girl smiled at the two boys.  
Kai saw the look on sally's face and his heart leapt for joy. Her blue eyes sparkled and she looked almost normal. like a peace of her had been missing and had finally come home. Kai couldnt help it he raced ahead of Tala in order to get to his lover as quickly as possible and express his feeling of happiness.  
Tala watched carefully as kai pulled Sally up into his arms. He watched him spin her around playfully and watched he two laugh out loud. He smiled, it looked right. Sally was healing Kai and he was healing her. Together they were complete.

\ this fic really didnt go the way i intended and now there is only one more short chapter left, i might write out a sequeal though as i enjoy like typiny about these twoso much ^^\


	48. complete

48 - complete

It had been 3 months exactly since the finals. Sally and her team had returned to Russia and to training. After all they wanted to remain champs. At the moment Sally was having to work harder than the over two, her new bitbeast was very different from her old one and the girl found that water was harder to work with than fire.  
Kai sat in the training room, lent up against the wall, arms folded over his chest. His two toned hair fell loosely about the bangs falling over his purple eyes, which were currently watching his lover. He wore a dark blue turtle neck tank top and black baggy jeans. On his face were his trade mark blue triangles and a wide smirk. His heart hammered as it always did when he watched her blade, he was proud that she was all his.  
Sally stood by the beydish. Her long red hair fluttered behind her. She wore a black tank top which clung to her form and a pair of baggy blue trousers. her blue eyes watched her blade whizz around in a spiral. She smiled to herself her blade was doing what she wanted it to, Luna and her seemed to be developing a strong bond. "can we try an attack now" the water phoenix asked. Sally thought about it Luna seemed calm enough and in control. Tala sat near to Kai his red hair stuck up like it always did and his blue eyes looked between the two. He grinned. The by had grown used to the pair now and although he sometimes felt left out he was glad they were happy. He turned his attention to his little sister and his eyes winded as he was hit by a huge tidal wave. The freezing cold water made his white t-shirt and black jeans stick to his skin. Tala blinked and then scowled at Sally but his anger left when he saw she was as wet as he was.  
Kai was also soaked glared at the younger girl. Sally smiled sheepishly at her team members. Her purple blade span around excitedly. Inside the water phoenix giggled in the girls head. "my bad" sally said stifiling her own laughter. Tala grinned "that's OK sis, you to are getting good but you still need to work on your control before attempting moves like that" he said shaking the water of himself in a very wolf like way. "now if two don't mind I'm going to go change" he added. with that Tala waked out the room dripping water behind him as he went.  
Kai cleared his throat loudly, and Sally turned slowly around to face her captain. The older boy glared at her water dripped slowly off his hair and his war paint was smudged. "hi there" sally said waving. The older boy advanced on her a strange glint in his eye. The girl yelled and turned to run but Kai easily caught her.  
Sally felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and felt his breath in her ear. "i think you do these things on purpose" he said his tone firm. sally grinned "maybe...it was kind of funny seeing the look on your face" she giggled.  
kai growled and pulled her closer to him "your a bad kitten" he said in a husky voice. Sally felt herself go pink at this tone and guessed what was on her lovers mind. She turned to look over her shoulder at him and sparkling blue meet with smoldering purple. The girls breath caught and her heart hammered in anticipation.  
Kai smirked at the expression on sally's face and scooped her up into his arms. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, still giggling. Kai carried her up to his room, locking the door behind them.  
Kai placed his lover on the bed and flopped down on top of her and began placing kisses on her lips, face and neck. Sally giggled and purred at the touches. Sparks flew between their skin as they explored each others bodies with their hands. Wet cloths soon covered the floor.  
Since Sally had healed and been bonded to Luna things had felt perfect between the two. Dranzer and Luna, fire and water, Kai and Sally two things that were very different and yet were perfect together.  
As the sun began to set and the passion had subsided into a more relaxed atmosphere. The evening light shone through the window and danced on the two naked forms. Kai's fingers traced slowly up and down the girls spine, Sally purred and snuggled closer into his chest. kai looked at her and smiled "hey sleepy, how you feeling ?" he whispered. "i feel great, how about you ?" came the reply. kai looked his eyes with hers "i feel perfect" he smiled and gently kissed her.

THE END

\ well hats it i hope you all enjoyed it, im thinking hard about a sequeal invoving the two but the idea is still in progress anyway plez comment or review on the story, tell me what you liked and if you think that sally and kai are a good match, tell me you fav chapters and such, also tell me if you think there are things i could improve and if you have any ideas for the two im all ears lol.....thnx again ?/


End file.
